


"Complementos y Frivolidades"

by SeptemberChild



Series: Duelo Legal [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 66,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberChild/pseuds/SeptemberChild
Summary: Compendio de relatos que pueden sobrar en la trama principal, pero que así mismo la enriquecen, sin alterar el argumento de la historia.En su mayoría no tienen relación un capítulo con otro, aunque algunos sí deben leerse correlativos para una mayor comprensión. Intentaré ir publicándolos de forma que no se generen saltos de argumento inesperados o confusos.





	1. Saga y Shaka: Tentación

_Advertencia: Lemon, o intento de él. No es mi punto fuerte, pero me apeteció intentarlo con estos dos personajes que, personalmente, me gustan juntos. Espero que el relato no parezca vulgar ni soez, nunca fue mi intención._

* * *

 

**#SHAKA Y SAGA#**

**Tentación**

_Tres años antes..._

_Despacho de Saga_

Saga se hallaba sentado tras el escritorio de su lujoso despacho. En su mano se balanceaba un vaso regado con el exquisito whisky que solamente se permitía saborear cuando otro caso ganado pasaba a engrosar su exhuberante currículum. Frente a él su ayudante Shura se humedecía los labios después de haber catado sutilmente el primer sorbo de una nueva victoria.

\- Esta noche...estoy pensando en invitar a cenar al forense practicante...- Saga tomó otro pequeño sorbo antes de volver a remover el caro elixir mientras su mirada se deslizaba hacia Shura en busca de una respuesta de aprobación ante una idea descabellada que ya hacía demasiadas semanas que turbaba la mente del exitoso fiscal.

Shura abrazó el idéntico vaso entre sus manos, dejándolas reposar sobre la pierna que se balanceaba al aire, elegantemente cruzada con la que tocaba tierra.- Saga...es un crío...ni siquiera ha terminado con los estudios de medicina todavía...- Respondió Shura, observando con austeridad la extraña mirada que el fiscal lucía cada vez que sus labios buscaban nombrar al forense en prácticas, armándose de cualquier excusa para hacerle emerger en alguna íntima conversación compartida con su ayudante más fiel.

\- El chico ya es mayor de edad, Shura...- Replicó Saga, frunciendo las cejas en señal de inconformidad hacia la falta de apoyo de su colega.

\- Como mínimo le superas de ocho o nueve años en edad...¿desde cuándo te interesan tan jóvenes? - Insistió Shura, sabiendo que sus palabras resultarían inocuas frente a la nueva meta fijada por Saga.

\- ¡Me sorprendes! Hablas como si fuera un viejo...¡y sólo tengo treinta y dos! - Exclamó Saga, dejando el vaso sobre el escritorio después de saborear el último diluído sorbo.

Las objeciones de Shura no gustaron en absoluto al apuesto fiscal, que hacía días que se sentía con su atención desviada hacia la prometedora adquisición del Instituto de Medicina Forense.

\- ¿No te estarás encaprichando?

\- Yo no soy como mi hermano.- Puntualizó Saga sin evitar mostrar el rechazo que las reservas de Shura despertaban en su interior.- Yo no soy hombre de relaciones esporádicas...y Shaka...Shaka me resulta...interesante.

\- No sabes absolutamente nada de él.- Prosiguió Shura, delatando sin saberlo su nula aprobación ante la información recibida.- Apenas habla...y cuando lo hace no consigue armar una frase entera sin trabarse...

\- Ésto se deberá al nerviosismo que generan las ansias de querer desempeñar a la perfección el trabajo por el que se está formando.

\- No es tu estilo de hombre, te conozco. Es soso, insulso...

\- ¿Acaso me dedico yo a juzgar el tipo de mujer que te conviene?

\- Continuamente.- Aclaró el ayudante del fiscal, rebatiendo con razón la última pregunta de su superior.- Pero tranquilo, no me importa... - Prosiguió, reacomodándose sobre la silla, cambiando el cruce de las piernas con su habitual gestualidad.- ¿Y de veras crees que accederá a tu invitación? Ni si quiera sabes si comparte tus gustos íntimos.

\- Sé cómo me mira, Shura...Y sí. Se que aceptará...porqué ya lo ha hecho.

Saga lo dijo alzándose del sillón, observando detenidamente a Shura para no perderse detalle de los cambios que esta afirmación delinearían en su adusta expresión.

\- ¿Ya lo ha hecho? - Preguntó sinceramente sorprendido.

\- Sí. Esta mañana.

Saga alzó su maletín de piel para asentarlo sobre el escritorio y empezar a guardar en él todos los papeles de los casos que seguían entre sus manos, para darles una nueva ojeada durante un fin de semana que se presentaba como todos los anteriores: como una extensión más de los días que la precedían, sólo cambiando el sillón del despacho por el sillón del salón. Shura no añadió nada más. Se dedicó a apurar su vaso, el cuál seguidamente dejó sobre la pulida madera que les separaba, se alzó y con gestos cuidados se abrochó el par de botones de la oscura americana que jamás le abandonaba.

\- Está bien, Saga...que tengas suerte.

\- No es cuestión de suerte, Shura. No es un juego. Shaka...Shaka me resulta interesante y...atractivo. -  _Shaka me gusta, me distrae de mis obligaciones y pensar en él simplemente me excita...-_ Sólo me inspira la idea de cenar con él, y conocerle un poco más...-  _Mucho más..._

Estas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con la interrupción de un tímido carraspeo, sin ninguna mirada que las acompañara y con la subida de un ligero rubor que tiñó a traición las mejillas de Saga, detalle que al frío y detallista Shura no se le escapó, relatándole la verdad más primaria que Saga aún no se atrevía a asimilar completamente a viva voz.

\- Pues nada...que lo disfrutes.- Dijo Shura, agarrando su propio maletín.- Pero sinceramente creo que ilusionándote con este chaval estás cometiendo un error.- Añadió sin ser capaz de refrenar la expresión de todas sus impresiones, viendo cómo Saga se le avanzaba en su intención de abandonar el despacho y dejaba que la mano se apoyara sobre su hombro, presionándolo levemente como una sutil invitación a no añadir nada más.

\- Que pases un buen fin de semana, Shura.

###

_Lujoso hotel de la ciudad_

Shaka había llegado a la cita antes de tiempo, pero un sentimiento de extrema vergüenza le había mantenido anclado a una distancia prudencial del restaurante anunciado. Deseaba entrar, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo antes que llegara el fiscal. No deseaba parecer infantil, tonto, nervioso...Desesperado.

Hacía semanas que se había fijado en él: en el impecable fiscal Saga Samaras. Imposible no hacerlo, al menos para el joven forense en prácticas. Un par de casos habían unido sus caminos profesionalmente, y la primera vez que sus manos se estrecharon en una formal presentación, la mirada del fiscal osó penetrar fijamente sus admiradores ojos mientras el estómago parecía querer darse la vuelta entera.

Shaka no sabía lo que era...Quizás la seguridad con que se presentó...Quizás el seductor perfume que le acompañaba...o el traje de corte italiano que anunciaba la escultura carnal que celosamente guardaba...La grave voz o la profunda mirada...o la descarada atención que sólo a él le llegaba.

Saga no había disimulado en ningún momento la escrutadora inspección a la que sometió al joven forense en sus posteriores coincidencias profesionales. La manera en que le hablaba era simplemente subyugante, y el planificado interés que mostraba por sus estudios casi finalizados se convirtió en la excusa perfecta para saber que el joven muchacho se derretía en rubor cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban y la de Saga le decía que le desnudaba.

Para Shaka, únicamente un detalle se presentaba como cierto e irrefutable. El abrumador fiscal Saga se fijaba en él, y su atención le hacía sentir visible...E importante.

Con el paso de los días, alguna coincidencia de caminos con el fiscal empezó a resultar apremiante. La irresistible mirada de deseo que Saga vertía sobre él, simplemente se convirtió en algo adictivo. Y la quimera de esperar ser algo más que una distracción visual pasajera, finalmente se concretó en la soñada y temida propuesta: una cena.

A sus veinticuatro años de edad, la razón de Shaka no pudo rechazar lo que su corazón le reclamaba con gritos ensordecedores desde hacía semanas.

Aceptar sin pestañear fue uno de los pocos actos no analizados de su vida. Aunque los temores y las dudas le asaltaran en el preciso instante de ver desde su escondida posición cómo Saga se adentraba en el restaurante de un lujoso hotel de la ciudad, hablaba con el maitre y se dirigía a la mesa reservada, dónde un Martini blanco acudió a suavizarle la espera.

Y allí toda la sarta de dudas estúpidas no pensadas con anterioridad, acudió a entorpecerle los pasos: la elección de su tradicional indumentaria, la cuál distaba mucho de la elegancia que siempre embargaba al fiscal, el no saber qué decir ni de qué hablar...el miedo a haber confundido las intenciones con las que su alma había osado ofuscar a su analítica razón...

El tiempo pasaba, y Shaka seguía paralizado en el umbral de una situación anhelada y temida a partes iguales. A través de los cristales veía cómo Saga saboreaba con fingida calma su Martini, mientras sus ojos no paraban de espiar la hora que le ofrecía el reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda. Diez minutos habían transcurrido de la hora pactada. Diez minutos perdidos a la impecable puntualidad que tanto respetaba Shaka. Diez minutos eternos donde su corazón casi se atasca.

Tres suspiros, dos vueltas de pensamientos más y un definitivo impulso de sus deseos fueron los que finalmente le sentaron rebosante de timidez frente a quién se alzó a para recibirle, esbozando una media sonrisa irresistible y regalándole un formal apretón de manos que se dilató unos preciosos instantes más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La cena transcurrió tensa, sembrada de conversaciones inútiles dónde Saga se explayaba en relatarle los éxitos judiciales conseguidos en su corta carrera profesional, ofreciéndole sutilmente la información de su edad, esperando desvelar de la misma enmascarada manera la de su acompañante forense, sorprendiéndose sinceramente al saber que pese a contar con tan sólo veinticuatro preciosos años de juventud, sus estudios de medicina estaban a punto de culminarse con menos años de los habituales. La razón, poseer una mente brillante y una voluntad de entrega y esfuerzo que le facilitó contraer los cursos y aún así, superarlos con un éxito tan abrumador que ya le ofrecía un puesto seguro en el Instituto de Medicina Forense.

Saga era adicto al éxito. Shaka a la entrega y esfuerzo. Cualidades inherentes en los dos, y perfectamente intercambiables, con la única diferencia que Shaka obtenía el éxito por vocación en vez de estar regido por una ambición que Saga en ningún momento le ocultó.

La siguiente propuesta por parte del fiscal fue sumamente arriesgada. Y descarada: que Shaka le acompañara a tomar una última copa a la suite del lujoso hotel dónde habían saboreado excelentes obras culinarias. La suite que el fiscal siempre se pagaba cuando otro éxito profesional engrosaba su trabajada reputación.

La respuesta ofrecida fue seguirle hacia el ascensor, deseando que el rubor asentado en sus mejillas no se presentara en exceso encendido, y que los desbocados latidos del corazón que al mismo forense ensordecían no fueran percibidos por quién no evitaba examinarle con evidente deseo.

Una fría habitación recibió impasible sus presencias. La estancia era la más lujosa del edificio, pero como toda alcoba de hotel, su impersonalidad se respiraba en el ambiente. En un rincón de la vasta amplitud, un humeante jacuzzi hervía en burbujas de prometedora relajación, y sobre la mesa apostada en el centro, una botella de vino tinto esperaba ser descorchada para la ocasión.

Ante la mudez que había asaltado a Shaka desde el mismo instante de poner un pie en el ascensor, Saga se encargó de hacer de ese incómodo trance un espacio lleno de palabras amables, invitando a que Shaka dejara a un lado sus reservas y se decidiera a acceder dentro de la habitación algo más que los dos pasos que le mantenían próximo a la huida que empezaba a reclamarle su fastidiosa mente.

\- No siento adecuado que deba entorpecer su momento de relax...- Balbuceó Shaka a modo de mentirosa excusa para justificarse a sí mismo los miedos que le hacía nacer su falta de confianza en sí mismo.

Saga se había despojado de su americana, dejándola pulcramente colgada en el respaldo de una silla acolchada. La corbata ya había sido olvidada adrede en su casa, y los dos botones superiores de la camisa fueron desabrochados con sutileza antes de empezar a descorchar la cara botella de vino color sangre.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, por favor...estamos en una habitación de hotel...creo que aquí los formalismos empiezan a sobrar, ¿no crees, Shaka?- Dijo, acercándole una de las dos copas que habían sido llenadas con destreza hasta un poco menos de la mitad.- Ven...entra...charlemos un rato más...

Saga propinó un escueto sorbo sin dejar de mirarle directamente a los ojos, obligándole a desviarlos tomados por una extrema vergüenza que no respondía a nada más que al infundado sentimiento de inferioridad que siempre asaltaba al joven rubio cuando alguien decidía fijarse en él. No hubo tiempo otorgado a la razón de Shaka para que pudiera pensar. La mano de Saga se encargó de aniquilarlo desde el mismo instante que tomó la de Shaka y le invitó a seguir sus pasos hacia el interior de la habitación.

\- Pruébalo...es excelente...- Dijo Saga, señalando con su mirada y un sensual enarcamiento de las cejas la copa que se estremecía en la mano de Shaka.

Shaka obedeció ahogado en timidez, tratando de escapar del magnetismo de esos ojos con color de deseo que no se apartaban de su faz. Saga hizo lo propio, convidándole a dejar las reservas atrás al tiempo que permitía que su trasero se apoyara contra la mesa y uno de los pies se cruzara frente al que sostenía su peso.

\- Es bueno...supongo...- Susurró Shaka, correspondiéndole como pudo la mirada, tratando de sonreír sin parecer un completo estúpido a la espera de sufrir el primer avance.- No entiendo mucho de vinos...

\- No te preocupes...- Le reconfortó Saga sin dejar de sonreír.- Conocerlos es algo que requiere tiempo...igual que conocerte a ti, apuesto...Eres un poco hermético, Shaka, y esta cualidad me gusta. Supone un reto exquisito...

Shaka asintió sin poder evitar experimentar en sus carnes la temida estupidez, desviando la mirada, deseando saber qué hacer para no ganarse un rechazo que no deseaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Por qué has subido, Shaka? - Preguntó Saga de repente, consiguiendo hacer palidecer a su anhelado acompañante.

\- Tú...tú me lo has ofrecido...- Balbuceó Shaka atragantándose con los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

\- Te podrías haber negado...- Prosiguió Saga, siguiendo firme en esa posición que denotaba seguridad control. Shaka ya no sabía qué hacer ante este cambio en la situación, y por un maléfico instante empezó a sentirse burlado. Empezó a escuchar los gritos de su razón, que le recordaban lo que habían tratado de advertirle durante toda la velada, rindiéndose a ellos, dejando la copa sobre la mesa y disponiéndose a abandonar esa locura antes de caer más y más.

\- Lo...lo siento...no debí_

Saga no se pudo contener más. Sin pensarlo se olvidó de la copa y apresó con ambas manos el rostro de Shaka. El beso que le robó no fue sutil. Tampoco había sido ésa su intención, y pese a un primer rechazo nacido del desconcierto y la prontitud del acto, finalmente los labios de Shaka se rindieron a su demandante invasión.

La lengua de Saga los traspasó a discreción, hallando una dispuesta compañera de baile que le electrizó todos los sentidos con una celeridad inesperada. Pese a sus reservas iniciales, la lengua de Shaka se presentaba diestra en sus menesteres sensuales, y pronto fue ésta la que demandó su porción de protagonismo, ofreciendo una correspondencia dónde únicamente la música de sus desfasadas respiraciones acompañaba la unión.

La pasión de Shaka se había rendido sin remedio. El deseo de Saga amenazaba con desatarse por completo pero la razón del más joven acudió de nuevo a interrumpir sus respectivos anhelos. No sin esfuerzo Shaka abandonó los lujuriosos labios de Saga, apartándose de él sin siquiera poder mirarle, sintiéndose indigno de semejante atención cuando quién tenía ante sí era alguien tan influyente y abrumador que podía contar con la compañía de quienes él quisiera.

\- Lo siento Saga...yo...no...creo que...- Su cuerpo quemaba. Sus labios habían despertado una hambruna atroz, y su mirada rehuía cualquier apreciación del cuerpo de Saga mientras se apresuraba a reacomodarse infantilmente los rubios cabellos tras las orejas y a encontrar una excusa que validara las barreras que con maldad alzaba su mente.- ...creo que debo irme...

\- Mientes...- Le cortó Saga, saboreándose los labios sin dejar de mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Preguntó Shaka hundido en desconcierto.

\- No deseas irte...pero temes quedarte...- Siguió Saga, aún apoyado contra la mesa, deslizando su mano hacia el interior del bolsillo de los ceñidos pantalones que nada podían hacer para ocultar una prominente erección. Inconscientemente la mirada de Shaka siguió el camino que la mano de Saga realizó pensadamente, y cuando la atención del rubio estuvo fijada en la entrepierna del fiscal, la mano enfundada no dudó en acomodar descaradamente la hinchazón que traspasaba la protección de cualquier tela que la cubriese, presentándose como un manjar prohibido para un deseoso paladar.- Me gustas...Shaka...es más que evidente...Y yo creo que también te gusto...- Shaka seguía congelado frente a él, y Saga abandonó el apoyo de la mesa para agotar la distancia que les separaba y tomar sensualmente su mentón para conseguir que sus miradas se cruzaran en ese entramado de lujuriosos hilos imposibles de cortar.- Desde el primer día que te vi he estado soñando con este momento...- Prosiguió Saga, susurrando con irresistible voz mientras sus manos comenzaban a desabotonar la fina camisa de lino que protegía un blanco y lampiño pecho dispuesto a ser degustado. Shaka respiraba pesadamente, y su atención se enfocó sobre las manos de Saga, que maliciosamente ralentizaron sus movimientos, apartando la tela abierta al tiempo que sus pulgares rozaban sutilmente los pequeños y rosados pezones, consiguiendo sembrar un estremecimiento que afectó a todo el lienzo de su tersa piel.- He deseado en poder desnudarte...besarte...tocarte...

Los labios de Saga buscaron pronunciar estas últimas palabras directamente sobre la expectante boca de Shaka, el cuál la entreabrió ansiosa de ser besada otra vez, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió las decididas manos de Saga desabrochar el botón de sus jeans y deslizar con tortuosa lentitud la cremallera que aprisionada otra erección de sublime intensidad. La diestra de Saga no vaciló en colarse bajo la tela de la ropa interior y liberar esa excitación que se le antojó deliciosa y de sorprendente magnitud. Los dedos del fiscal se cerraron entorno al tenso grosor, y no demoraron en iniciar una serie de fricciones que arrancaron un sentido gemido de placer que Shaka sólo pudo ahogar mordiéndose sus propios labios. La voz de Saga seguía encandilando los sentidos del joven hindú. La mano moldeaba con firmeza una escultura carnal digna de los dioses y Shaka ya no tenía otra opción que someterse a la más insana tentación.

Saga no pudo seguir hablando. Los labios de Shaka se unieron a los suyos de nuevo, olvidándose de sus propias restricciones y temores, agarrando simplemente lo que con fervor había estado incubando durante semanas. Y Saga gustosamente se dejó hacer. Detuvo su tortura y dejó que las manos de Shaka viajaran por todo su cuerpo mientras su bocas se devoraban. Dejó que la dureza de su miembro fuera estrujada a través de las telas que aún la resguardaban. Dejó que sus propios gemidos de gozo alentaran más y más a su ansiado amante.

Dejó quemarse. Y consumirse en un placer demasiado tiempo añorado.

El ardor tomó el control de su razón, y las cuatro manos apenas tuvieron tiempo de empezar a despojarse completamente de toda la ropa que impedía la absoluta degustación de unos cuerpos que deseaban conocerse y saborease sin compasión.

Pese a su juventud, Shaka no era un inexperto, y las ansias de no perder lo que tanto había deseado con secreto frenesí actuó en su nombre, desabrochando la maldita hebilla de unos pantalones que sobraban, y que ocultaban la escultura de una poderosa erección que sus labios deseaban catar sin dilación. Sus rodillas se flexionaron hasta rozar el suelo, y el rasposo y lento descender de la cremallera enarboló aún más la excitación que Saga estaba conteniendo. Deseaba sentir la liberación de su dureza. Deseaba que unos desconocidos labios la descubrieran con detalle en su primera exploración, pero Shaka estaba resultando ser un dulce mucho más suculento de lo que su mente había fantaseado noche tras noche sin tregua. Las manos del rubio hindú acariciaron con destreza la abultada longitud, y cuando Saga se mordió los labios para frenar la primera oleada de desnuda tortura, fueron los de Shaka los que se atrevieron a succionar y mordisquear el miembro aún cubierto de ropa interior. Un gemido fue atascado tras los mordidos labios de Saga, y las manos no demoraron en enredarse entre revueltas hebras rubias cuando finalmente el pene fue descubierto y expuesto frente a la hambrienta mirada de Shaka.

Los labios del hindú lo tantearon suavemente al tiempo que su mano recorría la longitud de arriba abajo, ayudando a descubrir por completo el aterciopelado glande en la primera fricción de retroceso. Luego siguió otra fricción mientras la boca del joven seguía deleitándose con su trofeo, y finalmente Saga se agarró con fuerza a sus rubios cabellos cuando sintió una exquisita humedad cubrir su erección desde el sensible extremo, enterrándose hasta gran profundidad.

El delicioso maltrato que en contra de todo pronóstico le estaban ofreciendo los labios y mano de Shaka amenazaba con desatar el éxtasis antes de tiempo, y Saga no pensó cuando alzó a Shaka del suelo para tenderle con prisas sobre la cama y dejarse caer sobre él mientras sus labios se re encontraban y sus respectivas erecciones se friccionaban entre ellas. Los vaqueros de Shaka fueron arrancados de sus piernas con excesivas prisas, y Saga no se vio capaz de demorar por más tiempo la posesión que durante días le había quitado el sueño. Su avispada lengua no se abstuvo de recorrer la pierna que Saga invitó a reposar sobre su hombro, y cuando su vista recayó en el sudado y sonrojado rostro de Shaka, la invasión fue perpetrada. La espalda de Shaka se arqueó en una primera oleada de dolor disfrazado de intenso placer, pero este inconsciente movimiento sólo sirvió para que Saga tomara con firmeza uno de sus cachetes y lo mantuviera alzado para permitir la completa unión de sus cuerpos.

No fueron muchas las embestidas que Saga necesitó para alcanzar su punto de explosión. Las contracciones que sacudían a su apresado miembro frenaron su ímpetu por unos preciosos instantes urgentes para recobrar aire, pero aún no había terminado la sesión. Shaka seguía regodeándose en olas de placer bajo su peso, y la excitación del joven esperaba su turno de ser saciada. Con descaro, Shaka se asió de los desgreñados mechones azulados del respetable fiscal, y sin albergar ya ni una pizca de vergüenza le invitó a sentir la destreza de sus labios sobre un erecto falo que demandaba ser exprimido hasta no poder ofrecer más.

Media hora...Quizás una...Imposible saber el tiempo que transcurrieron sumidos en una dimensión regida por la lujuria y el desenfrenado deseo. Sólo supieron que cuando la cordura regresó a ellos, sus cuerpos se presentaban bañados en sudor, embarrados de sexo y carentes de respiración. Sus miradas se buscaron entre el éxtasis que aún palpitaba en su sangre, y el profundo beso que le ofreció Saga se presentó con el sabor bochornosamente alterado, arrancando em ambos la necesidad de refrescar sus gargantas con algún elixir que no les siguiera dejando con hambre de más.

Saga se alzó de la cama, acabó de deshacerse de los pantalones que se habían quedado atascados a la mitad de los muslos y tiró de Shaka para sumergirse ambos en las turbulentas aguas de un jacuzzi que no tenían nada que envidiar a la vorágine que había gobernado sus deseos más terrenales. La botella de vino tinto les siguió con sus dos acompañantes de fino cristal, y después de haber recuperado algo parecido a la respetabilidad que un día les había presentado, Saga no dudó en alzar la copa y brindar.

\- ¿Por qué brindamos? - Preguntó Shaka, redescubriendo la timidez que había olvidado ante la cama.

\- Por nosotros, Shaka...- Saga no pudo estarse de guiñarle un ojo al tiempo que se refrescaba la sequedad ocasionada en su garganta por el derroche de pasión.- Para una segunda ocasión...El viernes próximo volveré a estar aquí...- Informó en tono picarón, deleitándose con el color que tomaba las mejillas de quién escondía una auténtica fiera bajo su rostro vestido de traicionera candidez.

\- Y...¿debo esperar hasta el viernes próximo? - Replicó Shaka, sorprendiéndose ante su propio atrevimiento.

Saga sonrió complacido, y después de tomar otro sorbo abrió de par en par la puerta del camino hacia la absoluta felicidad.- Bueno...yo hasta mañana no me iré de esta habitación...

Shaka dejó su copa tras el borde que delineaba el jacuzzi después de haberla apurado enteramente, hallando en su calidez el coraje necesario para hacerse valer. Exhalando natural erotismo al acercarse a Saga entre las hervientes aguas, permitiéndose el atrevimiento de acariciarle el pecho hasta deslizar las manos hacia los hombros, recorrer la longitud de sus brazos hasta dar con la mano que sostenía la copa y despojarla de su misión, alejando el cristal hacia una zona de confort.

\- ¿Aún quieres aprender a conocerme? ¿Igual que se aprende a conocer los buenos vinos? - Inquirió el rubio, tanteando los labios de Saga con renovada avidez.

\- Por supuesto...- Respondió Saga, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y echando la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que las manos de Shaka se sumergían y comenzaban a explorar el cuerpo enterrado bajo el agua.

\- ¿Y...deseas que te sorprenda? - Continuó excitánodole Shaka, agarrando firmemente sus cachetes mientras succionaba con maestría la piel bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, colocándose estratégicamente entre las piernas del fiscal, para dejarle notar el descarado nacimiento de una nueva erección.

\- No puedo esperar más a ello, Shaka...- Ronroneó Saga, agarrándose a los mojados cabellos que se adherían a la espalda del joven forense, ofreciéndose en total sumisión.

Shaka no se hizo rogar más, y en ese momento Saga se rindió a su voluntad.

Sus labios se ensamblaron de nuevo, y sin saberlo, en esa fría habitación de hotel nació algo más que un tórrido deseo imposible de ignorar.

Nació algo que ambos se prometieron en secreto no dejar de cultivar.

 


	2. Saga y Shaka: Rendición

_Advertencias: Lemon o pseudo-lemon._

* * *

**## SAGA y SHAKA ##**

**Rendición**

_Instituto de Medicina Forense de Atenas_

\- Ya lo acabarás mañana...- Propuso Mu, que ya estaba recogiendo todas sus pertenencias para guardarlas dentro de la mochila que trasportaba más libros y apuntes de los que en realidad necesitaba.

\- No, quiero dejarlo hecho hoy.

Shaka seguía redactando el informe forense que había quedado pendiente de la última autopsia que ambos habían practicado casi sin supervisión de sus superiores. Tanto Shaka como Mu eran dos brillantes y avanzados estudiantes de medicina, y las prácticas que estaban desempeñando en el Instituto de Medicina Forense casi llegaban a su fin, esbozándoles ante sus ilusiones profesionales la puerta que definitivamente les iba a permitir ocupar ese despacho como propio.

\- ¡Venga ya, Shaka! ¡Que hoy es tu cumpleaños! ¡Vamos a celebrarlo! - Exclamó Mu, olvidándose de la mochila a medio llenar para acercarse a su amigo y colega y ojear la evolución del informe en proceso de confección.

\- Te digo que quiero terminar ésto...- Insistió Shaka, deteniendo su tecleo para avistar de refilón el concentrado rostro de Mu por encima de su hombro.

\- Pero si ya está casi hecho. Solamente te queda escribir estas cuatro conclusiones...

Mu miró los papeles que Shaka mantenía sobre la mesa y próximos a él, repletos de los garabatos y anotaciones que habían hecho los dos sobre el último caso estudiado. Sin dudar tomó el que contenía las conclusiones mencionadas y después de releerlo con rapidez y suspirar resignación, volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa. Shaka se lo acercó sin decir nada y lo puso sobre todos los demás papeles que ya habían sido repasados y exprimidos, prosiguiendo con lo suyo.

Mu resopló otra vez. Apoyó las manos sobre su cadera y se quedó acuchillando a su colega tanto con la mirada como con su próxima presencia, esperando que su presión al fin consiguiera arrancar a Shaka de ahí, pero nada. Todo parecía inútil. Tanto como las tonterías que parecía que el hindú ejecutaba en el texto para ganar un tiempo que al parecer Mu le robaba sin saberlo.

\- ¿No te apetece salir a tomar algo por ahí y celebrar que al fin me alcanzas con los veinticinco? - Inquirió el exótico y futuro forense, rindiéndose ante la poca predisposición que mostraba su amigo.

\- Hoy es martes...- Acotó Shaka, deteniendo su dilatada tarea para darse vuelta con la silla de despacho y encarar a Mu, descubriéndole ya con la mochila colgada del hombro.- ¿No crees que es mejor salir de fiesta el viernes o sábado? Así, si nos pasamos de vueltas tenemos días para dormir...pero mañana debemos estar aquí otra vez puntuales...No es buena idea salir hoy.

\- Vale, vale, ya lo capto...- Claudicó Mu a la fuerza, agitando una mano como señal que demandaba un cese en las absurdas justificaciones del rubio hindú.- Pero que sepas que no me gusta celebrar ningún cumpleaños cuando no es el día. A mí me da igual en que día de la semana caigan, ya sea martes o domingo. El día es el que es, no hay más.

\- Mu...por favor...- Rogó Shaka, que avistó el reloj que presidía ese despacho, poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.- Nos vemos mañana, ¿de acuerdo? - Dijo acto seguido, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre el decepcionado rostro de Mu.

\- Está bieeen...Hasta mañana entonces. Que te lo pases bien con las obstrucciones arteriales y carencias respiratorias que han ocasionado el deceso del último caso.- Le soltó Mu, intentando hacer una broma que no sonó como tal.

\- Lo intentaré.

Shaka mostró su mejor sonrisa antes que se sintiera traicionado por la insistencia de su mirada en chequear la hora del reloj a cada momento, y entonces Mu supo a ciencia cierta que algo revoloteaba en la mente del hindú, y que él allí sobraba.

Para su confirmación, la grave voz que se aventuró en hacerse escuchar a sus espaldas acabó de darle la razón.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo hacía que el Fiscal General de Atenas estaba merodeando por sus dominios, pero descubrir su presencia tras la intrusión de su voz encendió las mejillas de Shaka con la misma rapidez que dotó las piernas de Mu con la determinación de desaparecer de un escenario donde él no ocupaba un rol principal. Y en esos primerizos días, ni siquiera secundario.

\- Vaya, vale...ahora lo comprendo del todo...- Dijo sin apenas atreverse a cruzar su mirada con la complaciente sonrisa de Saga.- Pues nada...- Añadió, reacomodándose el asa de la mochila sobre su hombro, sabiendo que la presencia del importante fiscal no era una casualidad dado que estaba al corriente del tonteo que hacía semanas que existía entre su amigo y Saga.- Espero que acabes de pasar un feliz día. Y estoy seguro que así será. Adiós señor Fiscal...

Mu abandonó el despacho emitiendo esta escueta despedida que chocó de bruces contra el siempre altivo y elegante porte del Fiscal Saga Samaras, el cuál se presentaba quieto bajo el umbral de la puerta que le daba acceso al despacho de los médicos forenses. Con su maletín de piel yacente a sus pies, recostado sensualmente contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Todavía no era la hora de su enésima cita con el joven forense que nervioso no sabía qué hacer ante esa placentera y esperada intrusión, limitándose a sonreír con rubor, regresar su mirada sobre una pantalla de ordenador donde ya nada veía y aclararse la garganta haciendo uso de un carraspeo que encandiló aún más la atención del Fiscal.

\- Creí que aún tardarías un poco más en llegar.- Balbuceó, fingiendo una renovada dedicación a la redacción de un informe que, por supuesto, dejaría sin acabar.

\- He conseguido robarle un poco de tiempo al reloj. Me apetecía verte, Shaka...- Saga rescató su maletín de las bajezas del suelo y se internó del todo dentro del despacho, procurando cerrar adecuadamente la puerta a sus espaldas ayudándose de la privacidad que le ofrecía un solidario pestillo. Acto seguido, volvió a olvidarse del maletín que contenía gran parte de su trabajo y se despojó de la americana que conjuntaba a la perfección con unos pantalones de exquisito corte italiano. La corbata ya había sido descartada antes de abandonar su propio despacho y una vez la americana fue colgada del perchero dispuesto para resguardar las pertenencias de los forenses, al fin Saga aparentaba un poco más los jóvenes treinta y tres años que lucía con un atractivo sobrenatural.

\- Dame unos minutos y enseguida termino con ésto...

Shaka trató de ocultar el desequilibrio que sufría todo su ser cada vez que se hallaba a solas con el Fiscal más importante de la ciudad, pero el roce del aliento de Saga sobre su nuca acabó de robarle el poco control que sobre sí mismo le quedaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Shaka...- Susurró Saga sobre su descubierta piel, aprovechando que el forense aún lucía toda su larga y rubia cabellera recogida con pulcritud por encima de su nuca.- ¿Sabes que adoro cuando te recoges el cabello así, dejándome via libra para saborearte a placer?

El estremecimiento que sufrió el forense ante este meditado y sensual contacto se hizo palpable en el erizamiento instantáneo que sufrió toda su piel, y se vio fatalmente acompañado por la subida en intensidad del rubor que ya copaba sus mejillas y en el absurdo temblor que comenzó a gobernar su voz.- Gracias...Y sí, lo sé, pero es que todavía no he tenido tiempo de asearme después de practicar la última autopsia...- Dijo, emitiendo un susurro que escapó como un suspiro, hallándose sacudido por un intenso escalofrío que no pudo ocultar. Sus dedos pretendieron seguir tecleando letras y palabras que ya no albergaban sentido alguno, y como acto defensivo que prentendía servir a una indiferencia que de nada le valía, intentó alcanzar el dichoso papel que contenía las conclusiones que efectivamente, esa tarde ya no iría a teclear.

Permaneciendo de pie estratégicamente a sus espaldas, Saga le robó el papel de la mano, permitiéndose la osadía de dejarlo donde estaba y volver a tentar la descubierta nuca de Shaka, quién se vio vencido sin remedio por el influjo que ese elegante y altivo hombre, ocho años mayor que él, estaba vertiendo sobre su voluntad desde hacía más semanas de las que era capaz de recordar.

\- He estado toda la tarde esperando que llegara este momento, Shaka...Apenas he podido concentrarme en el caso que ahora mismo llevo entre manos...- Susurró con deseo apenas contenido.

Las manos de Saga se deslizaron con calculada malicia por el torso de Shaka, que todavía lucía la indumentaria típica de su puesto de trabajo, consistiendo ésta en unos anchos y livianos pantalones de color azul y una sencilla camiseta de manga corta que sustituía la protocolaria camisa también de color cielo, muy probablemente mancillada durante el trabajo de quirófano desempeñado por la tarde. El joven forense inspiró con fuerzas, luchando para mantener a ralla todo el cúmulo de placenteros estímulos que ese simple contacto arrancaba en cada capa de su blanca piel. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y debatiéndose entre el deber de fingir que esa visita tampoco era tan interesante como aparentaba y la urgencia de olvidarse de todo y lanzarse al vacío de la pasión que ese hombre le despertaba, le ofreció otra absurda excusa que ni él mismo osaba creer.

\- Saga, por favor...aquí no...

\- ¿Por qué?

Otro húmedo y punzante beso aterrizó sobre su cuello, y fue entonces cuando todas las alarmas que protegían la discreción y la sobriedad se despertaron en Shaka.

\- ¡Es mi lugar de prácticas, Saga! ¡No estamos en el hotel! - Exclamó, consiguiendo apartarse un par de palmos gracias a un impulso que sus manos buscaron sobre el borde del escritorio, deslizándose junto a la gastada silla de oficina el trecho necesario para poder afrentar a Saga con fingida ofensa.- Puede que pronto trabaje aquí y no quiero...no puedo comportarme como un adolescente sin casa...

Shaka clavó sobre Saga una mirada a la que le urgía reprenderle las intenciones y mantenerle alejado.

Sobretodo alejado.

La frunción de su ceño lo intentaba, defender la negación que el joven hindú se había propuesto, pero el rubor que seguía tiñendo sus mejillas le contradecía con una dulzura que a Saga le valía y le sobraba para saberse con el mando de la situación.

El Fiscal se sonrió con deleite al ver la mezcla de contradicciones que embargaban la escena, y decidió apartarse unos pasos de su entorno más vital y otorgar a su joven amante el espacio que éste creía necesitar.

\- Está bien. Termina con lo que tengas que hacer que yo te espero.- Propuso, dando un pequeño rodeo por el despacho mientras se permitía curiosear varios de los objetos y libros que había dispuestos aquí y allá, decidiendo al fin tomar asiento en la silla que correspondía al compañero de prácticas de Shaka, el recién huido Mu.- ¿Te importa que me espere aquí?

\- Mejor podrías hacerlo abajo, en el vestíbulo del edificio...- Le espetó Shaka, acercándose de nuevo al ordenador para guardar todo su trabajo redactado y apagarlo definitivamente.

\- Prefiero quedarme aquí. Me gusta ver cómo intentas hacer lo correcto cuando te cuesta un mundo llevarlo a cabo.- Dijo, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo después de haber cruzado una pierna por encima de la otra.

\- No me cuesta un mundo. Es mi trabajo de cada día. Es mecánico y protocolario.- Se justificó con cada vez peor fingida indiferencia.

\- ¿Y tu trabajo de cada día consiste en amontonar cuatro veces la misma pila de papeles? - Insistió Saga, internamente divertido al ver el nerviosismo que apenas abandonaba a Shaka, siendo el culpable de robarle todo el temple y la serenidad que le caracterizaba.

Shaka bufó ante su estúpida ineptitud para escapar del magnético influjo de Saga, y después de dar por zanjada la puesta en orden de su escritorio, pensó en que quizás lo mejor sería ir al vestuario contiguo, cambiarse de ropas e ir a cenar donde fuera que Saga hubiera hecho la reserva para celebrar ese normal y corriente día que el Fiscal se empeñaba en que fuera especial.

De modo que respiró hondo, se mantuvo en silencio y después de unos segundos que le sirvieron para ordenar más la mente que la mesa, Shaka se alzó de la silla y pasó decidido por al lado de Saga sin mirarle, y por su desgracia o fortuna, sintiéndose maléficamente amarrado por la muñeca.- Debo ir a cambiarme de ropas...- Le advirtió, todavía con el ceño fruncido como defensa ante su debilidad más terrenal.- No puedo salir a la calle así.

\- ¿Y si te digo que me pones a cien con estas ropas de enfermero...? - Ronroneó Saga, ayudándose del anclaje al que sometía la muñeca del forense para darse media vuelta sobre la rodante silla, lo justo para quedarse de frente a Shaka e invitarle a no expandir más la escasa distancia que les separaba.

\- ¡No son de enfermero! Es la vestimenta al uso de toda persona sanitaria...- Shaka se explicó en exceso, cayendo en la trampa que Saga le había tendido para deleitarse con los continuos rechazos que trataban de eludir lo inevitable.- Y te he dicho que aquí no...

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Insistió, reforzando el contacto para conseguir que poco a poco Shaka se fuera rindiendo a sus deseos, acercándose a él con esa exquisita mezcla de dudas y pasión contenida que le moldeaba el rostro en un cúmulo de sutiles expresiones altamente sugerentes.

\- Pues porqué tú eres el Fiscal más importante de la ciudad, estamos en un edificio público y yo...yo sigo siendo un médico forense en prácticas...

\- Por poco tiempo...- Susurró Saga, tomando la cintura de Shaka con la mano que no le sostenía la probabilidad de escapada.

\- Y porqué alguien podría entrar...y nos podría ver...- Muy a su pesar, Shaka ya se hallaba con ambas manos posadas sobre los hombros de Saga, acariciándolos con una devoción que no quería sentir, pero que nada podía hacer para evadir, y allí supo que había llegado su rendición. La misma que aparecía cada vez que Saga se proponía sacar a relucir su lado menos cándido y más oculto y pasional.

\- He asegurado la puerta con el pestillo después de entrar, de modo que nadie nos va a descubrir...- La sonrisa que esbozó Saga no iba a ser testigo de ninguna negación, y sus labios lo sabían, con tanta certeza como que era cuestión de segundos que fueran asaltados por un hambre feroz.

\- ¡¿Que has hecho qué?! - Exclamó Shaka, tensándose ante el atrevimiento mostrado por alguien que seguía sorprendiéndole en cada encuentro que todavía mantenían con etiqueta clandestina.

\- Si tanto de disgusta mi decisión, entonces dime que abra la puerta y pídeme otra vez que te espere en el vestíbulo del piso inferior. Si me lo pides, lo haré...- Saga pronunció esta propuesta al tiempo que deslizaba ambas manos hacia los glúteos de Shaka y le invitaba con firmeza a encaramarse sobre él, acto que el forense no pudo ni quiso evadir...Y menos aún después de sentir bajo la presión de su cuerpo otra tensión que a base de tímidos espasmos iba creciendo en dureza y magnitud.

\- Eres un manipulador, Saga...- Balbuceó Shaka, acercando sus labios hacia los de su obstinado amante, manteniéndolos separados lo suficiente para hacerse rogar y desear.

\- Soy abogado fiscal. Manipular a veces forma parte de mi trabajo...

La voz de Saga emergió ronca y pesada, deseosa y hambrienta, pero sus labios todavía no iban a ceder. La pugna que libraban con el deseo que también sentía Shaka era sencillamente deliciosa, tanto como el sutil alzamiento de caderas que consiguió aumentar la presión sobre la erección que irremediablemente le iba naciendo, y que se hallaba presionada por el íntimo contacto de sus cuerpos todavía vestidos.

\- Ésto que estamos a punto de hacer no es prudente...- Shaka había cerrado los ojos en un infructuoso empeño de mantener el control de sus sentidos, pero el aliento de Saga quemaba sobre su rostro, mezclándose peligrosamente con el suyo propio.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que estamos a punto de hacer? - Inquirió, apretando los glúteos del joven rubio para propiciar hacer el contacto de sus cuerpos todavía más sólido, tórrido y excitante.

\- ¡Ésto, Saga! ¡Maldita sea! Ésto...- La exclamación se ahogó sin remedio sobre los prestos labios del Fiscal, siendo invadidos con fiereza al tiempo que los duchos dedos de cirujano forense se apresuraban a desabrochar con atropello todos y cada uno de los botones de la blanca camisa que cubría el escultural torso de Saga, despojándolo de protección con ansias e incipiente deseo a punto de desatarse.

El beso compartido fue guiado por una urgencia voraz, alimentada a consciencia durante los días en que sus cuerpos no se saboreaban, y la excitación que se despertaba en Shaka se hacía evidente bajo las ropas, con fuerza, restregándose sin pudor sobre un vientre que se deleitaba con su cubierta dureza.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Ya no existía razón ni vergüenza que pudiera poner freno a ese derroche de pasión que unía a esos dos hombres tan diferentes en carácter y edad, y tan innegablemente atraídos por algo más que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser un simple anhelo de satisfacción carnal.

Los furiosos besos se sucedían, pugnando por ganar el control sobre los otros labios prestos para la batalla, y una vez la camisa fue completamente alejada del terreno de lucha, a Shaka le fue imperioso apartarse de la excitación presa bajo su peso lo mínimo y necesario para poder alcanzar el cinturón y desamarrar la hebilla con el temblor que le subrayaba la pasión más descontrolada. Los labios de Saga apenas obtuvieron respiro, y cuando la erección fue liberada de las telas íntimas que la cubrían, las manos del mayor no dudaron en deslizar los livianos pantalones hacia abajo, agradeciendo que fuera únicamente una goma la que los mantenía sujetos a una cintura que deseaba volver a asir con fuerza. Por instinto, el joven hindú buscó apoyo con sus pies para facilitar la lujuriosa voluntad del fiscal, volviendo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él una vez sus pantalones habían dejado al descubierto los imprescindibles centímetros de piel.

Ya estaban los dos sumidos en las mismas bochornosas condiciones, mostrando ambos sus ansias de satisfacer la pasión y el deseo poderosamente reflejados en las erecciones que descaradas emergían, que se rozaban entre ellas y que gozaban con un placentero contacto que quisieron dilatar mientras sus labios seguían besándose y las manos reconociéndose cada porción de dermis ofrecida.

\- ¿Todavía quieres que...que te espere abajo? - Saga lo preguntó con la voz atorada en medio de su garganta, sintiéndola ronca y gutural, aprovechando el segundo de libertad del que gozaron sus labios mientras Shaka se procuraba una urgida toma de aire. Una inspiración que le dio el valor para asir el dispuesto pene de Saga y masajearlo con la intención de hacerle alcanzar su mayor dimensión.

\- Quiero...quiero que calles...- Bramó Shaka entre quejidos de placer.- Quiero que me toques...- Prosiguió, volviendo a invadir la boca de Saga con excelente maestría y erotismo al tiempo que tomaba la diestra del Fiscal y la invitaba a moldear su propia excitación.- Y quiero que...que me prometas que...

Un gemido quedó atascado tras los labios sellados de Shaka cuándo éste sintió la destreza que jugaba a enarbolar aún más la tibia sensibilidad de su excitada piel, dándole alas para apretarse más sobre los muslos de Saga, acomodarse sobre ellos y asirse de la nuca que le mantenía esa deseada boca cerca.

\- ¿Qué...Shaka? - Murmuró Saga a duras penas, ahogando gemidos y rozando con el movimiento de sus labios el ardiente aliento de Shaka al mismo momento que se rendía al placer que sentir su miembro friccionado sin pausa suponía .- ¿Que te prometa...qué?

\- Que ésto...aquí...no volverá a suceder...

El orgasmo explosionó en Saga antes de lo que pudo imaginar, y sin poder recobrar una mínima porción de aliento, su mano se vio guiada en la velocidad e intensidad que el éxtasis recién experimentado le arrebataba, hasta que otra eyaculación se vertió sobre su vientre agitado.

Justo después de ese extasiado instante donde el tiempo pareció desaparecer, Shaka dejó caer su rostro arrebolado, sudado y vencido sobre el hombro de Saga. Recobrar una acompasada respiración era más urgente para superar la vergüenza que ya comenzaba a despertar en su interior, pero el abrazo que le regaló Saga, el beso que depositó sobre su hombro y la caricia que lentamente se iba colando con más calma bajos las húmedas telas de su camiseta le dijeron que estaba bien...Que lo que habían hecho estaba bien...

Que los encuentros sexuales que llevaban tiempo sellando en hoteles y en ubicaciones ajenas e impersonales estaban bien...

Pero que compartir un espacioso y lujoso piso ya iba siendo una opción mejor.

\- Shaka...

\- ¿ Qué...? - Esbozó el forense entre exhaustas respiraciones, cediendo a la insólita ternura de besar la mejilla de Saga antes de poder mirarle a los ojos con algo de dignidad.

\- Ven a vivir conmigo. No puedo esperar más...- Susurró, perdiéndose dentro del azul de esos ojos que desde su primer choque de manos le habían observado con devoción.- Es el mejor regalo que me podrías hacer...

\- Vaya, y yo que creía que el que hoy cumplía años era yo...- Se medio rió Shaka, despejándose de la frente los sudados mechones de cabello que se habían soltado de su amarre durante el inesperado juego sexual.

\- Está bien, tienes razón...- Admitió Saga, mientras deslizaba otra vez sus manos hacia los desnudos glúteos del joven forense, aunque ahora sin intenciones lujuriosas.- Pero te advierto que cada día me cuesta más no verte...no saborearte...no tocarte y sentir cómo tú lo haces conmigo...Así que si declinas por enésima vez mi proposición, asume las consecuencias de mis visitas aquí. Abajo me conocen, siempre me dejarán subir porqué soy el Fiscal General, y por lo tanto tengo el acceso facilitado en casi cada edificio público de esta ciudad...

\- ¿Me estás amenazando con repetir esta obscenidad? - Preguntó Shaka, mirando de refilón y con renovado pudor las consecuencias blancuzcas y viscosas que yacían sobre el vientre de Saga.

\- Todas las veces que haga falta hasta que consiga tenerte durmiendo a mi lado cada día.

Saga se sonrió con picardía, achicando los ojos y emulando casi a la perfección la sonrisa que poseía un hermano gemelo al cuál Shaka aún no conocía.

\- No sé, señor Fiscal...Primero deberíamos asearnos...- Dijo, tomando un par de pañuelos de papel que sacaban la cabeza por la rendija de una caja que complementaba el atrezzo del escritorio de Mu. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo, trató de eliminar cualquier rastro del derroche de pasión que allí acababa de suceder, y Saga dócilmente se dejó hacer.- Después convendría ir a tomar la cena que me prometió y que mi estómago reclama, y luego ya lo pensaré...- Concluyó Shaka, permitiéndose hablarle de usted para frivolizar con el respeto que Saga perdía cada vez que se hallaban a solas.

\- ¿Y si te digo que la cena la tengo lista en mi casa?

\- ¿Acaso me está tendiendo una trampa?

\- Por supuesto. Una de la que no te voy a dejar escapar.

Shaka se rió con timidez y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se cubría la parcial desnudez deslizando hacia arriba los holgados pantalones, dejando libre a Saga que hizo lo mismo después de tomar otro pañuelo desechable más y acabar de limpiar los restos de la batalla que impregnaban su vientre.

\- ¿Eres buen cocinero? - Se interesó el forense, deshaciéndose del flojo amarre que seguía apresando sus cabellos para dejarlos caer lacios y libres sobre su espalda.

\- El cátering de confianza al que acudo a menudo lo es.

Otra leve carcajada asaltó al forense, que poco a poco se iba soltando en espontaneidad.- Menudo panorama me planteas, Saga...

\- Te digo la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad. Tal y como exijo a todos aquellos que siento ante un tribunal. Tú no te mereces menos. No soy un maestro de la cocina, y mi trabajo apenas me deja tiempo para mejorar mis escasas artes culinarias, pero tengo buen paladar para saber elegir bien quién cocina por mí.

\- ¿Sabes que aceptar la propuesta de convivencia va a conllevar que se haga más o menos pública tu vida privada? ¿Y la mía? - Planteó Shaka, recobrando un atisbo de la seriedad que le caracterizaba.- La gente habla...Los vecinos hablarán...La noticia que el Fiscal convive con un médico forense en prácticas de su mismo sexo correrá como la pólvora...

\- Que lo haga, Shaka. Solo los que hagan correr la pólvora son los que se quemarán con ella. No nosotros.- Saga se alzó de la silla, aún sintiendo flaqueza en sus piernas, pero lo disimuló con una maestría innata en él mientras con toda la naturalidad del mundo recuperaba su impoluta y blanca camisa y se la enfundaba con rapidez. Uno a uno los botones fueron abrochados, todo bajo la pensativa inspección que le dedicaba Shaka, quién ahora se hallaba con su trasero apoyado contra su mesa de trabajo y ambas manos asidas al borde de la misma, como sostén complementario para su agotamiento físico y para la decisión más importante que hacía tiempo Saga le insistía en tomar.

\- No desearía que tu relación conmigo contribuyera a generar habladurías que pudieran perjudicarte.- Se explicó con voz queda, alzando la mirada sin mover un centímetro el apocamiento de su rostro.- La gente te admira. El mundo judicial te respeta, tanto como tú respetas a tu padre y el legado que él dejó. ¿No temes echar al traste todo este respeto?

\- Mi trabajo es un mundo. Mi vida privada y personal otro. Es así de sencillo.

\- Pero yo...

\- Pero nada. Y como diría mi hermano...¡Me la suda! - Se rió Saga, insertando el bajo de la camisa dentro de sus pantalones antes de abrochárselos y rubricar su aspecto con el adecuado amarre de su cinturón de cara piel.

\- ¡Saga! Jaja, ¿desde cuándo hablas así?

\- No hablo así...No al menos en condiciones normales, pero mi hermano es como es...- Dijo con tono divertido y sincero.- Ya le conocerás...Es más rudo, más dejado en todo, sobretodo en su vocabulario y en sus formas de expresarse, y a veces, cuando estoy con él...alguna de sus callejeras expresiones se me pegan. Por desgracia, parece que de las mías a él se le enganchan pocas. O ninguna...

\- Entonces curioso personaje debe ser tu hermano...

\- Nos queremos. Nos odiamos. A menudo no nos soportamos pero no podemos dejar de vernos, aunque sea una vez por semana...Es lo que tiene haber nacido con un gemelo.

\- ¡¿Gemelo?! - Exclamó Shaka con evidente sorpresa.- ¡Ésto no me lo habías dicho aún!

\- Pues ya lo sabes.- Sonrió complacido el Fiscal, acabándose de ajustar la ropa y atusar el cabello con destellos de dignidad.

\- ¿Y qué va a pensar él de ti...? ¿De nosotros?

\- ¡Pues nada! ¡Que piense lo que quiera! ¡Yo no me meto con su desordenada vida! - Exclamó Saga, impacientándose de verdad ante tanto temor sobre el maldito  _"¿Y qué dirán?".-_ Bueno...a veces intento que se reconduzca, que madure un poco, pero como es inútil hacerle cambiar no me queda otra opción que respetar sus elecciones de vida. Pero dejemos de hablar de él...Hoy es tu día, una magnífica cena nos espera en casa y te advierto que he comprado una botella del mismo vino que tomamos en la suite del hotel la primera noche que cenamos juntos...- Sentenció, ofreciendo un guiño de ojo que encerraba algo más que una buena copa de vino tinto de origen español.

Shaka se sonrió con timidez y optó por abandonar el apoyo que le ofrecía su propio escritorio para ahora sí, irse a cambiar de ropas antes de pisar la calle.- El vino es otra trampa. Sé cómo acabamos con su ayuda...

\- Te quedaste a pasar la noche conmigo en el hotel. No te voy a mentir confesándote que espero que hoy suceda lo mismo...

El joven hindú negó con la cabeza gacha, se sonrió otra vez para sus adentros y comenzó a valorar muy seriamente una rendición mientras desaparecía de la vista de Saga, el cuál se dispuso a enfundarse la americana y recuperar el preciado maletín que contenía los casos judiciales más escabrosos de la ciudad de Atenas.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, Shaka reapareció vestido con unos juveniles jeans, una camisa de lino con claro corte hindú y su cabello un tanto humedecido por gentileza de una buena dosis de agua que también había refrescado su rostro. La bandolera que contenía sus pertenencias de estudiante en prácticas ya colgaba de su hombro y se asentaba sobre su cuerpo cruzándole el pecho. Saga inspiró hondo y se sonrió con sana altanería al verle emerger representando a la perfección el papel de tímido jovenzuelo que aún era, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido cuando Shaka se acercó a uno de los dos escritorios, tomó un post-it amarillo y escribió algo en él.

Unas enigmáticas letras que proponían una dirección lejana y desconocida por Saga, detalle que el Fiscal corroboró cuando dicho misterio aterrizó en su mano.

\- ¿Qué es esta dirección? - Inquirió con la guardia baja.

\- Es la dirección de mi apartamento. Si voy a pasar la noche contigo, quizás que vaya en busca de algo de ropa. No pretenderás que mañana regrese aquí vistiendo lo mismo...

Shaka no dijo nada más. Sencillamente se dispuso a liberar el pestillo que había salvaguardado su locura más tórrida y salió de ese despacho que en cuestión de meses, junto con su amigo Mu, ocuparían con total autoridad.

Saga volvió a sonreírse, sintiéndose feliz y complacido. Ganador de otra batalla que hacía semanas había cambiado la etiqueta de capricho por la de futuro e ilusión. Releyó otra vez la dirección y guardó el papel en el bolsillo de su americana, habiendo memorizado con rapidez la ubicación.

Por supuesto que le acompañaría al apartamento en busca de lo que fuera que Shaka estimara oportuno o necesario.

Claro que le facilitaría todo lo que pudiera si así conseguía que aquél del que se estaba enamorando sin remedio decidiera quedarse a su lado.

Sin dudarlo que lucharía día tras día para hacer crecer una relación que a él le complementaba el alma.

Durante esos días, Saga no dudaba en que su futuro más íntimo y personal por fin había alcanzado una orilla donde asentarse.

En el transcurso de esos primeros meses, sus apuestas no albergaban ningún quiebre ni desvío. Ninguna mala elección ni mucho menos algún descarrilamiento de su ilusión más privada.

Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta la factura de la rutina, a veces tan necesaria. Otras tan traidora y despiadada.

Dos años transcurrirían antes de convertirse en su víctima. Pero esa noche aún no lo sabía.

Tampoco importaba.

Esa noche su vida se vería iluminada con un nuevo fulgor ajeno a la dulce adicción al éxito profesional que sufría, y un joven futuro forense de rubios cabellos era el instigador directo de su dicha.


	3. Marin y Aioria

 

* * *

**#MARIN y AIORIA#**

Kanon acababa de irse. Y con su partida sólo había quedado una intensa sensación de incertidumbre y nerviosismo que sentó a Marin al borde del sofá, robándole el sueño y la calma necesarias para poder enfrentar uno de los días más duros de su corta carrera profesional.

Regulus parecía que había vuelto a caer en los dominios de Morfeo, pero Marin estaba muy lejos de ellos. La soledad que reinaba en el salón de su piso sólo era acompañada por el eco de la confesión de Kanon, y por la extraña sensación de pese a todo lo descubierto, no poder odiarle.

Por fin Marin se sentía capaz de comprenderle, y de perdonarle todas las malas actitudes que el abogado había despachado contra ella desde el primer instante que empezaron a compartir trabajo.

Respirando hondo al tiempo que sus delicadas manos acudían a su rostro para frotárselo en unos intentos desesperados de arrancar los miedos de su mente, Marin trató de calmarse, pensando en que quizás una infusión resultaría tranquilizadora antes de irse a intentar conciliar un necesario descanso.

Una tila quizás...o valeriana...o lo que hallara en la descuidada despensa...

Con pasos cansados se dirigió hacia la cocina, quedándose con las manos en las manijas de las puertas de la abierta despensa y la mirada perdida en las diferentes cajitas que contenían los sobres de infusiones. No quedaba nada de lo que le ayudaría a buscar el sueño, reparando en que solamente tenía en su poder té verde.

Té...

No era la mejor opción para menguar la hiperactividad a la que estaba rendida su mente, pero era lo único que había. Y no lo pensó más. Agarró uno de los sobrecitos y cuando se dispuso a llenar la tetera de agua, el timbre sonó.

Marin se olvidó del agua y del té sobre la encimera de la cocina al tiempo que su voz la traicionaba y reprochaba en un murmullo la dejadez de aquél que estaba tan o muchísimo más nervioso que ella.

\- Kanon...¿Por qué regresas?...Vete a intentar descansar...- Murmuró para sí misma, sintiendo cómo su necesidad de relajarse se veía truncada otra vez.

El timbre volvió a sonar con un toque seco y escueto, y Marin se apresuró hasta la puerta para intentar acallar esa sonora alarma que volvía a hacer peligrar el descanso del pequeño.

La mano alcanzó la manija, y su voz no pudo evitar volver a emerger cuando el click de la puerta claudicó a la voluntad de quién esperaba tras ella.

\- Kanon...¿te has olvidado alg_

\- ¿Kanon? No. Lamento decirle que se confunde, jovencita...

Marin se quedó sin habla, sin respiración y con el corazón completamente desbocado al descubrir a un apuesto militar apoyado contra en el marco exterior de la puerta con el codo a la altura de su rostro, sonriéndole con ternura e inmensas ansias de ser espectador de la conmoción que su presencia ya estaba desencadenando.

\- Ai...Aioria...

Los ojos de Marin se anegaron en el mismo instante que un irracional impulso la lanzó al cuello de quién seguía forzadamente inmóvil, sonriendo y admirando una belleza terriblemente añorada durante unos meses demasiado largos.

\- ¡Aioria!...Aioria...

Repetir con embobada admiración su nombre era todo lo que Marin podía hacer mientras una fuerza desconocida la mantenía amarrada al cuello de su militar, que no pudo mantener por mucho más tiempo su pensada escenificación, dejando caer el petate al suelo para poder abrazarse con toda su fuerza a las curvas de esa espalda que parecía querer fundirse contra él, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo preso entre sus brazos empezaba a convulsionarse levemente mientras la dulce voz seguía adorando su nombre sin cesar. Y Aioria tampoco se pudo resistir más. Afianzó todo lo que pudo su abrazo mientras deslizaba su nariz entre el perfume de unos anchos y cobrizos rizos tantas veces soñados en los kilómetros que su deber le imponía.

Ningún tiempo fue suficiente para poder capturar todo su aroma, para llenarse los sentidos de él, olvidando por un precioso instante el olor a sangre, ruinas y terror que fluía por sus nobles venas.

\- Marin...Marin...mi pequeña...- Susurraba Airoia contra su oído, arrancándole unos intensos escalofríos que Marin ya había dudado de poder volver a sentir.

\- Me engañaste...- Murmuró la joven, tratando de no parecer tan absurdamente débil...tan irremediablemente enamorada.- Creía que venías en dos días...

\- Si quieres me marcho, y regreso en dos días...- Dijo Aioria, pretendiendo conseguir una sonrisa demasiado tiempo anhelada, sintiéndose preso sin previo aviso de unos labios con sabor a vida.

\- Ni se te ocurra...- Dijo Marin cortando su beso sólo para poder volver a tantear esos labios que se le ofrecían tan hambrientos como lo suyos.

Las manos de Marin no sabían qué hacer, encontrándose frente a demasiadas tentaciones que atender mientras el llanto se mezclaba con la alegría, el deseo y la necesidad de sentirse protegida por su noble león. El rostro...los claros y revueltos cabellos...el firme pecho que no se separaba de su cuerpo...los brazos que la tomaban de la cintura...Era tan intenso e inesperado el frenesí que sentía, que finalmente solo pudo pronunciar otra vez esas letras que se le antojaban el nombre de un dios al tiempo que volvía a necesitar colgarse de su cuello, sintiendo como otra exclamación acompañaba la carrera de unas pequeñas piernas insuficientes para alcanzar su objetivo con la rapidez deseada.

\- ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

Marin se separó de Aioria y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitar que la emoción siguiera zafándose con ella al ver cómo su hijo se lanzaba contra él, agachado y listo para recibirle, estrujarlo y alzarlo en brazos como si todavía fuera un bebé.

\- ¡Regulus!

\- Papá...¡Has venido! ¡Yo sabía que venías hoy! ¡Yo lo sabía!

El pequeño se agarraba a su padre cuál garrapata, rodeándole tanto con los brazos como las piernas, que casi le alcanzaban para permitir que sus pequeños pies se unieran en la espalda.

\- ¡Pero cómo has crecido! Pronto te convertirás en todo un guapo hombretón...- Decía Airoia mientras no podía evitar besar el cuello de su retoño, regocijándose en la sensación que sus regordetes dedos le ofrecían al enroscarse sin sentido entre los cabellos de su nuca.

\- Yo ya soy guapo.- Soltó Regulus, apartando su rostro del cuello de su padre para mirarle al tiempo que sus manos se apoyaban en los anchos hombros y sus ojos destilaban ilusión y vida.- Mamá me lo dice cada día.

\- ¿Y mamá? ¿Es guapa, mamá? - Preguntó Aioria mirando primero a Regulus antes de deslizar su mirada hacia Marin, consiguiendo que con este sencillo gesto ella sonriera mientras se secaba las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo a través de sus mejillas.

\- Mamá es la más guapa de todas las mamás del cole.- Afirmó el pequeño lleno de orgullo antes de sentirse preso entre un abrazo a tres bandas que lo dejó indefenso y casi sin aire.

El abrazo duró unos segundos preciosos antes que Aioria sintiera la necesidad de bajar a Regulus al suelo y estirar sus músculos para desentumecerlos del largo viaje que acarreaba a sus espaldas. Pero el pequeño no le dio tregua. Le afianzó la mano y lo arrastró hasta el salón para ponerle al día de todo lo que había sucedido durante sus largos meses de ausencia. Debía mostrarle los nuevos juguetes que habían aumentado su colección mientras le hablaba como una ametralladora de mil cosas distintas que carecían de conexión, ni mucho menos de comprensión para un padre agotado de largas horas de avión, y de inacabables meses de sufrimiento y dolor.

La excitación de Regulus eran tan grande que duros esfuerzos tuvo que hacer Aioria para conseguir que volviera a dormirse por tercera vez en una noche, momento durante el cuál Marin se apresuró al baño y tontamente intentó peinarse, reacomodarse unas ropas que no eran la fina lencería que se había comprado y que esperaba en un cajón del armario para ser estrenada a dos días vista. Pero Marin necesitaba sentirse guapa, deseable y tan joven como en realidad aún era, buscando con dedos temblorosos algo con que darse color a las mejillas, o con qué embellecerse la mirada...sintiéndose coartada en su intención cuando el reflejo del espejo le trajo a Airoia tras ella.

Regulus se había dormido...sí, finalmente se había dormido, y así lo denotaba la seguridad con que Airoia se permitió deslizar sus manos por los brazos de Marin mientras su nariz jugueteaba entre los cabellos que cubrían la sensible nuca, haciéndose un lugar para poder permitir que sus labios pudieran succionar levemente la erizada piel.

El corazón de Marin no podía trabajar con más ansias, y aún se aceleró más cuando las manos de Aioria alcanzaron las suyas y las desposeyeron de unos objetos que no le hacían falta, haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos y recostara la cabeza hacia atrás, hallando apoyo contra el hombro de quién seguía besando su cuello y azorando su cuerpo.

Aioria seguía degustando el sabor de una piel que se presentaba cálida y dispuesta a ser besada, y no pudo demorar más el atrevimiento y la necesidad de acariciar a través de la ropa la cintura de su joven esposa, arrugando la tela bajo la presión de un hambriento tacto que fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a la voluptuosidad de unos pechos que necesitaba redescubrir con desatada desesperación, manteniendo el cuerpo de Marin agonizante de deseo contra el suyo, dejándole saber que no era la única que se sentía así. La dureza de su excitación traspasaba cualquier barrera impuesta por la tela de sus pantalones de sugerente uniforme, y el fuego simplemente quemaba sin piedad.

Apenas fueron conscientes de como llegaron al dormitorio, ni en qué momento fueron perdiendo sus ropas, ni cuántas veces sus labios fueron devorados.

Demasiados meses habían pasado desde que sus cuerpos se unieron por última vez, y la necesidad de reconocerse en su tacto y aroma apremiaba más que cualquier intento de aparentar dignidad.

Solamente les quedaba una opción, y no era otra que saciarse uno del otro como si de dos adolescentes recién estrenados se tratara, recuperando cierta compostura una vez el urgido momento fue consumado y las respiraciones de ambos restablecidas en un ritmo menos alarmante.

Aioria había dejado descansar su cabeza en la palma de su mano, convertida en soporte del pilar que conformaba su brazo desde el codo clavado en el colchón, mientras su mano libre se dedicaba a delinear el rostro de Marin con toda la delicadeza y suavidad que les habían faltado momentos atrás. Y Marin ya no escondía su devoción, ni la mirada de adoración que le regalaba al tiempo que su dedo índice se enredaba entre el vello del pecho de su león, rozando maliciosamente el firme pezón en su camino hacia el vello de la axila para volver de regreso por el mismo camino, y luego cambiar la dirección hacia el ombligo y un poco más allá, tanteando el deseo de nuevo...dejándolo ansioso de más.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas a ir? - Preguntó Marin, rompiendo la magia del momento con su temor mientras su dedo índice seguía ejecutando su propia voluntad recorriendo la masculina piel de arriba abajo sin cesar.

\- Acabo de llegar, Marin...no sufras por ésto...- Respondió Aioria, acercándose a ella sin necesidad de romper su posición, sólo para poder besarla con ternura.

\- Sé que sonaré egoísta...pero no quiero que te vayas otra vez...

\- ¿Y si te digo que quería daros una sorpresa a Regulus y a ti en unos días? ¿Suavizaría tu tristeza?

\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa? - Preguntó Marin, reacomodándose de lado sin importarle que la sábana dejara de cubrir su sinuoso y desnudo cuerpo.

\- Me han ascendido, Marin...- Dijo Aioria con seriedad, sembrando el pesar en el rostro de su esposa y congelando el recorrido del dedo índice que estaba reconociendo todos los senderos de su piel.

\- ¿Ah...sí?...

\- Sí. Me han ascendido a Capitán General de la División de Aire...

Marin suspiró al escuchar estas palabras, sintiéndose terriblemente mal por no poder alegrarse del éxito de su esposo en su escalada profesional.

\- ¿Y cuando tienes que marchart_

\- Pero lo he rechazado, Marin...- Siguió Aioria, deslizando su dedo índice hasta los labios de Marin para acallarlos.- Lo he rechazado y he pedido el traslado a la ciudad...

\- Aioria...- Fue todo lo que atinó a decir Marin sintiendo como su mirada se rendía de nuevo al peso de las lágrimas.

\- Estoy cansado de ver crecer a Regulus a través de la webcam o de fotos...y estoy cansado de no poder refugiarme en ti cada noche al ir a dormir, Marin...

\- Entonces...ésto quiere decir que...que ya no...

\- Me lo han concedido, mi pequeña.- Aclaró Aioria, sonriendo a la vez que sus ojos se contagiaban de la emoción que Marin ya no podía contener.- Me quedaré aquí para convertirme en instructor de vuelo para los nuevos pilotos del ejército_

Aioria ya no pudo explicarse más.

Sus labios volvieron a ser apresados, y ahora todo su cuerpo tuvo que ceder a la voluntad de Marin, que sin pensarlo se encaramó sobre él, tomando el rostro de su amado entre sus manos mientras su lengua se deleitaba con un encuentro gustosamente correspondido y sentía como el deseo volvía a nacer entre sus cuerpos.

La noche se agotaba...el juicio amenazaba...pero su amor ya había esperado demasiado.

Esa noche Marin no dormiría, pero tener a Aioria a su lado era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse con fuerzas y acompañar a Kanon en su particular y peligrosa aventura.

Una aventura que ya estaba llamando a las puertas del nuevo día que alumbraba el vaivén de sus relucientes pieles...

...y su consumado amor.


	4. Mu

* * *

**#MU#**

_Tres años antes..._

Mu y Shaka se habían conocido en la Facultad de Medicina. Por diferentes motivos ambos habían desarrollado sus años de adolescencia en un país extranjero, aunque sus orígenes nativos aparecían próximos en tierras y cultura. Hecho que facilitó su primera aproximación, confiriéndoles este detalle una pequeña burbuja dónde poder compartir costumbres y nostalgia, recuerdos y compañía entre gente amable, pero aliena a su esencia más natural.

Su acercamiento se había dado de manera pausada y tranquila, siendo fiel a sus carácteres igual de calmos y sosegados, serios y precavidos. Que la amistad pronto naciera entre ellos era algo que cabía esperar ineludible.

Una amistad, sin embargo, que pronto empezó a mutar y avanzar hacia una sensación distinta en el alma de Mu. A cada día de estudios que compartían, más necesidad sentía el exótico joven de alargar las horas al lado de aquél que comenzaba a robarle el sueño, sembrándole los momentos oníricos de ilusiones y esperanzas. Shaka nunca hablaba de su yo más íntimo. Nunca. Pero su rutina diaria esbozaba a Mu los trazos que le delineaban que su colega no disfrutaba de otra vida que no se ciñera a los estudios y a su prometedor inicio profesional como forense en prácticas. Si realmente Shaka mantenía activa una vida íntima fuera de las proximidades del ámbito de la medicina, el hindú simplemente no daba muestras de ello, y a este hecho se agarraba Mu para seguir insuflándose esperanzas.

Poco a poco su mutua compañía se trasladó desde las aulas hasta las salidas nocturnas de los fines de semana, donde ambos se permitían el lujo de relajarse y salir a tomar alguna que otra copa a los locales más frecuentados de la ciudad, aunque sus conversaciones casi siempre orbitaran alrededor de la medicina o de sus nostalgias compartidas.

Hasta que llegó un día. El día.

Mu no se sentía con fuerzas de seguir negándose a sí mismo lo que sentía, y el mismo derecho tenía él de compartir sus sentimientos que Shaka de ser conocedor de ellos. Sí, estaba decidido. Se armaría de valor y se dejaría llevar por la necesidad de su alma sobreponiéndose al temor de un temido rechazo.

Como cada lunes por la mañana, habían quedado en la cafetería de la facultad para dotar de energía a sus estómagos antes de afrontar una de las pocas materias que a ambos, alumnos avanzados en sus cursos, les quedaban para ir concluyendo años de una larga carrera. Extrañamente Mu había llegado primero, siguiendo esclavo de unos bostezos que no le abandonaban hasta bien pasadas unas cuantas horas de vívida consciencia al nuevo día. Shaka no llegaba, y cuando lo hizo, la embobada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro casi siempre serio, descolocó a su amigo.

\- Siento llegar tarde...- Dijo dejando la mochila colgando del respaldo de la silla antes de arrastrarla y sentarse en ella.

Mu le observó extrañado, tragándose otro bostezo y luchando para no perder el fino hilo de sus intenciones mientras los nervios iban tomando el control de los latidos de su corazón.- ¿No vas a comer nada? - Preguntó al notar como Shaka parecía haberse olvidado de su rutinario café matutino.

\- Ah, sí...claro...Ahora vuelvo.

El hindú se alzó para dirigirse a la barra plagada de estudiantes, siendo escrutado vergonzosamente por Mu, quién ladeó ligeramente el rostro para seguirle con la mirada y deleitarse con su imagen, esforzándose sin mucha decisión para hacerse un lugar entre la gente y apreciarse visible para reclamar su pedido.

Al regresar, Shaka llevaba el café en una mano y un par de pequeños platos con un croissant cada uno en la otra, asombrando en aumento al cada vez más tímido Mu.

\- Te invito a desayunar.- Shaka lo dijo tomando asiento de nuevo, sonriéndose para sí solo y actuando cada vez de forma más descorcentante para alguien que no acostumbraba a salirse del carril que los demás le asumían invariable.

\- Ya me he zampado uno...- Se excusó Mu, ruborizándose ligeramente en el mismo instante que sus miradas se encontraban.

\- Pues cómete otro, que tanto estudio te está dejando en los huesos.

Irremediablemente Mu sintió sus mejillas arder aún más. Algo pasaba...Shaka no estaba "normal", y las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio hindú otorgaron una ráfaga de ideas que la mente de Mu dirigió a su más egoísta conveniencia. Si Shaka había percibido su delgadez debida al estrés y exceso de esfuerzo...éso quería decir que se fijaba en él de algún modo, y quizás...quizás del modo que él deseaba desde hacía tiempo.

Mu sonrió bajando el rostro para ocultar en la medida de lo posible el rubor de sus mejillas, y carraspeando para aclarase los nervios y temores, se escudó tras un copioso bocado que debía permitirle contar hacia tres, respirar y soltar de una vez las palabras que le carcomían por dentro. Éso si la reverberación de su corazón conseguía bajar de la garganta y permitirle hacer uso de su voz.

Shaka también estaba dando cuenta de su croissant mientras inusualmente buscaba el móvil y lo ojeaba con un interés fuera de lo habitual. Su atención parecía absorbida por una pantalla que aparentemente no le mostraba lo que esperaba ver en ella, pero no por ese motivo dejaba de echarle un ojo segundo sí y segundo también. El tiempo pasaba, y con cada momento robado al minutero la decisión de Mu se iba derritiendo. Debía lanzarse al vacío, y hacerlo ya si no quería arrepentirse del maldito "y si" que siempre machacaba los resultados de ser demasiado fiel a sus temores. Así que no se permitió otra opción que empezar una sobrante cuenta atrás y ofrecerse a las garras de la verdad, respirando hondo y arrancando de su mente todas las excusas que le drenaban el coraje.

\- Shaka...

\- ¿Mhhh?...- El móvil fue inspeccionado otra vez, y la anhelante mirada de Mu, ignorada.

\- Tengo que decirte algo...- Musitó el exótico y futuro forense, quedándose las siguientes y decisivas palabras atoradas en el ascenso por su garganta.

Shaka respiró hondo, sonrió otra vez para nadie sabía quién y miró fijamente a su ruborizado amigo, y volviéndose esclavo de su propia ilusión, se avanzó en la tanda de confesiones.- Mu...yo también necesito decirte algo...

\- ¿Ah...sí? - Otra tonta sonrisa subió al rostro de Mu, que por un precioso momento se sintió fundirse bajo la profundidad de ese claro azul que le miraba con un brillo especial.

\- El viernes fui a cenar con Saga, el fiscal...

Shaka lo compartió sin más. Sin pensar y sin ser consciente que esa simple frase iba a resultar más demoledora que un vendaval.

Que la sangre se helara dentro del Mu fue sólo el primer detonante de una profunda decepción que rápidamente se materializó en una extrema palidez y una tristeza que le bañó el alma hasta desbordarse en un enorme charco de fracaso bajo sus pies. Pero Shaka no estaba en disposición de poder verlo...ni tan sólo intuirlo.

\- ¿Cenaste...con el fiscal de la ciudad? - Preguntó Mu como pudo, tragando saliva y tristeza, armando un fingido interés que dolía. Y demasiado.- ¿Por...por algún asunto profesional...de las prácticas del Instituto de Medicina Forense? - Shaka negó con la cabeza, apartándose los mechones de la frente con un gesto tan infantil como la sonrisa que ahora se antojaba absurda, mirándose a Mu con un intenso brillo que éste comenzó a envidiar de inmediato.- ¿Entonces...por qué cenaste con él?

\- Aún no lo sé, Mu.- Confesó Shaka, ahogado en la propia ilusión que le cegaba de poder apreciar el dolor que su confesión acababa de sembrar.- Sólo sé que por la mañana acudió al Instituto por uno de sus casos, y que me lo propuso, así...sin más. Y aún comprendo menos cómo fui capaz de aceptar...Pero lo hice, sin pensar...

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? - Preguntó Shaka de sopetón, apagando la voz para no hacerse audible a los posibles oídos que desearan escuchar asuntos con los que después poder cotillear.

A Mu se le detuvo la respiración, y ya estaba siendo más que evidente que hacer uso de la engañosa media verdad iba a ser su única opción.

-  _No te vas a dar cuenta ¿verdad?_ _De ti, Shaka, de ti...¿pero cómo te lo voy a decir ahora? -_ Pensó, para seguidamente confesar la media verdad elegida en un murmullo que no fue acompañado por su anegada mirada- Claro...pues como todo el mundo...

\- Pues creo...creo que estoy entrando en ese bucle...No puedo quitarme esa noche de la cabeza, Mu...y me siento estúpido confesándote que ya anhelo la llegada del próximo viernes...

\- ¿Ah...pero después de la cena...hubo más? - Rebatió Mu alzando unos furiosos ojos víctimas de la primera oleada de odio y celos. Una evidencia invisible para la recién atolondrada alma de Shaka.- ¿Y os volveréis a ver?

Shaka únicamente asintió. Los detalles de su encuentro no era algo que le urgiera compartir con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amigo, pero no hacía falta añadir nada más para dejar todas las cartas expuestas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece? Dime algo, Mu...porqué la verdad es que no sé si estoy actuando correctamente o no...

\- ¿Y qué te voy a decir? Pues que al menos te saca nueve o diez años sino más...

\- ¡No exageres! Sólo ocho. Tiene treinta y dos. Él mismo me lo dejó saber como aquél que no quiere la cosa.

\- Es un hombre que goza de una buena posición. Seguro que está acostumbrado a tener todo lo que quiere. Y seguro que después también se cansa de todo con la misma rapidez que lo obtiene.- Los celos y la rabia que estaba quemando el pecho de Mu hablaban por él, sin poder evitar comenzar a ofender la confianza que necesitaba compartir Shaka.

\- ¿Me estás insinuando que está jugando conmigo?

\- Tú me has preguntado, Shaka.

\- ¡Creí que te alegrarías! - Exclamó Shaka, recuperando su seriedad subrayada de enfado e incomprensión.- ¡No le conoces!

\- ¿Y tú sí? - Mu se alzó comandado por una rabia sorda e insoportable, mirando a Shaka con una dureza que sobrepasaba toda expectación.- Mira...haz lo que te le la gana...- Añadió recogiendo sus pertenencias.

\- Pues claro que lo haré, pero no comprendo por qué te pones así...de verdad creí que te alegrarías...

- _¿No lo comprendes? Pues creo que es más que evidente...-_  Me pongo asi porqué siento que no te merece. ¡Es un tipo arrogante y soberbio, Shaka! ¡Todo lo contrario de lo que eres tú!

\- ¿Y qué? Es posible que deba mostrar esa fachada de seguridad y aplomo por el rol que desempeña en su profesión, pero a mí me ofreció un trato atento y amable...

Mu quiso irse de allí. Escapar de la presencia de Shaka y del charco de sus ilusiones y anhelos ahora enfangados y pisoteados. Pero algo aún le retuvo unos instantes. Quizás fue la mirada de necesaria aprobación que le reclamaba Shaka...quizás el invisible magnetismo que irremediablemente le mantendría próximo al polo que le atraía de forma inconmensurable sin siquiera saberlo. Quizás la esperanza de que el fiscal acabara mostrando más pronto que tarde su verdadero rostro.

No lo sabía del cierto. Únicamente admitía con cruda certeza que la ilusión de Shaka le hería, pero más aún lo haría su posible lejanía.

\- Tú mismo Shaka, te deseo suerte...-  _y su próxima extinción, aunque yo mismo me asuma perverso e infantil...-_...pero acuérdate de lo que te diré como amigo tuyo que soy. No sé cuanto durará tu espejismo, pero un día el fiscal lo romperá, y sólo deseo no verte quebrado por él, éso es todo...-  _aunque cuando ésto ocurra, ahí estaré..._

###

_Actualidad. Algunos días antes del juicio_

Mu hacía rato que ya se había acostado y sumido en un profundo sueño. Un sueño solitario en una cama individual. Mu llevaba años resignado, amando en secreto y sin propiciar movimientos que le condujeran a ampliar las vistas de su rutinaria vida. Hacía tres años que se había propuesto aceptar la realidad. La de su corazón, y la del corazón de Shaka, y creía estar en disposición de admitir poder convivir con ella.

Lejos quedaban los días en los que había deseado un fracaso, una ruptura y una búsqueda de protección en sus brazos dispuestos y listos para brindarla, ocultando quizás algún mezquino deje de sacar provecho de la situación.

Mu había aprendido a aceptar la única compañía que Shaka le podía ofrecer: amistad y además, camaradería profesional. Al hindú se le veía feliz...o al menos se le había visto feliz hasta unos meses atrás. Una felicidad que amaneció truncada el día que Shaka le confesó el desliz cometido junto al hermano gemelo del impecable fiscal. Un desliz que osó removerle las entrañas de los celos, y que le arrancó las ganas de imaginarse él mismo en el lugar que Kanon usurpó a sus más íntimos anhelos. Ese día, el alma de Mu volvía a encontrarse revuelta, y temerosa...Shaka no acabaría bien. Simplemente no se permitía aceptar completamente la felicidad de quién había regresado a dormir junto a sus sueños...y a quién la inevitable faceta real del fiscal había conducido a perpetrar traición, mal ejecutada y con el aliado menos adecuado.

Era cuestión de días que Shaka se rindiera a la presión de sus mentiras.

Era cuestión de días que el fiscal Saga se quitara la máscara y le quebrara como hacía con tantas personas frente al tribunal que con destreza dominaba.

Cuestión de días...

Esa noche, en el reloj-despertador digital corrían la una de la madrugada. En el móvil, conectado a la toma de electricidad para proveerle energía, cinco minutos más.

La aparición del nombre de Shaka, titilante e insistente, rasgó su tranquilidad. No hizo falta escuchar mucho más cuando después de sobresaltarse y atender obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta.

\- ¿Shaka...? Shaka ¿eres tú? ¿Qué ocurre?

_"Mu...¿puedo...puedo venir a tu casa...?"_

El quiebre augurado tres años atrás había llegado. Ahora Shaka le necesitaba...

...pero seguía sin hacerlo en la forma que Mu día tras día aún soñaba.

* * *

_Anotaciones al fic: La última parte está enlazada con el final del capítulo 40: "Herir es fácil cuando la sangre bulle", de "Duelo Legal I: Preludio"._


	5. MU: Parte II

**#MU#**

**Parte II**

_Durante algún día posterior al juicio._

Las húmedas paredes de una habitación de pensión custodiaban la entrega de unos apasionados besos furtivos y clandestinos. Prohibidos y seguramente más que inmerecidos. Años le había costado a Mu alcanzar ese punto, pero al fin parecía haberlo conseguido. Ahora solamente le quedaba sellar con fuerza sus ojos y dejarse llevar. Entregarse, gozar de la anhelada pasión de su compañía y disfrutar de un momento soñado durante demasiado tiempo.

Los apasionados labios que se dedicaban a devorar los suyos se presentaban expertos y urgentes de comunión. La presta lengua que invadía su boca en busca de camarada para la erótica lucha se le antojaba extremadamente excitante, y las descaradas caricias que recorrían todo su cuerpo azoraban sus deseos más bajos. Mu seguía con su mirada firmemente velada mientras su piel experimentaba un torrente de sensaciones que le habían robado el sueño noche tras noche. Sus manos se atrevieron a recorrer el cuerpo que se restregaba con divino frenesí contra el suyo, apresado entre una arrolladora pasión y la mugrienta pared de la habitación asignada con desgana en la roñosa recepción. Los dedos alcanzaron la cabellera rubia, se enredaron entre sus sedosas hebras y afianzaron un rostro que seguiría sirviendo a sus deseos mientras no abriera los ojos.

Parecía que funcionaba. Tras sus párpados cerrados los besos que recibía eran  _sus_  besos, las manos que le azoraban más y más su excitación eran  _sus_  manos, y la voz que entre gemidos le hablaba, con esfuerzo incluso podría llegar a parecer  _su_  voz.

La elección había sido más fácil de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado antes de inscribirse en una página web, que propiciaba encuentros entre personas mendigas de afecto o comerciantes de lujuria sin ataduras, donde aún residía alguna posibilidad de enamorarse de verdad. Su búsqueda se había limitado desde el principio, quizás a sabiendas...quizás siguiendo únicamente las directrices de su subconsciente. Mu sólo había puesto su atención en los perfiles que le presentaban chicos rubios. Esta había sido su primera criba. En la segunda descartó a los que parecían infantiles, desesperados y superficiales, asumiendo el riesgo de ser vilmente engañado por los que ofrecían unas descripciones demasiado perfectas. Pero ¿acaso no se le antojaba perfecto  _él_  ante su enamorada mirada?. Si Mu quería engañarse debía hacerlo a consciencia, sin dejar ningún detalle al aire. Contactar había resultado un paso más que algunas dudas iniciales le sembró, pero una vez establecido el chat sólo necesitó olvidarse del nick name que le mostraba su contacto para sustituirlo mentalmente por el único nombre que le importaba.

La superficial cena de rigor, pactada para establecer las previas de un encuentro sexual camuflado bajo capas y capas de formalidades que dignificaran el uso y eficacia de dichas webs, especializadas en el libre comercio del "amor", transcurrió vacía en contenido y veloz en tiempo. Cierto es que Mu y su acompañante elegido por catálogo hablaron, maquillando su principal intención. Más concretamente, el futuro amante de Mu habló. Exponer todas sus cualidades, tanto físicas como de carácter, añadiendo una infinita colección de grandezas profesionales en el mundo de los Agentes Comerciales, fue algo que al joven forense en cierta manera le sobró. Escuchar tanto esa nueva voz no contribuía en propiciarle un auto-engaño perfecto, por mucho que la apariencia física de su interlocutor se ciñera más o menos a la que su mente le dibujaba sobre ella.

Mu apenas habló, y cuando lo hizo sus medias explicaciones fueron cortadas para que el chico de su elección se pavoneara exhibiendo una sarta de conocimientos excesivos en demasiados terrenos imposibles de dominar con sobriedad. Su acompañante sabía demasiado de todo, y él cada vez se arrepentía más y más de haberle buscado. Pero allí estaba, a punto de dar un paso más que le liberara de la atadura mental que hacía años le impedía progresar en su vida sentimental.

Aunque...¿cómo iba a progresar si quién se exhibía como un pavo real frente a él para seducir su atención había sido elegido siguiendo el patrón de sus deseos?

Y ahora allí estaba Mu, apresado entre las brumas y consecuencias de su propia rendición, saboreando unos besos y unas lujuriosas carícias que comenzaban a presentársele vacías y nocivas. El forense cerró los ojos con más fuerza, inspiró el intenso aroma a perfume barato y excesivo tratando de hallar en él algún sensual resto de sándalo, acarició los rubios cabellos que rozaban sus encendidas mejillas recordando el tacto de los cabellos que había rozado en algún abrazo fraternal a lo largo de tres tediosos años, y se sirvió del uso de su voz para acabar de creerse su propia mentira, y hacerla soportable.

\- Shaka...

\- Mmm...te gusta jugar al misterio...- Ronroneó su acompañante mordisqueando descaradamente su cuello al tiempo que Mu alzaba el perfil para facilitarle la divina tortura.- Está bien...no me importa usar seudónimos...es más...me excita...

\- No hables...sólo actúa...- Rogó Mu sin apreciar la lasciva mirada que su anhelo jamás fabricaría de forma tan ordinaria.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de jugar? Por qué me estoy cansando de jugar solo...- Dijo su accidental amante, tomándolo con rudeza de la muñeca para precipitarle sobre la crujidora cama.

Mu no pudo evitar sentir rechazo ante ese brusco cambio de actitud y apenas tuvo tiempo de reacomodarse sobre el deformado colchón, topando con su cabeza contra el cabezal de la inestable cama cuando de repente se halló con su amante a horcajadas sobre él, desabrochándose los vaqueros para exponer sin vergüenza su excitación.

\- Hazme acabar con tu boca...me encanta...- Sugirió escondiendo una orden que acabó de materializar el agarre que Mu sintió tras su nuca, forzándole a acercarse al miembro solícito de su amante.

Y allí Mu no pudo seguir soportando su propia mentira por más tiempo. La repulsión que ascendió por su garganta armó el fuerte empuje que sus manos propinaron sobre el pecho de quién parecía querer someterle sin delicadeza alguna, consiguiendo que cayera de costado sobre la usada y ajena cama.

\- Lo siento...pero no puedo seguir con ésto...- Balbuceó Mu apresurándose a abandonar el catre, dando gracias a que él aún seguía con todas las ropas sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡No me jodas, tío!

 _Tío_...

¿Cuándo le hablaría Shaka así? ¿En qué estúpido momento había llegado a pensar que sucumbiendo a la facilidad de una cita a ciegas podría quitárselo de la cabeza? ¿Cómo había podido caer tan bajo?

Ese mundo no estaba hecho para él, y ahora lo veía claro. La furiosa mirada que le dedicaba su mala elección desde las bajezas de esa cama ya no le parecía tan azul, ni tan noble...El rubio de esos cabellos se le antojaba cenizo y apagado, y el sabor que esa irrespetuosa lengua había dejado impregnando su paladar simplemente le asqueaba.

\- De verdad, siento si te he hecho perder el tiempo...pero no puedo seguir...- Se disculpó sin siquiera mirarle mientras se disponía a enfundarse la chaqueta y comprobar que no le faltaba ninguna pertenencia.

\- ¡Tío, ¿qué cojones te pasa?! ¡Ya sabías a lo que ibas cuando te metiste en esa web!

\- Lo siento, de veras...

\- ¡Serás cobarde! ¡¿Y qué esperabas?! ¡Allí no se va a buscar el amor de tu vida, sino sexo esporádico!

\- ¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! - Se enojó Mu, ahora sí, mirándole de frente y permitiéndose el lujo de escrutarle de arriba abajo y detenerse en la visión de su entrepierna excitada.- Pero aún así tengo paladar, y tú quedas muy lejos de los gustos que disfruto en saborear.

\- ¡Será sibarita el tío! ¡Ni que tú fueras un dios! ¡¿Acaso no te has visto la cara de reprimido que tienes?! - Exclamó su vulgar amante, alzándose de la cama para volver a guardar su desatendida erección bajo sus pantalones.- ¡Estaba dispuesto a hacerte un favor, que lo sepas! ¡Desempolvarte un poco, que falta te hace! ¡Sólo hay que ver la represión de tu mirada!

\- No me hace falta tu vulgar ayuda. Y repito que siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo, pero hasta aquí puedo llegar...

Mu no añadió nada más. Sin pensarlo huyó de ese nido de obscenidad que no le había subyugado en absoluto y alcanzar la protección de su solitaria morada se convirtió en su única y urgente prioridad.

El vacío que le había generado esa noche de pasión no consumada le dejó con la amarga sensación de estar cubierto por una pátina de suciedad difícil de desincrustar, y acceder a regalarse una pronta limpieza de cuerpo y alma fue lo primero que hizo al traspasar el umbral de su intimidad.

La calidez del agua que caía sobre sus vergüenzas más arraigadas ayudó a sosegarle un poco el alma, pero fue insuficiente para poder librarse de la imagen que su amigo hacía años que había grabado a fuego sobre sus esperanzas. Unas esperanzas que había sufrido altibajos, y que habían revivido en el mismo momento que esa morada se convirtió en provisional refugio para Shaka. Si algo poseía Mu en abundancia era paciencia, y esperaría. Esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta para que Shaka se diera cuenta que su relación con el fiscal era la crónica de una muerte anunciada...fracasando estrepitosamente en sus cálculos más egoístas y reservados.

El fiscal había rozado el limbo de la muerte, y Shaka había regresado a su lado. Pese a sus bajos momentos de las últimas semanas. Pese a las humillaciones y vejaciones soportadas.

Shaka era capaz de amar profundamente a alguien, se lo había demostrado con creces. Pero él nunca sería su elección.

Jamás...

Mu debería seguir conformándose con la satisfacción transitoria que le ofrecían sus fantasías, desatadas en su más clandestina intimidad. Disfrutadas en solitario durante los instantes que sus manos y su imaginación obraban el insano milagro.

Esa noche, bajo las aguas de una ducha que nada purificaba, sus fantasías emergían de nuevo. Sus ojos sellados le dibujaban a Shaka frente a él, otorgando en su propia mano un tacto ajeno y anhelado. Un tacto lujurioso y divino que tantas veces le había saciado.

Y vaciado.

En cuerpo y alma.

El orgasmo le llegó entre sollozos y desesperanza, y nunca antes había estado en tal clara disposición de aceptar que la vacuidad que luego sembraba su espíritu no mutaría nunca en otra sensación más plena y sana.

Mu no podía seguir esperando eternamente un milagro que nunca llegaría, y menos aún si seguía creando espejismos en los que moría de sed cada vez que le veía, casi cada día de sus vidas.

Había llegado el momento de dar un paso al frente. De ser todo lo valiente que puede ser un alma sin derecho a victoria.

La pantalla del ordenador fue prendida entre la oscuridad de un solitario salón, y un correo electrónico llegado desde tierras lejanas, desde lares con aroma a familia, fue leído por enésima vez. Una oferta de trabajo en pleno centro de Katmandú. La inauguración de un nuevo y necesario hospital urgía de médicos con buena formación, experiencia y conocimiento de la cultura del lugar para poder comprender mejor a la población solícita de su sabiduría científica.

Solamente tuvo que redactar una formal carta de presentación y adjuntar su suculento currículum. Entre temblores perpetró dichas acciones, y entre dudas y alguna traicionera lágrima de tristeza presionó el icono definitivo.

La solicitud de uno de los puestos de trabajo había sido enviada.

Y ahora, esperar de nuevo era toda opción que a Mu le quedaba.

* * *

_Anotaciones al capítulo:_

_Sé que este capítulo es un poco duro y morboso, pero gracias a las grandezas y bajezas de internet estas situaciones se repiten cada día más, y hace días que esta idea que muestra la desesperación que a veces produce la soledad me rondaba por la cabeza, y si bien no será imprescindible para el desarrollo principal de la trama, anuncio que tendrá un desenlace en ella, a su debido momento._


	6. Marin y Shaina

 

**#MARIN y SHAINA#**

Aunque la primavera hacía pocos días que se había instalado fiel en el calendario, el aire nocturno todavía laceraba las mejillas de quienes osaban hacerle frente con el intocable descaro de la tierna juventud. La zona de ocio del puerto hervía de vida, y los bares y discotecas asentados cerca de los amarres de embarcaciones más lujosas comenzaban a desperezarse con la llegada de sus huéspedes habituales de cada fin de semana.

Caminando con andares arriados por el frío, dos muchachas de apenas dieciocho años recién cumplidos se apresuraban para llegar a uno de los locales de moda de la zona, abierto hacía relativamente poco y especialmente tentador para una alma que se quería creer oscura. La excusa que ni falta les hacía para salir a romper la noche era celebrar su recién estrenada mayoría de edad, y hacerlo bailando hasta que el amanecer les iluminara el camino de vuelta a casa.

Una vez las puertas del local se abrieron y la calidez del interior les abrazó arrastrando el olor a tabaco que ya impregnaba la atmósfera, la música se interpuso en sus superfluas conversaciones, obligándolas a tener que aumentar el volumen de su voz si deseaban poder escucharse. Ambas se dirigieron directamente a la barra, donde una cerveza cayó a manos de Shaina y un Bacardy con Cola fue pedido por Marin. Shaina se apoyó con un codo sobre la barra mientras rechazaba la copa que acompañaba la cerveza, a la cual propinó un buen sorbo directamente desde la botella. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una ajustada camiseta de manga corta que delineaba a la perfección unas sugerentes curvas que muy a su pesar, atraían varias masculinas miradas sobre ella. Los jeans que se ceñían sin respiro a sus piernas se presentaban rasgados y deshilachados en varias zonas, y toda su expresión corporal deseaba trasmitir una autosuficiencia y seguridad que pretendía espantar de antemano a cualquier buitre que deseara acercarse a ella sin su previa aprobación.

\- Me tocaba elegir a mí, Marin. Mi cumpleaños ha sido después que el tuyo.- Se quejó chasqueando la lengua, antes de beber otro sorbo con claros gestos que deseaban emular una masculinidad que todo su cuerpo contradecía.

\- ¡Shaina!  _¡Siempre_  eliges tú! - Le rebatió Marin, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra  _siempre.-_ Hoy me apetece escuchar y bailar la música que me gusta a  _m_ _í_ _._

Marin ni se preocupó de poner atención a la mueca de desacuerdo que ladeó los labios de su amiga. Sencillamente se dedicó a catar levemente el combinado servido ante ella, para seguidamente despojarse de la provocativa chaqueta de cuero negra, desvelando un bello torso vestido escuetamente por un top negro que mostraba su ombligo y una fina espalda recientemente adornada. La falda que se ajustaba a sus caderas, corta y también de cuero oscuro, presentaba unas piernas perfectas a la exhaustiva inspección de diversas miradas que habían caído atrapadas en su red de misterio y gótico glamour. Las botas que le llegaban hasta casi rozar las rodillas lucían unos tacones de vértigo y estaban cosidas por un sinfín de hebillas que, por su aparatosidad, contrastaban con la elegancia de sus atuendos superiores.

Shaina no pudo reprimir el impulso de agarrar a su amiga del hombro y medio obligarla a voltearse para tener la espalda expuesta ante su escrutadora mirada.- ¿Te dolió? - Preguntó, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las rosas tatuadas en una exquisita gama de negros y difuminados grises, que ahora adornarían para toda la eternidad uno de sus femeninos y delicados hombros.

\- Un poco...- Admitió Marin, dándose media vuelta para deshacerse del contacto de Shaina y poder encararla al tiempo que sorbía gracias a un par de cañitas otro trago del combinado.- Pero es sólo al principio. Luego te acostumbras.

\- ¿Y estuviste mucho tiempo para que te lo hicieran?

\- Cuatro horas, más o menos...

Shaina bufó evidenciando que ella jamás tendría la paciencia de pasarse semejante tiempo quieta, dejando que la acribillaran a pinchazos para grabar algo en su piel que quizás sólo días después aborrecería.- Joder...y la pasta que te debe haber costado...

\- ¡Ay, Shaina! ¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! - Marin sabía que su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de haber llevado a cabo semejante locura de difícil arrepentimiento, pero comenzaba a hartarse que se lo hiciera saber continuamente con comentarios ácidos y sobrantes.- ¡Si, me costó una pasta, ¿pero y qué?! Hace tiempo que quería tatuarme estas rosas...

\- Tsk...cuando seas vieja se te arrugará y deformará. Más que rosas acabaran pareciendo los girasoles de Van Gogh...todas mustias y caídas...

\- ¡Ya vale, Shaina! ¡No es mi problema que hoy estés amargada pensando en Seiya! - Le espetó con mala intención, tratando de librarse de la negatividad que a veces hacía mella en su amiga.

\- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Yo paso de los tíos! - Se defendió la italiana, apoyándose con la espalda y ambos codos a la barra, cerveza en mano y con la amenaza de  _"que nadie se me acerque"_ inscrita en su enfurruñada mirada.

\- ¡Obvio! ¡Es que Seiya no llega aún ni a poder ser llamado  _tío_! ¡Todavía es un chaval!

\- ¡Habló la madura!

Marin suspiró con resignación tomando otro pequeño y medido sorbo que contribuyó a arrebolar un poco más sus mejillas.- De verdad, Shaina...con este carácter no llegarás a ninguna parte nunca.- Le dijo a modo de regañina, a pesar que las cejas de su amiga se fruncieran más y la miradas ni siquiera se encontraran.- Olvídate de ese crío y mira a tu alrededor...hay montones de chicos que te miran...- Añadió, propiciando un cómplice choque de hombros que apenas sacó a Shaina de su calculado agarrotamiento.

\- ¡Te digo que paso de los tíos!

\- Uy sí, como todas...- Se rió Marin, que no pensaba amargarse, ni dejar que su amiga también se amargara la celebración que tenían pendiente.- Un día encontrarás a alguien que sacará a la tierna Shaina que llevas dentro...y ahora...¡a bailar! ¡que a ésto hemos venido!

Marin no se lo pensó más. Agarró a Shaina de la mano y la arrastró al centro del local, abriéndose paso entre el cada vez más concurrido espacio. Marin empezó a dejar que su cuerpo fuera seducido por esa música un poco selecta que a ella tanto le apasionaba, y a Shaina no le quedó otra opción que liberarse de su necio mal humor y también intentar disfrutar de su festejo de cumpleaños.

La canción rápidamente mutó hacia otro tema que hizo saltar a Marin de la emoción, chocando contra un pecho que le hizo de muro y le obligó a girarse para pedir la disculpa protocolaria y seguir a lo suyo.

No pudo ni articular palabra. Frente a ella descubrió al chico que le había embelesado sin misericordia cuando ella empezó con la secundaria y él estaba a punto de concluirla. Si el alcohol ya había teñido sus mejillas, verse reflejada tan de cerca en la mirada de Aioria obró el milagro de hacerla sonrojar hasta quedar acorde al rojo que adornaba sus labios. El encogimiento que sufrió su estómago no se lo esperaba en absoluto, y escuchar la voz de Aioria rozarle el oído le electrizó todo el espinazo sin piedad.

\- ¡Qué ímpetu! - Dijo Aioria, sonriéndole sabiéndose observado con evidente rubor.

\- Lo...lo siento...es...la canción...que...que me gusta mucho...- Balbuceó Marin sin apenas saber lo que decía.

Aioria siguió sonriéndole con cierta sobradez, deslizando su mirada por cada recoveco de ese dulce rostro que no sabía dónde mirar para no parecer tan estúpida como asumía que estaba siendo.- Tranquila...sigue bailando, que lo haces muy bien...

El alto muchacho no dijo nada más, y se limitó a seguir a su hermano hacia la barra, dejando a Marin congelada en medio de una pista en pleno movimiento y a Shaina mirándosela con un atisbo de envidia en su verde mirada.

\- ¡Es Aioria! Shaina...es Aioria...Dios...¡qué vergüenza! - Exclamó Marin cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, aunque no de dejar de espiar a su amor platónico tras hileras de gente bailando entre ella y su sueño materializado ante sí.

\- ¡Ya sé quién es! ¡El tío más  _adorable_  del instituto! - Le espetó Shaina con tono socarrón.- ¡¿Pero cómo puede gustarte todavía?! Creí que se te había pasado la manía...

\- Yo también lo creía...pero ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Sabes el tiempo que hace que ni le veía por la calle?!

\- ¡Hóstias, Marin! Él estaba en cuarto cuando nosotras empezamos primero...¡y nunca hablaste con él!¡Sólo le mirabas embobada durante el recreo! ¡Como ahora!

\- Qué guapo que está...- Informó Marin para corroborarse a sí misma lo que había sabido desde el primer día que sus ojos le descubrieron apurando el último año que le quedaba de estudios secundarios.

\- Guapísimo, ya ves...Y creído como siempre. ¡Pero mira qué aires me lleva! ¡Ni que fuera un dios!

A Shaina se le acabaron de pasar las ganas de bailar. Simplemente traspasó toda la gente que la empujaba aquí y allá para ir a dar con un banco lateral y dejarse caer allí, apurando la cerveza y macerando aún más su mal humor.

A Marin dejó de importarle el girado día que regía la esquiva conducta de su amiga. Olvidándose de la música que tanto le deleitaba buscó asiento al lado de Shaina, y observó. Durante toda la noche observó. Como había hecho durante incontables horas de recreo durante el único año que sus respectivos cursos les unieron en tiempo y lugar.

Aioria no parecía tener la intención de acabar la noche pronto, y Marin decidió que ese local pasaría a ser su destino semanal. Con Shaina o sin ella.

Sólo cabía esperar que el apuesto león fuese de su misma opinión.


	7. Kanon y Rhadamanthys

_Capítulo "hot" y "kinky", o intento de ello. Mis disculpas si se aprecia vulgar, no era mi intención._

* * *

**#KANON y RHADAMANTHYS#**

_Algunos días antes del juicio, en "The Wyvern's Cave"_

Después de todos los acontecimientos sucedidos como consecuencia del evento gótico que el Wyvern montó en el pub sólo para satisfacción de los infantiles y arriesgados planes de Kanon, finalmente el inglés se decidió a abrir de nuevo el negocio, tratando de soñar en saldar con alguna garantía de éxito un mes que se auguraba con los beneficios caídos por los suelos.

Todavía quedaba tiempo para que el reloj marcara la hora estipulada de apertura al público, pero Rhadamanthys había acudido con más antelación de la habitual para poder hacer inventario de todo el género almacenado y así poder proceder a realizar la comanda vía on-line en vez de esperar la llegada del comercial al día siguiente.

En su labio inferior todavía se apreciaba la herida que muy gentilmente el puño de Kanon imprimió en ellos, sucediendo durante una noche que ambos vivieron repleta de altibajos que finalmente desnudaron sus más ocultas verdades. Y la verdad es que ahora Kanon también se hallaba junto a él, sin hacer otra cosa que entorpecer una tarea que el Wyvern podía finalizar con rapidez y eficacia si no tenía a nadie revoloteando inútilmente a su alrededor.

En la zurda del Wyvern viajaba una vieja libreta donde el inglés trataba de anotar las existencias de diversas bebidas embotelladas. La hoja en cuestión ya estaba colmada de tachaduras llevadas a cabo gracias a las numerosas veces que el abogado le había descontado con su evitable perorata, y entre suspiros que delineaban la inminente pérdida de paciencia, Rhadamanthys la pasó para empezar el conteo de nuevo, y en una página limpia aún de intromisiones.

\- ¿Todo ésto se llega a vender aquí? - Preguntó Kanon con ganas de incordiar, fijándose en montones de cajas de cervezas y refrescos.

\- Sí...todo...

\- Pero si aquí hay licores que no veo que tengas expuestos tras la barra.- Añadió haciéndose con una botella de Absenta.

\- Bueno...casi todo.

\- ¡Joder Wyvern! ¿Ésto no está prohibido? - Los ojos de Kanon se fijaron en la etiqueta de la botella llena de polvo que ahora estaba entre sus manos, abriéndolos como platos al leer la graduación alcohólica de esa bebida más que espirituosa.

\- Por algo está aquí y no ahí fuera...No me quiero arriesgar a una sanción. En Inglaterra no se prohibió nunca, y desde hace unos años aquí se puede comercializar, pero sigue sin estar muy bien visto...- Las cejas del Wyvern se contrajeron al ver por debajo de ellas cómo Kanon la inspeccionaba con más ahínco del aceptable por la curiosidad.- Kanon...ni se te ocurra.- Alertó, intuyendo las intenciones de Kanon cuando sus dedos tantearon el tapón.

\- Joder...¡89% de alcohol!

\- ¡No la abras!

\- ¡Sólo quiero olerla!

\- ¡No!

\- Vale, vale... está bien...

Kanon la dejó en el mismo lugar que la encontró, pero su curiosidad siguió recorriendo más botellas olvidadas en la recámara del pub mientras Rhadamanthys le maldecía para sus adentros y regresaba su ambarina mirada al conteo que comenzaba por enésima vez.

\- ¡Pero si también tienes Ouzo! Y no me digas que ésto está prohibido, porqué es nuestra bebida "oficial"...- Se quejó con retintín y cierto deje de ofensa por descubrirla en omisión en el surtido de "The Wyvern's Cave".

\- Está aquí porqué no sale. La gente no lo pide.- Rhadamanthys se volvió a fijar en Kanon, y ahora nada pudo hacer para impedir que la botella fuera abierta.- ¡Oye, déjala!

Kanon inspiró su aroma potente y dulzón, sin resistirse a propinarle un sorbo directamente desde la botella.- Mmm...hacía años que no lo degustaba...- Sus propios labios se saborearon el gusto anisado que los regó, aguantándose una mueca resultante del paso del alcohol garganta abajo.

\- ¿Será porqué tu estómago aún lo recuerda con mal sabor?

Una carcajada asaltó a Kanon, los recuerdos del cuál lo llevaron casi veinte años atrás, sumiéndole en una marea de imágenes confusas donde también aparecía el Wyvern, y una dichosa botella de Ouzo que apuraron entre ambos después de haberla robado de la colección de licores que almacenaba el padre de Kanon.

\- ¡Nos pusimos finos ese día! - Continuó riéndose Kanon, contagiando un poco a Rhadamanthys con el recuerdo de una escena dantesca que acabó con ambos rifándose el turno del inodoro.

\- Fue horrible. Menuda idea tuviste para celebrar mis diecisiete...Nunca más he vuelto a probarlo...- Confesó Rhadamanthys, tratando de borrar la risa que asomaba en sus labios, fruto de los adolescentes recuerdos siempre atados a Kanon y sus locuras.- Y ahora deja la botella donde estaba, por favor...- Añadió recuperando su innata seriedad.

\- Rada...este año no celebramos tu cumpleaños...- Kanon se olvidó de hacerle caso, y con pasos estudiados se cercó a él, botella en mano e insanas intenciones naciendo dentro de él.

\- No lo hicimos porqué cuando fue tú sólo venías al pub para amenizarme los ratos con la fanfarrona ampliación de tu currículum amatorio...- La mirada del Wyvern se endureció al recordar cómo era su vida apenas seis semanas atrás en el tiempo, cuando Kanon y él hacían equilibrios sobre una cuerda demasiado frágil y con incierto destino.

\- ¿Puede ser que note cierto resentimiento en tu tono? Sabes que estaba sin rumbo ni norte, Rada...

Kanon se acercó a él mientras destilaba ganas de incordiar por todas las costuras de su ser, consiguiendo que el cuerpo del Wyvern se tensara y que su mirada se contrajera todavía más.- ¿Es mucho pedir que me dejes acabar con el jodido inventario de una vez?

\- Aunque tarde, podríamos celebrarlo hoy...ahora...- Los pasos Kanon rodearon al inglés, y su voz ronroneó contra la nuca de Rhadamanthys, enterrando la nariz entre los rubios cabellos, deleitándose con el inmediato estremecimiento al que la piel del Wyvern se rindió al paso de la caricia de su aliento.

\- Kanon...ahora no...- Nada pudo hacer Rhadamanthys para evitar cerrar los ojos e inspirar gratas sensaciones mientras los labios de Kanon seguían tanteando la nuca bajo sus revueltos y rubios cabellos, con la sabiduría que le había dado la experiencia y que nunca le fallaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - Susurró el abogado, que finalmente se deshizo de la botella y dejó que sus manos descendieran a través de los brazos del Wyvern con la intención de despojarle de la libreta y el bolígrafo.

Sin el éxito pretendido.

\- Porqué no. Debo terminar con ésto...- El Wyvern quiso quejarse, y no dudó en alejarse un paso al tiempo que repentinamente se encogía de hombros y sentía como el escalofrío contenido bajo su nuca recorria en delicioso descenso cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Kanon bufó un deje de frustración pero le dejó seguir fingiendo indiferencia, asimilando la certeza que sus artes ya estaban surtiendo efecto. Pícaramente ladeó los labios en esa media sonrisa tan suya, tan magnética, y agarró el Ouzo de nuevo para darle otro largo trago que le hizo escocer hasta las ideas más tórridas.

Sus ojos no dejaban de fijarse en el mal actuado desinterés que le mostraba Rhadamanthys, quién estaba vestido con una de sus habituales camisetas negras de algún grupo de rock británico y esos pantalones de cuero también negro adquiridos tiempo atrás para sus eventos góticos en el pub. El Wyvern seguía de espaldas a él, aprovechándose del extraño momento de silencio para acabar con el conteo de las existencias de cerveza, y Kanon no apartaba su atención del fuerte cuerpo que el cuero delineaba a la perfección.

\- Sal de aquí y déjame contar los refrescos...- Ordenó la voz de Rhadamanthys volviéndose hacia él sin mirarle, pero acortando la distancia que les separaba mientras otra hoja de la libreta era pasada y un nuevo inventario debía llevarse a cabo.

Kanon no respondió. Se limitó a beber otro trago de Ouzo, por fin hallándole el buen sabor de nuevo después de haberlo saboreado de ida y vuelta años atrás, atizando así las ideas que se revolvían en una mente con ganas de jugar a romper la impuesta sobriedad del Wyvern.

\- Kanon, por favor...- Rogó Rhadamanthys cuando el abogado agotó el paso que propició el definitivo enfrentamiento de sus cuerpos.- Ahora no...

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que te gusta...- Susurró Kanon contra los labios del Wyvern, embriagándole con un aliento que desprendía aroma a tentación y anís.

\- Va...Valentine debe estar por llegar...- La dispuesta boca de Kanon le calló las justificaciones, besando a lo profundo y pellizcando levemente el labio inferior con sus dientes mientras la ducha mano no demoraba en comprobar el efecto que siempre surtían sus besos sobre el Wyvern.- Tsh...no me muerdas...- Se quejaron los labios del inglés sobre los de Kanon, los cuáles se estiraron en una sonrisa lujuriosa que no esperó en fundirse de nuevo sobre otros labios que muy a su pesar esperaban su invasión con fruición.

La rendición de los sentidos del Wyvern era ya demasiado acechante. La mano de Kanon seguía absorviendo todos los cambios que nacían en su entrepierna y los descarados besos que le regalaba amenazaban con desatar tormenta. Pero no podía ser. No era ni el momento ni el lugar, y la poca razón de la que todavía gozaba el inglés hizo acto de presencia en forma de agarre en la muñeca de Kanon, negándose una exquisita estimulación física y sensorial.

\- No...ya basta...- Espetó apartándose como pudo de un inoportuno laberinto creado alrededor de Kanon.

\- Rada...te tengo ganas...- Tentó Kanon, radiografiándole de arriba abajo con una mirada vidriosa de deseo, haciendo del bajo vientre de Rhadamanthys su principal foco de atención.- Y es obvio que tu también...el cuero de tus pantalones te delata...

La mirada de Kanon se clavó incisiva primero en la certera excitación amanecida en el Wyvern para seguidamente deslizarla hasta conectarse con unos ojos ámbar incapaces de negar la evidencia.

\- Eres un jodido consentido y caprichoso...- La libreta y el bolígrafo fueron dejados sobre una de las cajas que contenían botellas vacías por las mismas manos que se afianzaron al cinturón de Kanon y tiraron de su cuerpo hasta conseguir un enfrentamiento de caderas que avivó aún más las ansias en sus respectivos labios.

\- Y tú amas rendirte a mis caprichos...- Murmuró Kanon sonriéndose sobre la desatada boca de Rhadamanthys.

\- Calla.

No fue una petición. El Wyvern decretó una orden que a Kanon le encantaba acatar cada vez que sentía su nuca apresada bajo la fuerte determinación de unas garras infernales que amenazaban de convertirle en presa.

Su rostro fue afianzado, sus labios se regían por los dictados de otros sumamente desbocados y sus manos viajaron a través de los costados de Rhadamanthys hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura, descender un poco más y buscarse cercanía sobre la baja espalda del inglés para ayudar a profundizar más las fricciones de sus respectivas durezas.

La única música que les acompañaba era la producida por la aceleración de sus propias respiraciones y algún que otro chasquido de labios al separase en busca de un necesario aire antes de afrontar otra exploración. El sonido metálico fruto de urgentes tirones propinados sobre el cinturón de Rhadamanthys consiguió que sus cuerpos se separaran el espacio suficiente para poder facilitar a Kanon su desamarre completo, instante en que sus miradas se buscaron ebrias de deseo y los ambarinos irises del Wyvern se dilataron en exceso al percibir movimiento en la lejanía y comprobar tras el muro que suponía el cuerpo de Kanon que no estaban solos.

\- ¡Mierda! Para...para, Kanon...Valentine acaba de llegar...

\- No me importa...- Murmuró Kanon arrimándose contra el estirado cuello del Wyvern para mordisquearlo y dejar allí una naciente señal rosácea.

\- ¡Pero a mí sí, joder! No quiero que nos vea así...- Rhadamanthys ahogó sus ganas de exclamar a viva voz como pudo, intentando zafarse de la intoxicante proximidad de Kanon, y con gestos torpes y nerviosos trató de abrocharse de nuevo el cinturón.

\- ¿Y quién dice que nos vaya a ver así? - La sonrisa que se asentó en los labios del abogado no auguraba nada bueno. Que sus manos recuperaran el contacto con el cuerpo deseado solamente lo confirmó con sobrada lascivia.- A mí no me va a ver si yo no quiero...- Añadió agachándose frente al Wyvern, quedando su figura completamente oculta de la vista del recién llegado camarero por las hileras de cajas de botellas de refrescos.

\- ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! - Bramó Rhadamanthys, sintiendo sus sienes sudadas ya no sabía si como consecuencia del deseo o del pavor que las intenciones de Kanon le despertaron.

La voz de Valentine no demoró en buscar a su jefe, asumiendo su presencia en el local dada la media apertura de la persiana y la falta de vueltas de llave en el cerrojo. Que accediera al almacén era cuestión de segundos, o menos. Un precioso tiempo del que el Wyvern ya no disponía para huir de la trampa en la que Kanon le había hecho caer.

El cinturón no había podido ser amarrado, y ahora la mirada de Kanon estaba deleitándose con la visión de la cola de un negro escorpión impreso en la piel y que asomaba por el borde del extremo del pantalón, para seguidamente perderla en los contornos con los que el terso cuero delineaba una admirable y detallada erección.

\- ¡Ah, Rada! Estás aquí...

Valentine accedió al almacén despojándose de su mochila y su chaqueta en el mismo momento que la cremallera de los pantalones del Wyvern descendía con maléfica lentitud y un traviesa mano descubría a su miembro casi excitado hasta el extremo.

Ambas manos de Rhadamanthys necesitaron buscar apoyo sobre el montón de cajas que protegían a Kanon, consiguiendo con la consecución de este soporte vital para su bochorno acercar aun más su miembro endurecido a unos labios que se humectaron con la lengua antes de dejarla emerger y acariciar con sutileza la parte descubierta del glande.

\- No sabía que hoy tenías pensado venir antes.

\- Quería hacer inventario...

Valentine le miraba de soslayo al hablar, ignorando completamente la presencia de Kanon. La mochila fue abierta, y de ella emergió una camiseta de manga corta que Valentine usaría durante el servicio de la noche.

Kanon sonrió al escuchar lo que podría ser el inicio de una conversación tonta, inútil y muy larga. Una conversación que en vez de molestarle le incitó aún más a perpetrar la maldad más lujuriosa jamás imaginada. Su lengua volvió a tantear la punta del expuesto glande, ayudándose con las repentinas fricciones de su mano a descubrirlo por completo. Una oleada de vigor subió a las mejillas de Rhadamanthys, le contrajo el ceño y deformó la voz con la que estaba obligdo a fingir algo parecido a la normalidad.

\- ¿Por qué...no te...cambias luego, Valen?

\- Nah...lo hago ahora y listo...

Valentine se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, arrugándola en una deformada pelota para guardarla en el mismo saco sin fondo del que había surgido la camiseta.

Y ahora ya no eran sutiles lamidas lo que mantenían al Wyvern hirviendo en demasiados sentidos. Eran firmes fricciones e intermitentes succiones que amenazaban con hacerse demasiado audibles. Quizás tanto como los jadeos que el inglés ya no sabía como tragarse y la respiración que ya se apreciaba inestable.

\- He pensado...que...que...- Los labios de Kanon se cerraron sobre la totalidad del glande, manteniéndolo atrapado, maltratando el frenillo con las caricias que la lengua le dedicaba desde el interior de sus propios dominios.

\- ¿Qué, Rada? - Preguntó Valentine después de pasarse el cuello de la camiseta por la cabeza y enfundársela por completo. Oyes...¿te ocurre algo?

-No...no...nada...- Una fingida tos tuvo que subir a su garganta si no deseaba que un gutural jadeo lo hiciera primero mientras sus ojos bajaban para acuchillar a otros que le observaban con lascivia sin necesidad de alzar el perfil.

\- ¿De verdad? Estás raro...- Insistió Valentine acercándose a la dantesca escena que se estaba cocinando en frente de sus narices sin ser consciente de ello.

El Wyvern volvió a toser, agachando el rostro y presionando más sus dedos contra el borde de las cajas, amarrando la incógnita que escondía el hecho de soltarse, ya que si lo hacía no sabía si escañaría a Kanon o sencillamente le alentaría a terminar su tortura de una vez.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - Escupió con las mejillas aridendo, los mechones de su frente humedecidos y el ceño más que fruncido, mirando de nuevo a Valentine mientras la lengua de Kanon decidía delinear la corona del glande y descender tortuosa hacia la base, firmemente sujeta por su mano.- Y ahora hazme un favor...ve...ve a comprar...desengrasante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?! El súper queda lejos...

\- No importa...-  _Mejor...-_ ¡Ve!- Valentine se quedó observándole estupefacto, sin entender en absoluto la extraña actitud de Rhadamanthys hacia él, y menos aún la forzada posición que no había mutado un ápice desde su entrada en el almacén.

Un jadeo de Kanon escapó de su garganta cuando tomó con ahínco parte de la húmeda dureza del Wyvern, obligándole a toser bochornosamente otra vez mientras se le atascaba la respiración a medio pecho.

\- ¡Ve, joder! - Bramó entre dientes, apretando la mandíbula y exhalando el gemido atorado por la nariz.

\- Está bien...ya voy...

Valentine regresó a por su chaqueta, y cuando se la vistió no pudo evitar fijarse en otra chaqueta de cuero negro y raído olvidada por allí. No era de Rhadamanthys, éso lo sabía seguro, y ahora comenzaba a comprender con un regusto más amargo que la hiel porqué su presencia sobraba y porqué comprar desengrasante se había convertido en la absurda e inútil prioridad de Rada.

Sus pasos hacia la salida fueron guiados por una rabia sorda alimentada por oleadas de celos, y el sonoro portazo propinado al salir quedó a la altura de su interna frustración.

Una vez a solas, los ojos de Rhadamanthys rodaron hacia el sonrojado rostro de Kanon, esculpido con el cincel de la lujuria más mundana, hallándole sonriendo con una malicia que no logró hacer otra cosa que el inglés le agarrara el cuello de su camisa y le obligara a alzarse para poder mirarle de frente.

\- Ésto no...no te lo perdono...- Masculló el Wyvern mostrando un rostro completamente enfurecido.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

Kanon se mordió el labio inferior incitando aún más el ardor que ya había arrancado en Rhadamanthys, que no dudó en asaltar su boca con cierta brusquedad al tiempo que sus manos acudían a deshacerse del cinturón que todavía mantenía dignos los vaqueros del abogado. El labio herido le dolía, pero aún le dolían más las consecuencias que palpitaban en su bajo vientre. El Wyvern se abstuvo de sazonar los oídos de Kanon con palabras de adulación. Estaba rabioso de vergüenza e insana necesidad, y tan pronto como los jeans fueron bajados hacia medio muslo, exponiendo un estado de excitación que emulaba al suyo, los botones de la camisa fueron desabrochados con la misma premura que la tela fue desechada del cuerpo de Kanon, que nada podía hacer para evitar retroceder torpemente bajo los arrebatos que clamaban una pronta satisfacción.

Los pasos fueron erráticos. Tanto como las respiraciones de ambos y los ahogados jadeos que las entrecortaban. Que la caja de cartón que contenía un gran surtido de patatas chips quedara aplastada bajo la caída de Kanon sobre ella era algo que al Wyvern, en ese preciso momento, ya ni le importaba.

Inútiles fueron los intentos de Kanon para hacerse con el timón de la situación. Su atrevimiento había conseguido desatar a una bestia que parecía forjada en el fuego del mismo infierno, e internamente gozaba sintiéndose amansado por quién casi siempre era dueño de su temple.

###

Los húmedos mechones del cabello de Kanon permanecían hechos una maraña entre los dedos del Wyvern, que transpiraba agotamiento y culminación por cada poro de su sudado cuerpo. El aliento vertido sobre la nuca de Kanon seguía azotando los sentidos de quién todavía esperaba llegar al mismo punto de ebullición, y cuando Rhadamanthys se apoyó sobre sus hombros para apartarse de él y replegarse los sudados cabellos rubios oscurecidos por la humedad hacia atrás mientras exhalaba liberación, Kanon se volteó anhelando su segunda porción de protagonismo.

Su excitación seguía palpitando con cada latido de su corazón. Rhadamanthys se había olvidado con aires de venganza de ella, y este nimio e insignificante detalle a Kanon comenzó a antojársele preocupante. Más cuando sus ojos absorbieron la devastada imagen del Wyvern arreglándose las ropas con cierto apuro y sonriéndole con la misma malicia que Kanon había decidido brindarle momentos atrás.

\- Rada...no hemos acabado...no puedes dejarme así...- Ronroneó, mirándose su propio miembro solícito de atención mientras se acomodaba sobre la caja medio chafada, colcha de un colchón de chips completamente trituradas.

\- Qué pena...lo siento, Kanon...- Pronunció con ironía Rhadamanthys al tiempo que se hacía con la botella de Ouzo y le daba un largo sorbo que le dibujó una mueca de asco en los labios.-...el Ouzo en tus labios sabe mejor, pero ya lo he probado bastante por hoy.

La botella cayó olvidada en el mismo rincón, y el Wyvern no dudó en dar la espalda al expectante Kanon y pasarse enérgicamente las manos por sus cabellos, alborotándolos aún más para conseguir despegarlos del sudor que les impregnaba.

\- Oye...Rada...¡eh! ¡No te vayas, joder! ¡Mira como me tienes! - Exclamó Kanon enfureciéndose de repente al abrir ambos brazos para exponer su más vergonzosa realidad.

\- La próxima vez que quieras jugar con fuego no te olvides de marcar las reglas antes de empezar...- Le aleccionó Rhadamanthys, observándole de reojo para evitar que su sonrisa de triunfo fuera percibida por su directo instigador.- Dijiste que querías celebrar mi cumpleaños...y yo lo acabo de hacer. No dijiste nada acerca del tuyo, para el cuál todavía quedan meses...

\- ¡Rada, tío! ¡Venga ya! ¡No seas tan cabrón!

\- Arréglatelas solito. Sabes como hacerlo, ¿no?

El Wyvern salió del almacén recuperando en parte algo de su perdida sobriedad, y sus pies tomaron la dirección del baño. Pasarse agua por el rostro ahora se había convertido en su siguiente prioridad.

\- ¡Rada! ¡Joder! ¡Vuelve! - Se desesperó Kanon, alzándose como pudo y cubriéndose su mayor vergüenza con una celeridad sobrenatural.- ¡Rada! ¡Serás cabrón!

###

\- Valentine...¿qué les pasa a las chips que están todas chafadas? - La bolsa de chips que acompañaba la cerveza se presentó triturada y Kanon no vaciló al preguntar, fingiendo una extrañeza que intuía no gustaba nada al joven camarero.

\- Habrá venido una remesa defectuosa...- Contestó con sequedad y sarcasmo, devolviendo una mirada de odio a quién parecía pasárselo en grande incordiándole durante lo que llevaban de noche con el pub abierto.

\- Creía que tu jefe era más cuidadoso con estos temas...mira que pasarle por alto una cosa así...- La migaja de chip crujió entre los dientes del abogado, posteriormente relamidos y prestos a agarrar la cerveza que regaba una garganta aún ávida de deseo.

Valentine ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de responderle. Únicamente chasqueó la lengua con rabia y se alejó todo lo que pudo del lado de la barra donde estaba asentado Kanon.

El Wyvern se hallaba justo en el otro extremo atendiendo a unos nuevos clientes. Lucía un rostro relajado...adornado con un saludable color y esbozando más sonrisas de las habituales.

Sus miradas se rehuyeron durante horas, hasta que finalmente se cruzaron en la distancia y la de Kanon se achicó con aires de amenaza.

La noche aún no moría, y decretar las reglas de sus juegos era algo que nadie...absolutamente nadie le exigía.

El Wyvern no sería su primera excepción.


	8. Preparación de Navidad

_Este capítulo y el titulado "Comidad de Navidad" se pueden leer, sin riesgo de spoiler ni nada por el estilo, después del capítulo 29: "Confesiones que laceran" correspondiente a la temporada "DUELO LEGAL III: Acecho"._

* * *

**#PREPARACIÓN DE NAVIDAD#**

_25 de Diciembre por la mañana, en "The Wyvern's cave"_

Rhadamanthys apenas había dormido la mitad de las horas que su cuerpo requería para amanecer al nuevo día con energías, y sin vestirse de un mal humor pasajero que no se soportaba ni él mismo.

En esos instantes odiaba a Kanon profundamente, y agradecía no tenerlo al frente. Su última ocurrencia, decisión y puesta en marcha de forma exclusivamente unilateral había sido celebrar el dia de Navidad en "familia". A priori al Wyvern esta idea no le había parecido desubicada del todo, aunque el enfado vino cuando Kanon le avisó que el punto de reunión sería el pub.

_¡El pub!_

No el piso de Saga, dadas sus generosas dimensiones, no...

El pub.

"The Wyvern's Cave". El mismo local que había estado rebosante de música y vida hasta hacía apenas unas pocas horas.

Y ahora Rhadamanthys se hallaba plantado justo en medio del local, escoba en mano para empezar a lavarle un rostro que se presentaba en exceso demacrado por la fiesta vivida. Kanon no estaba con él. No había nadie que pudiera ayudarle a asear un espacio que ahora se le antojaba de dimensiones inconmensurables. Obviamente no podía servirse del personal de limpieza que tenía contratado teniendo en cuenta las características del día, y la segunda ocurrencia de Kanon había sido desaparecer pronto de la calidez de la cama para acudir a casa de su hermano y preparar parte de la comida.

Al menos de éso se libraba el Wyvern, no sin sentir cierta rabia por el unánime acuerdo de todos los comensales de prescindir de gastronomía inglesa. Aunque con acicalar dignamente su cueva ya le bastaba y sobraba para contribuir con la causa.

A Rhadamanthys no le quedaba otra solución que ponerse manos a la obra y terminar lo más pronto posible. Ir a hacer una visita a Valentine en el centro penitenciario dónde ahora estaba recluido era un deber que no deseaba olvidar.

###

_Mientras tanto, en el piso de Mu..._

\- De verdad, Shaka...no comprendo por qué insistes en que venga a comer con vosotros...¡Apenas conozco a nadie!

Mu no se agotaba de buscar excusas que justificaran su ausencia. Una ausencia que en realidad no sería echada en falta por nadie, a excepción de quién seguía considerándose su amigo, y quién sentía que le debía devolver muchos favores recibidos con un altruismo admirable.

\- Deja de buscar "peros" que te libren de venir.- Rogó Shaka tomando uno de los delantales que le tendía Mu.

\- Ya sabes sobradamente que estas tradiciones a mí ni me van ni me vienen...

\- ¡Y a mí tampoco! - Le apoyó Shaka mientras se pasaba la cinta del delantal por la cabeza y se lo ataba a la espalda con destreza.- Tómatelo como una reunión donde poder estar acompañado, divertirte y olvidarte de todo lo que hemos pasado estos últimos días. Nos merecemos un poco de distensión después de tan duro trabajo ¿no te parece?

\- A mí ir al cine la tarde de Navidad ya me vale para distraerme y pasar el día.- Murmuró Mu, forzándose a mirar a Shaka directamente a los ojos sin destilar en exceso la vergüenza que sus secretos actos perpetrados los últimos días le seguían generando sin compasión.

\- ¡Solo! Siempre vas solo, y ésto no es sano.

\- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Si tú mismo eres el amante número uno de la soledad! - Exclamó Mu, cediendo al pacto de colocarse el delantal él también.

\- Ya basta, Mu. Conoces a Saga, y verás que Rhadamanthys es un buen tipo. Y Kanon...bueno, ya sabes cómo es, así que pasa de él y listo.- Sentenció Shaka apoyando amigablemente su mano sobre el hombro de Mu, luchando consigo mismo para seguir tratando a su amigo como había hecho siempre antes de conocer la confesión que durante años Mu se silenció.

Nada pudo hacer Mu para no sentir como ante simple gesto un placentero escalofrío le recorría el espinazo, y lo que sí logró fue deshacerse de ese cálido contacto con sutileza, amparándose en la necesidad de acercarse a la mesada y estudiarla como si de un cadáver a punto de análisis se tratara.

\- Creo que tengo todo lo que me pediste...- Anunció cambiando abruptamente de tema, dando a entender que finalmente no escapaba de la invitación por la que Shaka había insistido tanto frente a Saga.- Y en la mesa hay lo que voy a necesitar yo.- Añadió volteándose ligeramente para hacer el último y definitivo repaso de ingredientes, ya que si alguno faltaba ya sería imposible conseguirlo con facilidad.- ¿Con qué vas a sazonar el Naan?

\- La mitad los haré de queso y la otra de frutos secos. Mientras la masa repose te ayudaré con lo tuyo si quieres.- Informó el rubio forense.- A ver...¿dónde tienes la báscula para pesar la harina?

\- Ahí, en el armario del rincón...- Señaló Mu, que también la iba a necesitar para medir los ingredientes del plato que le tocaba cocinar a él.

\- ¿Y tú los Momos de qué los harás? - Preguntó Shaka al tiempo que intentaba que tras la báscula no surgieran otros utensilios ávidos por salir de un armario donde estaban metidos a presión.

\- He pensado que también haré la mitad de verduras y la otra de carne de cerdo a falta de yak.

\- Perfecto. Entonces...¿empezamos?

\- ¿Música? - Propuso Mu, siguiendo fiel a la costumbre que ambos tenían cada vez que se enfrentaban a una autopsia.

\- ¡¿Qué preguntas?! ¡Pues claro!

Mu se acercó al equipo que tenía dispuesto en el acogedor y pequeño salón, y las melodías tradicionales de sus tierras amigas no se hicieron esperar. Antes de regresar a la cocina un gesto de Shaka acompañado de una sonrisa le detuvo, para seguidamente alzar la mano en señal de aumentar el volumen.

\- Pero Shaka...los vecinos...

\- Que se aguanten. Es Navidad aquí, ¿no?. Amenicémosles la mañana.- Concluyó con un guiño de ojo que detonaba extrema relajación.

Mu obedeció, y al regresar definitivamente a la cocina halló a Shaka peleándose con los cuencos que apenas podían desencajarse de su desordenado almacenamiento, consiguiendo que al sacarlos uno cayera al suelo y estallara en mil pedazos.

\- Hostias...perdón...- Se disculpó Shaka completamente avergonzado, apresurándose a por una escoba.

\- ¡Shaka! Pero...¡¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan desastre dentro de esta cocina?! ¡Siempre que entras rompes o desaparece algo!

\- ¡La culpa es tuya por tenerlo todo tan mal ordenado!

\- ¡¿Y qué más?! ¡¿Y todas las cucharillas que me tiraste a la basura qué?!

Shaka ya no podía sentirse más avergonzado, hallando la escapatoria en una débil justificación que a Mu no le hacía ni falta.- Bueno...admito que tengo un problema con las cucharillas...¡pero los cuencos yo te los ordené cuando estuve aquí!

\- ¡¿Y tú eres forense?! ¿El que practica las incisiones más perfectas que he visto nunca?

\- Hey, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra...

\- No, si al final creeré que también tienes un gemelo que es con el que trabajo y otro que es con el que me veo fuera del curro...

\- ¡Ya vale de mofa! - Le espetó Shaka alcanzando un repasador para estamparlo en todo el rostro de Mu, quién retrocedió ante tal infantil ataque, topando contra la mesa con energía mal calculada y contribuyendo a derramar uno de los pequeños paquetes de harina por todo el suelo.- ¡Mu! ¡La harina!

\- Mierda...

\- ¡¿Y ahora qué?! Toda por los suelos...

\- ¡Culpa tuya también!

Ambos se silenciaron al observar detenidamente el desastre que yacía a sus pies, y mirándose de nuevo no pudieron evitar la tentación de echarse a reír estúpidamente, contagiándose uno al otro con una soberana tontería que hacía tiempo que no compartían. Shaka empezó a barrerlo todo, juntando harina y cristales mientras no podía parar de reír, y Mu aún se animó más con la risa cuando se dio cuenta que en la alacena sólo quedaban dos pequeños paquetes de harina, insuficientes para cumplir con su misión.

\- Oye, Shaka...¿tienes alguna idea de cómo conseguir el milagro de multiplicar la harina?

Las risas apenas se contuvieron por unos preciosos instantes en que Shaka negó con la cabeza y preguntaba - No...¿por qué?...oh...no, Mu, no me digas que no tenemos suficiente materia prima...- Mu asintió mordiéndose los labios para no reír más en una situación que les estaba acercando al drama de los entremeses que les pertenecían.- Pues nada...algo tendremos que improvisar...

\- O confiarnos en que Saga y Kanon cocinen de más.

###

_Piso de Saga._

\- ¿Estás seguro que sabes cómo cojones se cocina el bicho éste?

Kanon no dejaba de observar el enorme pavo que descansaba panza arriba sobre una madera dispuesta en la mesada, y sus dedos se rindieron a la tentación de agarrarlo de una de las patas y alzarlo para inspeccionarlo de abajo, como si allí fuera a encontrar el secreto de su cocinado.

\- Creo que con la receta que bajé de internet nos valdrá...- Anunció Saga entrando en la cocina con las gafas puestas y un par de papeles entre sus manos.

\- ¡No me jodas, Saga! ¡¿Con receta de internet?! ¡Creí que sabías hacerlo desde siempre! - Exclamó Kanon al tiempo que se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa y observaba estupefacto a su perdido gemelo.

\- ¡Qué va! No lo he hecho nunca...- Confesó el gemelo mayor, que seguía empapándose de una receta que le parecía más complicada que la jurisprudencia que tanto dominaba.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Y el pavito que comemos cada Navidad...¿de dónde sale? Creí que lo elaboraba Shaka...

\- ¡¿Shaka?! ¡No!...Lo compro siempre a un cátering que se dedica a preparar comidas para estas fiestas...- Confesó Saga encogiéndose de hombros.

Kanon dejó que su baja espalda topara contra la mesada al tiempo que una mano le despejaba la frente de salvajes mechones y se quedaba allí mientras la otra parecía ofrecer desplante apostada en su cadera.- ¿Me estás diciendo que me has tenido todos estos años engañado?

\- Yo no te he engañado nunca, Kanon.

\- ¡Jamás me dijiste que lo comprabas hecho!

\- ¡Y tú nunca preguntaste!

\- ¡Joder Saga! ¡Yo daba por asumido que lo cocinabais en casa! - Exclamó Kanon extendiendo expresivamente ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo aún recostado contra el mármol.

\- Nadie te dijo que asumieras ésto por tu cuenta y sin preguntar...- Dijo Saga como si lo regañara, acercándose con cierto temor al pavo, quedándose con la receta en una mano mientras que con la otra también lo alzaba de una pata, lo mantenía medio colgado y volvía a leer la receta.

\- Tendremos que quitarle las tripas...- Anunció, mirándose de reojo a Kanon sin ladear un ápice el perfil.

\- ¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no pienso hacerlo! - Se negó Kanon, apartándose de Saga y del pavo como si su presencia de repente fuera sumamente amenazante.

\- Montar todo este tinglado de la comida de Navidad y con cocina casera fue idea tuya...

\- ¡Pero yo no te dije que compraras el bicho entero! ¡¿Por qué cojones no dijiste a la carnicería que te lo vaciaran?!

\- ¡Pues porqué fui al súper, y lo compré entero! - Se defendió Saga con retintín, manteniendo todavía sujeta la pata del ave.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! - Volvió a quejarse Kanon, quién retrocedió otro paso que le llevó a topar contra la nevera al ver que Saga sacaba unas grandes tijeras y se las ofrecía.- ¡Que te he dicho que no!

\- Venga, vamos...inténtalo...- Las tijeras cada vez se acercaban más y más, y Kanon ya comenzaba a sudar mares al saberse sin escapatoria.- Fue idea tuya, así que ahora apechuga con ello...

Un gruñido escapó de los labios del gemelo menor al tomar de mala gana esa arma doméstica y andar hacia el espatarrado pavo, que por suerte ya no tenía cabeza.- ¡¿Y qué hago?! ¡¿Se las meto por aquí y lo rajo?! - Exclamó completamente furioso, acercando el extremo de las tijeras al trasero del animal.

\- Supongo...

\- ¡¿Cómo que supones?! ¡Míralo en internet, joder! Seguro que hay algún youtuber de éstos que lo explica con un vídeo...

Saga refunfuñó pero obedeció. Fue en busca de su ordenador portátil y lo plantó al lado del pavo. De vídeos había una infinidad, pero por muy bien expuestos que estuvieran, la carnicería que Kanon obró no tenía precedente alguno plasmado en la red.

La pechuga fue cortada de biaix y quedó completamente abierta, mostrando una colección de vísceras que el abogado menor no pensaba ni tocar.

\- Tu turno Saga...yo ya lo he abierto.- Dijo señalándole las tripas con la punta de las tijeras.

\- Te has pasado con el corte...era solamente una pequeña incisión lo que deberías haber hecho. Se supone que lo debíamos hacer relleno...

\- ¡¿Y ahora me lo dices?!

\- ¡Hostias Kanon! ¡¿Es que no lo has visto en el vídeo como lo hacían?!

\- ¡Pues habérselo pedido a Shaka antes que se fuera! ¡Es él quién domina el arte del bisturí!

\- Olvídate de Shaka, que trabajo ya tendrá con lo suyo.

\- Uy...Cómo le defiendes ¿eh? - Se rió Kanon con retintín, golpeando juguetonamente el costado de Saga con el codo.

\- Aléjate, va...apártate y déjame hacer...- Le cortó Saga adoptando una seriedad repentina mientras se posicionaba frente al pavo abierto en canal.

Kanon no se reprimió las ganas de incordiarle, y se plantó a sus espaldas, apoyando el mentón sobre el hombro de su gemelo y fingiendo estudiar la escena con divina atención, no pudiendo evitar lanzar la sentencia del día con una espontaneidad que ni a Saga pudo herir.

\- Fíjate Saga...el bicho éste...abierto así...con todo al aire...¡Así debiste estar tú durante la operación!

Saga ladeó el rostro con una contracción de sus cejas más que alarmante, haciendo palidecer a Kanon con la mirada que le brindó, pero acabando los dos llorando de risa cuando Saga soltó el insuperable colofón.

\- Así...¡o peor!

_#Continuará en la próxima entrega: Comida de Navidad#_

* * *

_Aclaraciones al fic:_

_Naan - Pan típico hindú._

_Momos - Especie de pequeñas empanadillas típicas de la región del Himalaya._


	9. Comida de Navidad

**#COMIDA DE NAVIDAD#**

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Rhadamanthys había dispuesto un par de mesas olvidadas en el almacén casi en el centro del local. Las mesas que colindaban con las paredes del pub estaban fijas en el suelo junto con sus bancos, y su capacidad solamente permitía albergar a cuatro almas con comodidad para comer. Para empezar ellos serían cinco, y después de comer esperaban la llegada de Marin y su família con los postres que nadie preparaba. La abogada cada año iba a celebrar el día a casa de los padres de Aioria, dónde se reunían también con su hermano Aioros y la família de éste.

A falta de cafetera en el local, Kanon se había comprometido a llevar un par de termos con el café hecho, porqué prescindir de él no era una opción a considerar por los gemelos, ni por Shaka y Mu, ya muy arraigados a su sabor.

Los manteles de papel adquiridos en un bazar cercano ya estaban colocados, y las sillas dispuestas alrededor del epicentro de reunión. Las lucecitas de adorno esparcidas por doquier titilaban con a misma cadencia que lo habían hecho durante toda la noche, y había sido tal el esmero del Wyvern en dejar su morada impoluta que nadie podría suponer que éso había estado repleto de gente la noche anterior.

La visita hecha a Valentine le había drenado el ánimo, pero pronto llegarían los solicitados a reunión y quizás podría dejar de pensar en la palidez, tristeza y rendición que sufría su joven camarero. Además, tanto él como el resto de los participantes en el almuerzo debían mantener vivo el pacto de no hablar de trabajo. Muchos acontecimientos, revelaciones y tácticas estaban surgiendo durante los últimos días, pero en esa reunión todo lo que de alguna manera les unía en algo más que colegas y família debía quedarse junto al fresco aire de la calle.

Los primeros en comparecer fueron Shaka y Mu, quién entró con ciertas reservas que la educación y gentileza que Rhadamanthys despachó para con él pronto contribuyeron a conseguir que Mu se sintiera más o menos cómodo con la inusual situación. Las elaboraciones que ambos había conseguido sacar adelante,no sin la generosa e inestimable colaboración de un saquito de maicena aparecido por milagro en la despensa de Mu, se olían gratamente pese a estar cubiertas por un cuidadoso envoltorio a base de papel de aluminio, que abrazaba la superficie de las dos fuentes llegadas con ellos. Los dos ayudaron al Wyvern a acabar de preparar la mesa con la vajilla y cubiertos que el dueño del pub había traído de su casa. Preocuparse por los vasos y bebidas era una cuestión que sobraba, dada la naturaleza del local.

\- ¿Crees que tardarán mucho en llegar Kanon y Saga? - Preguntó Shaka, observando la hora en un reloj apostado en un rincón del pub.

\- Ni idea. He llamado por teléfono a Kanon hace más o menos una hora, y todo lo que he recibido ha sido un claro "¡Ahora no Wyvern, deja de joder!" mientras escuchaba a Saga refunfuñar a su lado soltando una sarta de improperios inauditos en él.- Dijo el inglés encogiéndose de hombros para acabar de rubricar su respuesta.

Mu se miró a Shaka con la incógnita dibujada en sus ojos, y el hindú resopló soltando la sentencia que acabó de poner nerviosos a los demás.- Es que no entiendo por qué se han liado a cocinar un pavo relleno...Siempre lo hemos comprado hecho...

\- Shaka...¿me estás diciendo que quizás no tengamos plato principal? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys frunciendo sus frondosas y rubias cejas en un rictus que denotaba preocupación.

\- Espero que no...pero Saga es bastante negado en la cocina...- El Wyvern y Mu se lo miraron con una seriedad aplastante, preocupándose por cómo iban a calmar los rugidos que ya estaban despertando en sus estómagos.- Bueno...no me miréis así...quiero decir que...que Saga sí que sabe cocinar bastantes cosas...pero el  _Galopuola_ como dicen ellos, ésto no lo ha elaborado nunca.

\- ¡Cojonudo! - Exclamó Rhadamanthys con sentida resignación y cierto enfado.- Es que no sé por qué narices nos encomendamos a las ideas de Kanon. ¡Cómo si no le conociéramos!

Dicho ésto, y sin permitir más tiempo para que el enfado del inglés fuera creciendo, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Saga y Kanon, que accedieron al pub continuando una discusión en la que ya debían llevar enganchados desde hacía rato. En sus manos viajaba algo, y realmente olía bien, pero por los reproches que Saga no se contenía era evidente que el resultado patentaba una nueva modalidad de la tradicional comida.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Os ponemos la alfombra roja para que paséis o no hace falta? - Soltó Rhadamanthys, apoyándose con ambas manos en la cadera mientras se miraba intermitentemente a cada uno de los gemelos.

\- Si llegamos tarde es por culpa de Kanon...- Informó Saga antes de saludar educadamente al mismo Wyvern y Mu, para luego besar con espontaneidad a Shaka, gesto que el hindú aceptó cargado de vergüenza y que hizo desviar la mirada a Mu hacia otro lado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Si tú me hubieras dicho que no tenías ni idea de cocinar este bicho habríamos hecho otra cosa! - Exclamó Kanon quitándose la chaqueta para lanzarla sobre cualquier mesa al azar.

\- Veo que no somos los únicos que hemos tenido ciertos percances...- Cuchicheó Mu al oído de Shaka, que asintiendo en silencio le dio la razón y se dispuso a aclarar la cuestión.

\- Pero a ver Saga...- Intervino Shaka, tratando de poner paz dónde casi nunca la había.- ¿Hay pavo o no hay pavo?

Saga se encogió de hombros mientras también se desabrigaba y emitía un dudoso " Pss...sí..."

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hay! - Se exasperó Kanon, que se acercó a la fuente que Saga había dejado sobre una mesa y descubrió su contenido incluso con orgullo.- ¡Aquí está! Os presento a la  _Galopoula_  al estilo Samaras...80% Kanon, 20% Saga.

\- Encima de fanfarrón, pone el burro por delante...- Se quejó el fiscal entre dientes al tiempo que los demás admiraban la obra de arte que Kanon se adjudicaba casi al completo.

Frente a ellos apareció un pavo enorme, durmiendo sobre un lecho de patatas cortadas con notoria falta de delicadeza, el pecho completamente partido y el relleno de castañas, pasas de uva de Corinto y almendras, desangrándose por doquier. La pechuga pretendía estar unida gracias a la inestimable ayuda de unos grandes alfileres metálicos hallados de casualidad, y usados normalmente para asar pinchos de carne y verduras. El aroma que desprendía no se podía negar que era delicioso, pero la presentación...éso ya era algo más discutible, y obviamente no aceptado por el gemelo mayor.

\- La verdad es que huele de maravilla.- Se animó a decir Mu, tratando poco a poco de ir haciéndose un lugar.

Kanon se sintió aún más orgulloso que el propio pavo, y Shaka se acercó a Mu apartándole sutilmente del centro de atención para susurrarle al oído algo que hizo sonreír al tímido y exótico forense.

\- De nuestra cagada ni una palabra.

\- Hecho.

\- Pues ya que al fin estamos todos, con pavo lisiado incluido...¿comemos? - Propuso Rhadamanthys desde detrás de la barra.- ¿Qué queréis para beber?

Los cuatro tomaron asiento sin pensar en posiciones políticamente correctas, y por unanimidad de tres pidieron vino tinto, a excepción de Saga que se permitió el lujo de pedir una cerveza sin alcohol.

Todas las elaboraciones se fueron repartiendo con naturalidad, y poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando hasta conseguir una atmósfera que nada tenía que envidiar a la de las familias tradicionales bien avenidas. La música sonaba sin cansancio, pero en un tono que permitía el cálido fluir de conversaciones fieles al veto, y que incluso en algún punto les llegaron a arrancar algunas sinceras carcajadas de las que hasta Mu participó.

Casi nada sobró del peculiar y accidentado banquete navideño, y una vez retirados los platos a Kanon le faltó tiempo para sacar a relucir el termo de café y llenar las tazas de todos. Unas tazas que también habían acudido al "The Wyvern's Cave" junto con el resto de la vajilla propiedad de Rhadamanthys.

\- ¿Y el café qué? ¿es 100% Kanon? - Preguntó el Wyvern con ganas de meterse con su amigo, compañero, amante...o lo que fuera que se había convertido Kanon para él.

\- No...debo admitir que el café es 100% Saga...- Susurró Kanon sin querer hacerlo.

Saga sonrió por lo bajo sabiendo que había hecho un buen trabajo con su cafetera doméstica, y a Shaka no se le ocurrió nada más que dejar salir su parte más desconocida por casi todos.

\- Que a nadie se le ocurra criticar el café del "señor fiscal"...que si lo hacemos ¡nos mete a todos ante los tribunales!

Todos cedieron a la tontería de reír por nada, quizás también gracias al efecto del buen vino, pero esta frase del forense sólo sirvió para que Kanon se iluminara y ampliara la información.- ¡Ante un tribunal habría que llevar el café que hace Rada! ¡Éso sí que es delito!

Rhadamanthys quiso fruncir su ceño. Quiso mostrarse ofendido de verdad. Pero simplemente no pudo. Jamás se había imaginado compartir una comida de Navidad tan extraña y placentera, y únicamente pudo rendirse a las ganas de reír, y de hacerlo sanamente.

Durante la sobremesa que se auguraba larga, Marin llegó acompañada de Aioria y Regulus, que rápidamente corrió hacia Saga y se congeló al acto al descubrir a su lado a una réplica exacta, detalle que hizo dudar al pequeñín de por qué había dos Kanon y cuál era el que le había llevado al parque aquella vez. Rápidamente Kanon le sacó del gran apuro que mantenía al pequeño león aún colapsado, y Aioria se presentó formalmente a los forenses, conocidos únicamente de oídas.

Con ellos llegaron los postres, excusa perfecta para beber otro café y quizás acompañarlo con algún chupito de algo. A Regulus le faltó tiempo para engancharse a Mu y dejarse encandilar por unas peculiares cejas que no dejaba de acariciar, así como inspeccionar unos largos cabellos de un color que tampoco se le antojaba normal.

\- Regulus, no molestes a Mu...- Le medio regañó Marin, que también lucía un buen color de mejillas.

\- No importa, me gustan los niños.- Sonrió Mu manteniendo al pequeño hipnotizado sentado a horcajadas sobre él.- ¿Sabes Regulus? Me recuerdas a mi primo Kiki cuando tenía tu edad...

\- ¿Tu primo también tiene ésto? - Preguntó el leoncito, volviendo a tocar los puntos que Mu lucía como cejas.

\- Sí, también, pero de otro color...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porqué en mi tierra somos así.

\- ¿Y tu tierra cómo se llama?

\- Jamir.

\- ¿Y está muy lejos?

\- Un poco...Está cerca de la tierra de él...- Añadió señalando a Shaka, que en ese preciso instante se alzaba de la mesa y se acercaba a Rhadamanthys.

El inglés había desbloqueado el billar y se había hecho con un taco, ofreciendo una partida a Aioria, quién la rechazó para sentarse al lado de su esposa y beber un chupito de Ouzo. A Kanon ni cerca lo quería, y fue Shaka el que recogió el guante lanzado por el Wyvern.

\- ¿Shaka con el billar? - Dijo Kanon extrañado, mirándose con sorpresa a Saga, sentado otra vez a su lado.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Pues porqué, no sé...no lo hacía jugando al billar...

\- Tú déjale hacer...- Concluyó Saga con orgullo, regresando su mirada sobre el verde tapiz.

Shaka se arremangó la camisa hacia la mitad del antebrazo, y con profesional inspección también eligió taco.

\- ¿Quieres romper tú? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys con la seguridad habitual de cada vez que se hallaba ante una mesa de billar.

Shaka asintió y Kanon no evitó adelantarse a la sentencia de rigor que el Wyvern ya estaba a punto de soltar.- ¡Oye Shaka! ¡Ve buscándote asiento porqué cuando tire él te dirá que ya no tocarás ni una bola más!

\- ¿Así que eres tan bueno? - Inquirió Shaka pasando tiza azul sobre el taco, para seguidamente medio estirarse sobre la mesa y calibrar el toque que rompería la formación triangular.

\- A la que falles lo comprobarás...- Dijo el Wyvern creyéndose de verdad su altiva afirmación.

\- Si fallo...- El seco toque que Shaka imprimió sobre la blanca esparció todas las bolas por la totalidad del tapiz, llevándose por delante una de rallada y una de lisa. Visto ésto a Rhadamanthys se le apaciguó un poco la seguridad, pero dentro de él nació la competitividad extrema, la misma que le hizo sonreír al saberse, por fin, frente a un digno rival.- Te dejo elegir...- Dijo Shaka, mirándose a Rhadamanthys con ganas de no ponérselo fácil.

\- Ok, pues me pido lisas.

La partida captó la atención de Kanon y Saga, aunque a Kanon la imaginación comenzó a correrle por caminos que a su gemelo nunca dejarían de violentarle.- Saga...no me digas que no te pone ver a Shaka así...- Susurró con tono picarón y sonriéndose de lado como sólo él sabía hacer.

\- ¿Ya estamos en plan obsceno?

\- Admítelo hermanito...mira...¿no le harías cualquier cosa ahora mismo?

\- Vale ya, Kanon...- Murmuró Saga, sonrojándose a traición.

\- Pues ni te imaginas cómo me pone a mí ver a Rada jugar al billar...Y seguro que tú también debes estar imaginándote todas las posibilidades que hay ahí encima...¡Va, admítelo! Si hasta te has sonrojado...- Continuó Kanon, golpeando con el codo el costillar de Saga.

\- Bueno, vale...la verdad es que tiene lo suyo imaginárselo...- Confesó Saga al fin, atragantándose con sus propias debilidades carnales.

\- ¡Pues ya ni te cuento hacerlo realidad!

\- ¡Por dios, Kanon! ¿Acaso tú...

\- Más de una vez.

\- Está bien, no sigas...- Le sugirió Saga acompañándose de un gesto de su mano que reclamaba el alto al derroche de información íntima e innecesaria.

\- Incluso hay grabaciones...

\- ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta grabarte estando en el tema? - Preguntó el fiscal, sorprendido ante dicha revelación.

\- ¡No es que me guste! Simplemente que un día pasó, sin más...Las cámaras de seguridad estaban prendidas y quedó todo registrado. ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

\- ¡Ni hablar! - Exclamó Saga, temiendo que Kanon pudiera ser realmente capaz de llegar a tal cruda exposición de su intimidad.

\- ¡Jajaja! No lo haré únicamente porqué Rada me mataría después, pero anótatelo...y pruébalo. Y luego, ya me contarás...- Concluyó, guiñando un ojo a su mitad, quién seguía cocido en rubor.

\- ¡Eres incorregible! - Exclamó Saga, sonriéndose e imaginando, muy a su pesar, toda la colección de escenas que ahí se podían saborear.

La partida que se derretía ajena a tanta erótica confesión realmente presentaba unas tablas de habilidades admirables, aunque Rhadamanthys acabó llevándose la victoria, y cediendo el tapiz a quién quisiera usarlo, deportivamente, a continuación.

Mu hacía rato que estaba callado y serio, y cuando Shaka regresó al lado de Saga, que no podía jugar debido a los dolores que aún sufría su pecho, Kanon decidió agarrarle del brazo e invitarle a librar otra partida, quizás más acorde a su nivel.

El forense primero rechazó la invitación, pero las insistencias de Kanon literalmente le arrancaron de su inmovilidad y consiguieron sumergirle en otra oleada de sana distensión.

La sobremesa se auguraba larga y placentera...y merecida. Un poco de olvido y relajación era todo lo que convenía a esa pequeña comunidad unida a través de las semanas.

Volver a la realidad, al día siguiente ya sería una imposición.


	10. Protocolo I

_Los tres capítulos que hacen referencia a las clases de protocolo que debe impartir Saga a Kanon por petición expresa del Juez Dohko, pueden leerse después del capítulo 40 titulado "Un carácter que se apacigua", ya que siguen la línea temporal establecida en dicho capítulo._

* * *

 

**#PROTOCOLO#**

**Parte I**

El interfono del piso de Saga comenzó a gruñir con tanta insistencia que al fiscal no le hizo falta preguntar quién se hallaba martilleando el botón correspondiente desde el portal. Sin más permitió la apertura de la puerta de la calle, al mismo tiempo que ya dejaba entreabierta la que delimitaba la privacidad de su morada. El ruido que emergió de la garganta del ascensor le indicó que alguien ya había solicitado su importante apoyo para el ascenso, de manera que la tranquilidad experimentada hasta el momento ya comenzaba a estremecerse ante su inevitable extinción.

Kanon conquistó los dominios de su gemelo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta tras su llegada, arrollando a Saga cuando éste no pudo ni pronunciar unos simples "Buenos días". Kanon tenía un destino fijo en su mente, y nada ni nadie iba a impedir su llegada a él.

\- Kanon, ¿qué te pasa?

Saga había topado contra la pared acto seguido de haber recibido un indiscreto empujón, y su gemelo apenas se dignó a dirigirle una inocente mirada de perdón.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero es que me meo!

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Usa...el...otro aseo...

Ya era tarde. Kanon había abierto la puerta que Shaka nunca aseguraba cuando se hallaba dentro, aunque ésto al gemelo menor presumiblemente no le iba a importar.

El cálido vapor de agua que emergía de la ducha actuó de factor sorpresa, consiguiendo que Kanon centrara su atención hacia el foco de dicha reconfortante y perfumada atmósfera, hallando a Shaka tras la trasparente mampara, de espaldas a él y enjuagándose los cabellos rubios, ahora exquisitamente oscurecidos, con una naturalidad que dejaba todo su desnudo cuerpo al descubierto. El forense estaba tan concentrado en su aseo que no percibió la inesperada compañía de inmediato, hecho que propició que siguiera regocijándose bajo las caricias que le brindaba el agua. Kanon se sonrió pícaramente ante la insospechada situación, pero saciar su necesidad era algo que no podía esperar, de manera que subió la tapa del inodoro, bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones y liberó su urgencia sin dejar de observar con descaro los atractivos hoyuelos sobre el nacimiento de los glúteos que Shaka le mostraba sin saberlo.

\- Saga...ni se te ocurra entrar...- Dijo Shaka al sentir que no se hallaba solo, sin esperar en ningún momento que erraba en el nombre que debía ponunciar.- Tu hermano llegará pronto...no tenemos tiempo...

Kanon seguía vaciando su vejiga, y llegados a este surrealista punto no pudo abstenerse de hacerse notar. Y a su manera, como siempre.

\- Vaya, vaya...así que os gusta montároslo en la ducha...

A Shaka se le cortó la respiración con la misma celeridad que Kanon soltó una carcajada de intrusa diversión. El correr del agua cesó de inmediato y cuando Shaka se giró se halló completamente expuesto, observado y siendo él espectador de otra escena que no le hacía falta ver.

\- ¡¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?! - Exclamó, abriendo la mampara de un tirón para agarrar la toalla que le esperaba fuera y así cubrirse el sexo convertido en sujeto de impertinente estudio.

\- Lo siento, pero es que no me podía aguantar más.

Dicho ésto, Kanon sacudió las últimas gotas, se lo reacomodó todo con forzada calma, decidió lavarse las manos para no quedar tan mal y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que acercarse al ruborizadísimo forense y asirse de la toalla que había mal enrollado sobre su pelvis para secarse el agua que se escurría por sus dedos.- No te avergüences, a mí también me gusta follar en la ducha.- Aclaró mientras continuaba secándose las manos y tirando de la toalla que intentaba guardar la intimidad de Shaka sin mucho éxito.

\- Sal de aquí.- Ordenó Shaka, lanzando un manotazo a las engorrosas garras de Kanon, para poder reacomodarse la toalla con la dignidad necesaria.

\- Tranquilo...ni que no nos hubiéramos visto nunca en pelotas...

\- Vete, Kanon.- Ordenó de nuevo el enfadado forense, quién acuchillaba al abogado a través de los mechones que goteaban frente a sus ojos.

\- Joder Shaka...estaba bromeando...

\- No me hacen gracia tus bromas. Y creo que a Saga tampoco le gustarán.

\- Supéralo, ¡por favor! Ríete de lo que pasó entre nosotros y deja de sufrir por ello. Ya está, es pasado...- Insistió Kanon encogiéndose de hombros y ladeando los labios en una expresión que pretendía robar importancia a una escena pasada que seguía carcomiendo a Shaka, aunque no lo admitiera.

\- ¡Ya lo he superado! ¡Pero vete! Quiero acabar de asearme tranquilo...¡¿Tanto te cuesta de entender?!

\- Vale, vale...ya me voy...

Kanon salió del baño dejando la puerta abierta de par en par, y Shaka gruñó sonoramente al salir de la zona de aguas y andar sobre sus propios charcos para encerrarse otra vez y accionar la descarga de la cisterna de mala gana.- Joder...como si fuera tan difícil hacer ésto...- se quejó para sí mismo - ¿Y yo tengo que pasarme la mañana con Kanon en casa?

Cediendo a un impulso inusual cerró la puerta con cerrojo, aunque solamente fuera para poder secarse el cuerpo sin ninguna más intromisión, aunque por su desgracia, las ropas habían quedado en la habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Podemos empezar con las clases de protocolo o tienes que hacer algo más? - Inquirió Saga desde el sofá del salón, dónde le esperaba con cierta incomodidad después de que Kanon se hubiera extralimitado en el tiempo dedicado a saciar sus necesidades más básicas.

\- Empecemos, y acabemos pronto. Lo hago para que te calles, así que aligerando...- Kanon se despojó de la chupa de cuero viejo que hacía años que no cambiaba por otra de nueva, y la tiró sin cuidado sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.

\- Acabaremos cuando yo crea que estás listo.

\- Pues vamos bien...

\- Creí que acudirías con Rhadamanthys, me vendría bien su presencia.- Saga se alzó y andó hacia Kanon, observándole de arriba abajo mientras hablaba, consiguiendo que Kanon también se observara a sí mismo, sin entender qué buscaba Saga con tanta inspección sobre su cuerpo.

\- Rada vendrá más tarde. Me ha acompañado con la moto y se ha ido a la prisión a hacer una visita a Valentine.- Saga seguía estudiándole, emitiendo un sonido de asentimiento sin mirarle a los ojos.- ¿Para qué le quieres a él?

\- Ahora de momento no me hace falta. Para empezar debes vestirte tal y como irás durante el juicio. Si practicamos, tienes que hacerlo bien...- Señaló Saga, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Kanon con la clara invitación de hacerle voltear el cuerpo.

\- ¡Y una mierda!

\- ¡Cállate y obedece! Uno no se mueve igual vistiendo vaqueros que traje. Mentalízate que estás poniendo en escena el ensayo general de una obra de teatro, donde los actores se visten y maquillan tal y como irán el día del estreno.

\- ¡Hostias, Saga! ¡No habrá para tanto!

\- Sí, Kanon...sí. No sé si eres consciente de lo que te viene encima. No puedes dejar nada al azar. Nada. Ni tus gestos, ni tu aspecto...absolutamente nada, así que cuanto antes te acostumbres al corsé del traje mejor. Ven...ponte uno de los míos, y cuando estés listo comenzamos con la desenvoltura gestual y gramatical.

Saga le empujó dirección al dormitorio, y Kanon obedeció a regañadientes, pero iluminando en su mente una posibilidad que no le desagradaba del todo.- Si el traje que me dejes me va bien...¿me puedo quedar con él?

\- No. Ya me robaste dos. El que te deje para practicar hoy no va a salir de esta casa.

\- Vaaaa, Saga. Ahora no te retractes. Acabas de decir que debo vestirme "tal y como iré el día del juicio".- Dijo Kanon deteniéndose a medio pasillo y dándose media vuelta para poder incordiar a su gemelo sin barreras.

\- Era una forma genérica de hablar. Con cualquiera de los dos trajes míos de los que te apropiaste te valdrá igual. Te recuerdo que ambos son de la carísima marca italiana Zegna.

\- Sinceramente, para mí como si son de mercadillo...

Saga sacudió su cabeza acompañándose de un bufido que precedió al definitivo empujón con el que consiguió hacer entrar a Kanon en su habitación.

Shaka apenas había tenido tiempo de vestirse con ropas habituales de su país y acomodarse en su especial e íntimo rincón. La elección tomada en el baño había sido la de intentar meditar, calmarse el espíritu y relajarse el cuerpo aprovechando que el resfriado apenas le había durado dos días, pero la repentina intromisión en su tranquilidad, no de un gemelos sino de dos, consiguió que sus piernas ya colocadas en posición de loto se tensaran tanto como la mirada que brindó a ambos desde las sombras de su exótica y oscura esquina.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos reparó en su presencia. Saga simplemente no quiso poner su atención sobre él porqué sabía que deseaba estar solo con sus costumbres, y Kanon no lo hizo porqué sencillamente no le vio, hecho que Shaka aprovechó para mantenerse en silencio y optar por colocarse los auriculares que conectó a su móvil. Ya que meditar por sí mismo se auguraba una misión imposible debido al alboroto que ambos hermanos levantarían, la otra solución más viable era hacer uso de una meditación guiada, la cuál se acompañaba de las subyugantes melodías que ayudaban a la completa relajación y predisposición del alma. Una barra de incienso se consumía próxima a él, pero por lo visto Kanon no hizo caso al intenso aroma que percibían sus sentidos, dado que ese tipo de perfumes ambientales ya eran más que habituales en casa de Saga.

Así que Shaka se irguió en su posición de loto, juntó las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en medio del hueco que dejaba su cruce de piernas, cerró los ojos y decidió olvidarse del mundo que se extendía más allá de las alfombras que delineaban su exclusivo territorio, el cuál estaba un poco protegido por unas tenues cortinas que pretendían darle más privacidad.

Saga abrió la puerta de su vestidor y se internó en él. Kanon se dejó caer sobre el borde de la cama todavía desecha, sin importarle en absoluto que aún se presentara resacosa y sin haberse alisado la cara. Las manso del fiscal acariciaron la gran colección de americanas que ordenadas por intensidad de color se desplegaban frente a él, y al fin eligió un traje de corte también italiano, pero de la gama más económica de todas las que ostentaba su generoso fondo de armario. Acercándose a Kanon, dejó las prendas con cuidado sobre la cama, y seguidamente fue a elegir una camisa, y por qué no...también una corbata.

Kanon le observaba con los labios sellados y una contracción de cejas que le alzaba una de ellas más que la otra, la cuál achicaba uno de sus ojos y le dotaba de un aspecto un tanto infantil a la par que gracioso.

\- Ponte todo ésto.

\- ¿Y la corbata también? - Inquirió con desdén, evidenciando con el tono las pocas ganas de acatar todas las órdenes recibidas.

\- También.

\- No me gustan las corbatas. Me ahogan, Saga...

\- ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡No puedes acabar medio desnudo tal y como hiciste en el juicio anterior! - Exclamó Saga, que comenzaba a desesperarse con la misma rapidez que un incipiente arrepentimiento por tener a Kanon allí nacía en su interior.

\- Medio desnudo, dices...Te estás flipando un poco, ¿no?

\- Recuerdo que te quitaste la americana a la primera de cambio, te aflojaste tanto la corbata que parecías el novio borracho al final de una despedida de soltero pasada de vueltas, y si no recuerdo mal...¡encima te arremangaste la camisa!

\- ¡Tenía calor, Saga! ¡Eran los nervios!

\- ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Un tío tan alto y con la abrumadora presencia que tienes tú debe mantener el tipo!

Las exclamaciones sobresaltaron a Shaka, que parecía haber conseguido el milagro de alcanzar un nivel de concentración y aislamiento admirable, resultando ser un fugaz espejismo. Sin abrir los ojos varió la posición de sus manos únicamente para alcanzar el móvil y subir el volumen un poco más, lo suficiente para conseguir tapar las voces que no cesaban de increparse mutuamente a escasos metros de él.

\- Joder, Saga...creo que estás haciendo de estas clases de protocolo algo totalmente exagerado...- Se quejó Kanon, arrancándose las zapatillas deportivas de los pies sin deshacer los lazos que las mantenían firmemente amarradas.

\- Hazme caso...por favor. Piensa que este juicio va a ser grabado, que seguramente saldrán imágenes de lo que allí suceda en todos los noticieros de todos los canales, y tú estarás en ellas. La gente no debe ver a alguien desaliñado y sin modales...Deben hallar en la imagen que tu proyectes seguridad y confianza.

\- ¡Y a mí qué me importa la gente! ¡Me la suda lo que el pueblo pueda pensar! - Exclamó otra vez, ahora desabotonándose dos botones de la camisa a cuadros azulados que lucía, para seguidamente arrancársela por la cabeza y lanzarla sobre la cama sin cuidado.

Saga le tendió la fina prenda blanca de su elección y Kanon se la arrebató de las manos de una arrebolada, enfundándosela con claros gestos de desgana, y todavía sin despegar su trasero del colchón.

\- Debería importarte, Kanon. Lastimosamente la imagen que un abogado proyecta es más importante de lo que parece. Es tu carta de presentación, y si tus atuendos y modales no son cuidados, la defensa que puedas hacer se contagia de esta misma esencia de dejadez, por muy brillante que en realidad sea.

\- ¿Y a ti quién te ha enseñado todo ésto, hermanito? - Insistió Kanon, alzándose al fin para proceder al correcto abrochado de todos los botones.

\- Papá.

Saga lo admitió con seriedad y convicción. Sin remordimientos.

Kanon calló, suspiró y se abstuvo de añadir nada más. Se desabrochó los vaqueros y los deslizó hacia abajo, sacando primero un pie y sacudiendo el otro para deshacerse de ellos completamente. No fue hasta que se dignó a alcanzar los pantalones del traje dispuestos sobre la cama que reparó en la muda y estática presencia de Shaka, soltando una exclamación que acabó con las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban al torturado forense.

\- ¡Joder, Shaka! ¡Qué susto me has pegado! ¡¿Cuándo has entrado?!

Shaka suspiró masticando la rabia que le subía por la garganta, frunció su ceño sin desvelar la sellada mirada y tragó saliva antes de responder entre dientes - Antes que tú.

\- Déjale, Kanon...

\- ¡Pero si no he hecho nada! ¡Sólo he preguntado que cuándo había entrado! - Exclamó sintiendo que Saga trataba de sobre proteger a alguien que no necesitaba escudo alguno.- Pero mira, ya que estamos los tres solos...¡Shaka! ¿Quién está más bueno? ¿Saga o yo?

Shaka se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, ahogando un gruñido que se hallaba muy alejado del punto de relajación que el forense necesitaba alcanzar si quería seguir con su salud mental intacta.

A Saga se le encendieron las mejillas de incontenible rabia ante el infantilismo que Kanon parecía incapaz de controlar.

Y Kanon simplemente se quedó con las manos apoyadas sobre su cadera, posicionándose al lado de Saga y luciendo sus contorneadas piernas completamente desnudas. Sólo los oscuros calzoncillos, que al menos se había acordado de vestirse, cubrían la parte de su cuerpo que deseaba poner bajo evaluación, dando por hecho que las imágenes mentales de los dos que seguramente guardaba Shaka serían suficientes para salir de dudas.

\- Kanon, tus bromas sobre este tema ya agotan...

\- ¡Superémsolo todos, por favor! - Insistió el gemelo menor.- Riámonos de nosotros mismos...cerremos este maldito e insano círculo de una puta vez. Así que Shaka...esperamos tu resolución calificativa sobre nosotros, ya que eres el único que tiene el honor de haber probado a ambos.

Saga negó con la cabeza, evitó mirar de frente a Kanon a riesgos de fulminarle con sus pupilas y se mordió el labio inferior con más intensidad de la deseada. Cediendo al fin a las veraces ganas que Kanon mostraba de pasar página a algo que había herido a los tres. Sus labios fueron humedecidos después de haber sido liberados de la presión de sus dientes, y obligándose a observar a su gemelo con desfachatez y descaro, dejando sus ojos clavados justo en la entrepierna de Kanon, Saga se unió a su clamor de perdón y superación.- La has jodido, Kanon. Por lo que estoy intuyendo tras tus calzoncillos es evidente que sales perdiendo...

\- Que lo diga Shaka.

Entre las sombras de su rincón, Shaka suspiró por enésima vez, obligándose a no ceder a las demandas de los gemelos, que seguían esperando su veredicto final.

\- ¿Por qué, Karma? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice yo en otra vida para que en ésta me trates así? ¿Tan malvado fui?

_#Continuará...en la segunda entrega: Protocolo. Parte II#_


	11. Protocolo II

**#PROTOCOLO#**

**Parte II**

\- Venga, Shaka. Esperamos tu conclusión.- Insistió Kanon, quién mantenía las manos posadas sobre su expuesta cadera semi-vestida. Shaka respiraba cada vez con más descontrol y se estaba estrujando hasta las entrañas ante tanta indeseada e intima intromisión, mordiéndose la lengua para no mandar a ambos gemelos a freír espárragos.- ¡Va! ¡Ilumínanos!

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sois iguales! - Exclamó al fin, en una airada explosión que le puso de pie en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, presentando su furiosa mirada bajo el limbo que formaba la fina cortina medio extendida.- ¡Iguales! ¡Sois gemelos idénticos! ¡Si hasta cargáis hacia el mismo lado! ¡¿Contentos?! - La resolución al gran enigma fue presentada sin respirar. Y mucho menos sin pensar, hecho que ocasionó que Shaka se ruborizara altamente cuando se dio cuenta que se hallaba de pie, mirándoles el rostro de estupefacción que le ofrecían ambos antes de estudiarse sus respectivas entrepiernas. Kanon no dudó en palpar a discreción los atributos de Saga, quién le repelió el atrevido agarre de un manotazo.- ¡Hacia la izquierda, sí! ¡Hasta en éso sois iguales!

Saga y Kanon se tuvieron que conformar con el enfurecido veredicto final, pero al gemelo menor esa situación le despertó una duda más. Una duda que volvió a paralizar los intentos de Shaka de recuperar su posición de loto, consiguiendo que su mandíbula doliera debido a la presión sometida por el enfado que fluía por sus venas.- ¿Y tú, Shaka? ¿Hacia donde cargas? ¿Sabes que no me he fijado nunca...?

\- ¡A la izquierda también! ¡Como el 80% de los hombres! ¡Así que no poseéis ninguna característica física que os haga únicos o diferentes!- Exclamó completamente desesperado, alzando su contraída mirada hacia el techo, maldiciéndose por estar derrochando una información estúpida e inútil que en realidad a nadie importaba- ¡Y ahora olvidadme!

La exótica y translúcida cortina que protegía su espacio más privado fue corrida de un tirón, dejando claro que nadie estaba invitado a pasar más allá de la vaporosa barrera que ésta representaba.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué carácter tienes a veces! ¡Pero todavía no has respondido a mi duda, Shaka! ¡¿Quién está más bueno?!

\- ¡Que me olvidéis! ¡A partir de ahora yo no existo aquí!

\- Vale ya, Kanon...- Intervino Saga, insuflándose aires de superioridad.- No fuerces saber una verdad que no te gustará. Yo estoy más bueno que tú. Asúmelo. Y acábate de vestir de una vez. Cuanto antes estés listo antes acabaremos con las clases.

\- Si tú eres feliz creyendo ésto, que así sea...- Se resignó Kanon, alcanzando al fin los pantalones de exquisito corte y enfundándoselos con cierta torpeza. Mientras Kanon acababa de convertirse en un abogado respetable, Saga se hizo el nudo de la corbata sobre sí mismo, para seguidamente pasarla por la cabeza de su gemelo, tomándole por sorpresa.- ¡Auch! ¡No aprietes tanto el nudo!

\- Cállate de una vez.

\- Me ahoga...- Insistió Kanon, aflojándolo un pelín que Saga aceptó, no sin ladear sus labios en una mueca de cierta disconformidad.

La americana fue lo siguiente en caer sobre el cuerpo del gemelo menor, y por último, unos lustrosos zapatos marcarían sonoramente el ritmo de los pasos.- Para el juicio usa calcetines negros. Ni se te ocurra aparecer con calcetines blancos, que sólo quedaban bien a Michael Jackson.

\- Que sí, Saga...ya lo entendí...

\- Y ahora, andando. Vayamos al salón.

Una vez el repicar de los inusuales pasos de Kanon se alejó, Shaka respiró tranquilo, manteniéndose refugiado en su particular zona hindú, aunque los auriculares habían regresado a sus oídos y zambullirse de lleno en esa meditación guiada era algo ya de imperiosísima necesidad.

Hallándose ya en el salón, Saga se propuso lograr lo imposible: que Kanon le escuchara, y aún más allá de éso, que le hiciera caso. El dedo índice acudió a acomodar las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, y apoyándose con una mano sobre el respaldo de una silla elegida al azar, el fiscal radiografió el nuevo aspecto que le ofrecía Kanon, plantado en medio del salón sin muchos ánimos de mostrarse colaborativo.

\- ¿Y ahora qué me miras?

\- Algo falla todavía en tu aspecto...

\- ¡Joder, Saga! ¡No seas tan perfeccionista! ¡Veo que los defectos de Shaka se te están pegando más de lo que te conviene!

Saga hizo caso omiso del último comentario mientras seguía estudiándole, de arriba abajo, y de abajo otra vez hacia arriba, hasta detenerse en el rostro que le acuchillaba bajo un ceño completamente fruncido.- El cabello, Kanon. No puedes aparecer con este amasijo salvaje de greñas que nunca te acuerdas de peinar.

\- ¡Ah no! ¡Por aquí sí que no paso! ¡No me pienso embadurnar de gomina como haces tú! - Le amenazó Kanon, acercándose al estático fiscal, que permanecía inmutable en su escrutinio.

\- ¡Sólo un poco! Para domar algo todo ésto...- Insistió Saga, abandonando el respaldo de la silla para llevar su mano a tomar los mechones que cubrían la frente de Kanon.

\- ¡Que no! - Kanon se deshizo de la mano de Saga como si de un insecto se tratara.- No me pienso poner ningún tipo de mierda que me lo ensucie todo.

\- Pues átatelo. Pero haz algo...no es recomendable presentarse en un juicio tan mediático pareciendo alguien que acaba de salir de un concierto de rock.- Milagrosamente Kanon no replicó, desviando la mirada hacia la valoración de dicha propuesta, mil veces más alcanzable para él que hacer uso de la pegajosa gomina. Saga aprovechó este instante de calma para dirigirse al baño y salir de él con una goma en la mano.- Toma...átatelo.- El abogado agarró la goma ofrecida de un tirón, se la llevó a la boca para sujetarla con los dientes mientras se replegaba las greñas a la altura de la nuca, y cuando las tuvo todas amarradas bajo una misma mano, recuperó el elástico y procedió a complacer al fiscal. Cuando terminó se quedó con la mirada y los labios enfurruñados posados sobre Saga, advirtiéndole en silencio que no le iba a complacer en nada más.- Mejor...mucho mejor.- Sentenció Saga al fin, propiciando que Kanon exhalara con liberación.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Punto uno: te dirigirás al juez Dohko siempre, y cuando digo siempre quiero decir exactamente ésto, siempre, como "su señoría" o si mucho me apuras de "usted".

\- Ésto ya lo hice en el juicio anterior...

\- Punto dos: los hombros. ¡Ponte recto, que no cuesta tanto! - Saga agotó la distancia que les separaba, dejando caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Kanon para obligarle a echarlos hacia atrás, recuperando así el par de centímetros que siempre perdía con sus andares despreocupados y dejados.- Estás seguro de ti mismo, y se debe notar. Quién anda con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos denota debilidad.

\- ¡Yo no soy débil! Sólo un poco dejado...- Se defendió Kanon, encogiéndose de hombros antes que Saga volviera a erguirlos correctamente.

\- ¡Pero la gente que te verá ésto no lo sabe! Debes presentarte orgulloso de tu imagen y de tus acciones. Seguro y confiado en ti mismo.

\- De acuerdo...iré con la espalda tan recta que parecerá que me he tragado un palo de escoba.

\- Exacto. Punto tres: si te sientes nervioso, que es lo más normal, no te toques la cara, no te rasques, no te muerdas los dedos ni te acuerdes que tienes pelo que alborotar. Y si sientes que tienes que redirigir tus nervios hacia algún lado, tomas un bolígrafo y que sufra él.

\- Vaaale...

\- Punto cuatro: tu boca debes estar libre de chicles y caramelos, y ojo con la cantidad de agua que bebas...

\- ¡La ansiedad me seca la garganta, Saga! - Volvió a contrariarse Kanon, que no comprendía el contenido del Punto cuatro.- No puedo fumar...

\- ¡Obvio!

\- No puedo comer chicle ni caramelos...¡¿Y encima no puedo beber agua?!

\- ¡¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que no pudieras?! - Se enfadó Saga en espontánea réplica.- Te he dicho que te andes con "ojo". Durante el otro juicio bebiste tanto que pediste un receso cuando apenas llevábamos media hora de audiencia.

\- ¡Me estaba meando, Saga!

\- ¡Razón por la cuál debes andar con cuidado con el agua que te metas entre pecho y espalda! ¡Que un tribunal no es un colegio! No puedes ir pidiendo acudir al baño a cada dos por tres... Punto cinco: tanto a los acusados como a los testigos también les tratarás de usted, siempre.

\- Tú no lo hiciste con Ikki Kido...- Le recordó Kanon, que parecía haberse fijado también el todas las acciones de Saga.

\- Cierto. No lo hice para intentar descolocarle, pero ya te diré más adelante cuando es preciso hacer uso de este arma y cuando no. De momento, por defecto siempre el "usted" por delante. Y a Shura fingirás ni verle. Y si en algún momento debes interactuar con él también lo harás de la misma manera. De "usted" y con respeto.

\- De acueeeerdo...

\- Punto seis: cuando pidas algún papel a Marin, lo haces con respeto y educación. Olvídate que sois colegas y que os conocéis. Punto siete_

\- ¡¿Me vas a leer los diez mandamientos o qué?! - Se desesperó Kanon, quién ya se cansó de mantenerse erguido y dejó que su trasero cayera sobre el reposabrazos del sofá.

\- ¡Levántate! Y sí, son los diez mandamientos que me enseñó papá. Y con ellos nos guiaremos, te guste o no. Así que Punto siete: puedes andar frente al juez y frente a los testigos y acusados cuando éstos estén declarando, pero con medida y con los rumbos pensados con anterioridad. Punto ocho: antes de avasallar a preguntas, deja hablar, exponer...a veces ayuda a encontrar hebras dónde agarrarse y tirar de ellas sacando algo de provecho. Punto nueve: cuando protestes, que tenga fundamento tu oposición. No lo hagas únicamente para joder.

\- ¿Y si lo hago para que no me jodan a mí?

\- Es lícito, pero debes tener un argumento que te defienda ante el ataque que tu consideres fuera de lugar. No porqué se diga y escuche algo que a ti no te gusta con protestar todo se arregla.

\- ¿Y el Punto diez?

\- Ten fe en ti, Kanon. Que nada ni nadie te haga creer menos. Y ésto aplícatelo siempre. Convéncete que tu llevas la razón. Sólo si tú tienes fe en lo que haces se percibirá veraz a los ojos de los demás. Si tú dudas, el juez dudará...y si hay un jurado popular, dudarán con él.

Saga se detuvo en la exposición de su propio decálogo profesional, y aprovechó para tomar aire e ir a la cocina en busca de dos vasos de agua, tendiendo uno de los dos a Kanon, quién había vuelto a dejar caer el trasero sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Y ésto es todo?- Preguntó el abogado, después de beber un largo sorbo.

\- No. Sólo hemos pasado la introducción.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Pues ahora escenificaremos una intervención. Interrogarás a un testigo.

\- ¡Venga hombre! ¡¿Y qué más?! ¿Ahora quieres que me imagine que hablo con un testigo? ¿Sin réplica ni nada?

\- No, Kanon, no tiene porqué...

\- Lo que tu digas, hermano, pero antes voy a fumarme un cigarrillo.- Informó Kanon, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa antes de hurgar en su chaqueta de cuero y hacerse con el paquete y el mechero.

\- En la terraza.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Saga! - Exclamó Kanon, aprisionando el pitillo entre los dientes al tiempo que volvía a guardar el paquete casi apurado.

Kanon salió al exterior, encogiéndose ante el azote del frío de diciembre, aunque importándole más satisfacer su necesidad de nicotina que protegerse del aire que jugaba a levantar hebras de su cabello recogido en la nuca.

Saga se había propuesto escenificar incluso una interacción con un testigo, pero no iba a ser él el que fingiera ser interrogado por el aprendiz Kanon. En el resguardo de su dormitorio se hallaba un testigo real, y al fiscal poco le importó interrumpir su necesaria meditación.

\- Shaka...¿podrías salir un momento? - Preguntó con baja voz, temiendo que el forense se enfadara de verdad ante su intromisión, asomada tras las cortinas medio apartadas por gentileza de una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué parte de "olvidaros de mí" no habéis entendido, Saga? - Replicó Shaka, manteniendo su inmovilidad, sin mostrar ninguna intención de quitarse los auriculares ni mucho menos deshacer su posición de loto.

\- Te necesitamos...a Kanon le urge poner en práctica una interrogatorio con dignidad, y tú estás aquí...y te tendrá que interrogar durante el nuevo juicio...y pues éso. Que te necesito.- Shaka abrió los ojos y alzó su ángulo, sin moverse un ápice de su corporal posición.- Por favor...te lo compensaré como sea, te lo prometo. Pero ven...ayúdame a pulir ese diamante en bruto...

Shaka inspiró toda la paciencia que ya parecía perdida, y moviéndose pausadamente consiguió esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo sobre el apuesto rostro del fiscal.- ¿Sabes que me estoy ganando el cielo, no?

\- El cielo y el universo entero, Shaka.

\- Sin adular en exceso, por favor...

Con una amplia sonrisa a cuestas, Saga desapareció rumbo del salón, y Shaka se desperezó con sentida resignación, no sin antes desconectar los auriculares del móvil, buscando seguidamente un contacto en él.

El Whatsapp fue accionado, y el mensaje que mandó a Mu, escueto e intencionado.

"Mu, llámame en 20 minutos"

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, más escueta que la petición.

_"¿Pk?"_

"Tú llámame. 20 minutos."

_"Ok..."_

_"Continuará en Protocolo Parte III"_


	12. Protocolo III

**#PROTOCOLO#**

**Parte III**

Shaka guardó su teléfono móvil en uno de los bolsillos de sus livianos y anchos pantalones de lino, y accedió al salón todavía descalzo y sonándose la nariz. La etapa molesta del constipado le había durado relativamente poco, pero ahora sufría las estelas de éste, traduciéndose en algún que otro estornudo esporádico y algo de moqueo, aunque la respiración a través de las fosas nasales ya no se percibía taponada.

\- Siéntate aquí...- le indicó Saga, señalando la zona de la mesa del salón.- Nos imaginaremos que la mesa es el estrado...

\- ¿Estás seguro que es necesario hacer todo ésto? Me siento ridículo...

\- Kanon necesita practicar...Mucho.- Insistió el fiscal, echando una mirada de reojo hacia su gemelo encerrado en la terraza, que apuraba la última calada del cigarrillo antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero que se llevó con él.

Al deslizar el ventanal corredero, con Kanon no sólo entró un soplo de frío. También accedió una bocanada de aire con aroma tabacoso, que se mezcló con el exótico perfume a incienso que siempre residía entre esas paredes.- ¡No me jodas, Saga! ¡¿Le tengo que interrogar a él?!

\- Lo tendrás que hacer en el juicio...¿qué más quieres?

Saga tenía que luchar para mantener la calma que Kanon siempre le arrebataba, aunque ésta parecía estar agonizando desde hacía ya rato. Shaka rodó la mirada hacia el techo, y procurando no ser visto por los hermanos, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y espió la hora. Todavía no habían transcurrido los veinte tediosos minutos que le marcó a Mu, pero confiaba en él. En su rescate.

\- ¿Y qué digo? - Inquirió Kanon, irguiéndose teatralmente para satisfacer el ego de mentor de Saga.

\- ¡Se supone que deberías tenerlo preparado! - Se desesperó el fiscal, apoyando su trasero en el reposa brazos del sofá, ubicación elegida para presenciar la representación.

\- Creo que supones demasiado, Saga...- Intervino Shaka, arrancando una mirada de ofensa en Kanon.

\- ¡Usted cállese, señor Malakar! Aún no le he preguntado nada para que abra boca.

El abogado se sumergió en el papel a representar, consiguiendo esbozar una tímida sonrisa en la faz de Saga al mismo tiempo que Shaka alzaba ambas manos en señal de disculpa, agachando levemente el rostro y accediendo finalmente a medio colaborar durante los minutos que le separaban de su liberación.- Perdone, señor Samaras, tiene usted razón...

Kanon sonrió satisfecho, tiró de sus encorsetadas ropas hacia abajo, intentó aflojarse el nudo de la corbata...Intentó, porqué la mirada que le lanzó Saga le coartó la intención, carraspeó, pensó...andó ante Shaka...siguió pensando, y cuando finalmente parecía que iba a ponerse serio, no se le ocurrió nada más que dirigirse a Saga y romper la solemnidad alcanzada en dicho momento.

\- Oye, Saga...obviamos la parte en que se presenta y todo ésto ¿no?. Ya sé cómo se llama, a qué se dedica, la edad que tiene y demás...

\- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Obviamos todo ésto! - Exclamó Saga, suspirando cada vez con menos paciencia.- Va...céntrate...

Otro carraspeo rasgó la garganta del gemelo menor, y visualizándose más tieso que un espárrago, andó un par de pasos que le acercaron a la posición estática del forense, que permanecía con las manos cruzadas y apoyadas sobre la mesa.- Señor Malakar...

Parecía que iba bien, que Kanon había conseguido sembrar algo de seriedad en su rostro, pero cuando cuando su mirada se posó sobre el rostro de Shaka, un par de ideas absurdas e inconexas inundaron su mente, haciendo que el esbozo de profesionalidad se esfumara por completo, sustituyendo ese necesario rictus por una sonrisa que no venía a cuento de nada. Y menos la reflexión que sus labios moldearon después.

\- ¿Sabes que tu apellido me recuerda nuestra palabra  _malakas_ *?

\- ¡Kanon! ¡Por favor! - Exclamó Saga, aguantándose las ganas de acercarse a su gemelo y arrearle una colleja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es irónico que Shaka se apellide Malakar cuando aquí  _malakas_ lo usamos para casi todo!

\- ¿Te importaría mostrar algo de respeto hacia el apellido de mi família paterna? - Shaka habló ofendido. Y sin fingirlo. No le gustaba en absoluto sentirse el blanco de ninguna burla, y menos si ésta hacía referencia a algo tan personal para él como lo era el apellido que le había dado su padre.

\- ¡Y lo respeto,  _malakas_! Pero debes admitir que apellidarte así te debe haber traído algunas burlas aquí en Grecia...

\- ¡Razón de más para que no te sumes a ellas! Ya sufrí bastante mofa en la Facultad de Medicina...¡Así que tómate ésto en serio o yo me largo!

\- ¡Muestre respeto usted hacia la defensa, doctor! - Le reprendió Kanon, haciendo inconmensurables esfuerzos para mantener su naciente carcajada a ralla.

Saga se llevó ambas manos al rostro, frotándose los ojos con frenesí por debajo de la barrera que suponían sus gafas, todo para no cerrarlas entorno al cuello de Kanon.- ¡No, no, no! ¡Así no! - Exclamó, ahogando los gruñidos bajo la barrera que le conferían ambas manos.

\- ¡¿No qué?! ¡El testigo no está mostrando respeto hacia la defensa, señor fiscal!

\- ¡Y la defensa hacia el testigo tampoco! - La mirada de Saga finalmente se abrió tras las reacomodadas lentes y se posó sobre la expresión de orgullo que pretendía mostrar Kanon.- ¡No puedes hablar a nadie que esté sentado en el estrado de esta manera!

\- ¿Y si me faltan al respeto qué hago?

\- ¡Pues sé más educado que quién te falte a ti! ¡No puedes dejarte llevar por las emociones! - Kanon bufó, volvió a llevarse una mano hacia el ceñido nudo de la corbata, y pensando en que no debía tocarlo, desvió los dedos hacia la nuca, rascándose el cuero cabelludo bajo el lazo que le mantenía el cabello amarrado en una baja cola.- ¡Y no te toques ni te rasques, por favor!

Shaka volvió a ojear la hora que le marcaba el móvil escondido en su bolsillo, conteniéndose a duras penas un tímido estornudo que le recordaba su estado gripal todavía en proceso de superación definitiva.

\- Vale, vale...ya lo pillo...A ver...- Kanon suspiró otra vez, se desabrochó el botón que mantenía su encorsetada americana rígida, mirando de reojo a Saga y advirtiéndole que en este punto no le dijera nada, y frunció su ceño cuando volvió a acercarse a Shaka, a quién no le hacía falta ningún esfuerzo para mostrarse serio y medio ofendido por la absurda situación.- Señor Malakar...como médico forense usted llevó a cabo dos autopsias a la víctima...¿cierto?

\- Vas bien así, vas bien...- Susurró Saga cuando Kanon buscó su aprobación con una fugaz mirada.

\- Sí, cierto.- Dijo Shaka, desesperándose ante la llamada que no llegaba.

\- ¿Halló algo que contradijera los resultados de la primera autopsia?

\- ¡No, Kanon, no! - Exclamó Saga, alzándose como activado por un resorte para acercarse a su gemelo, el cuál le observó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡¿Qué he hecho mal ahora?!

\- ¡No puedes hacer quedar mal a los testigos que se supone que son favorables a ti formulando las preguntas de esta manera!

\- ¡¿Por qué?!

\- ¡Pues porqué diciendo "algo que contradijera los resultados de la primera" estás dando a entender que su opinión profesional no es fiable!

\- ¡¿Y cómo cojones lo digo entonces?!

\- Formulas la pregunta diciendo si "halló algo que complementara"...no que "contradijera"...

\- Joder...hay que tener en cuenta hasta las palabras que se usan...- Se quejó Kanon por más desesperación de fiscal y forense.

\- ¡Obviamente! ¡Las palabras son tan importantes como las pruebas en un juicio! - Saga ya estaba sudando, efecto secundario poco usual en él, maestro del temple, pero nunca inmune al desquicie que podía generar su gemelo cuando se lo proponía en serio.- De verdad, Kanon...a veces no sé cómo narices te sacaste la carrera de Derecho...

\- Claro que lo sabes...Tú lo hiciste por mí...me lo copiaba todo...

\- ¡Aún así! - Exclamó de nuevo Saga, agarrándose los alborotados cabellos con ambas manos al tiempo que exhalaba impotencia.- ¡Aún copiando algo debió quedarte grabado dentro de esta cabecita obtusa que a veces te empeñas en tener! - añadió, propinando unos molestos golpecitos con su dedo índice justo en medio de la frente de Kanon, que se apartó de él mostrando ofensa ante tal despectivo gesto.

\- ¡Claro que algo se me quedó! ¡Pero a veces se me olvida!

La discusión entre los hermanos parecía que no iba a tener fin, y por suerte los veinte minutos decretados por Shaka se agotaron. Mu fue puntual, tanto como sabía que le gustaba dicha cualidad a su colega, y el móvil de Shaka comenzó a vibrar dentro del bolsillo que lo guardaba. Ni Saga ni Kanon parecieron darse cuenta de esta interrupción, pero Shaka ya se ocupó de captar su atención. Respondió en voz alta y clara, sin ocultar que hablaba con Mu, y que éste le requería a su lado, respondiendo todo a una conversación inventada que dejó a Mu perplejo y sin palabras al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Un testigo no puede atender al teléfono en medio de un interrogatorio! - Se enfadó Kanon al ver que Shaka abandonaba el "estrado" sin permiso y se iba directo hacia su dormitorio.

\- Un testigo que sólo finge serlo debe cumplir con su deber.- Aclaró Shaka antes de desaparecer para cambiarse de ropas.

\- ¡Será posible! ¡¿Y ahora qué, Saga?!

El mayor de los dos se hallaba tan sorprendido como Kanon ante la huida que pensaba ejecutar Shaka, que apareció cambiado con una rapidez casi sobrenatural.

\- ¿En serio que te vas? - Preguntó Saga, extrañado ante las ansias que Shaka mostraba por desaparecer de su propia casa.

\- Lo siento, Saga...a Mu se le acumulan los cadáveres...Me necesita.- Mintió el forense, encogiéndose de hombros antes de enfundarse la chaqueta y envolverse con su pañuelo rescatado del hurto que de él había perpetrado el fiscal.

\- ¡Que se joda Mu! - Intervino Kanon, que ahora se veía más que perdido sin réplica de carne y hueso para sus nefastos ensayos.- No se le irán corriendo a ningún lado los cadáveres...

\- Que os sea leve, Saga...- Concluyó el rubio hindú, acercándose al fiscal para despedirse de él con un rápido y tímido beso.

\- No vendrás a comer al medio día, ¿no? - Shaka negó con la cabeza mientras se hacía con las llaves y la bandolera que siempre le acompañaba.- ¿Y a cenar?

\- Es posible. Te llamo luego.

Shaka salió de casa sin decir nada más. Sólo le urgía alejarse de ese nido de locura en plena incubación, y prefería mil veces gozar de la tranquila compañía de Mu y de la inmovilidad de los cadáveres a punto de disección, antes que intentar acabar de superar su resfriado convirtiéndose en títere de una representación de dudoso final.

Al llegar a la puerta principal del edificio, el forense casi atropelló a Rhadamanthys, que recién regresaba del centro penitenciario dónde permanecía recluido su joven camarero Valentine.

\- ¡Rhadamanthys! Lo siento...casi te arrollo...

\- Hola, Shaka...¿ya te encuentras bien? - Preguntó el inglés haciendo gala de su buena educación británica.

\- Sí, mejor...gracias.

\- ¿Dónde vas con tanta prisa? Creí que tenías un par de días libres según me dijo Kanon...

\- Ha salido trabajo, y Mu no puede con todo él solo. Así que voy a rescatarle...-  _o mejor dicho, me rescato a mí mismo,_ pensó el forense observando con cierta lástima al Wyvern.

\- ¿Está Kanon arriba?

\- Oh, sí...está. Creo que se alegrará de verte.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Saga está tratando de enseñarle como desenvolverse ante un tribunal...y creo que ahora Kanon necesita poner en práctica interrogatorios. Así que te deseo suerte, Rhadamanthys, y te aconsejo calma. Mucha. La necesitarás.

Shaka esbozó una sonrisa que obedecía a una extraña mezcla de compasión por el Wyvern y liberación para sí mismo, y regalando un par de golpes amigables sobre el hombro de Rhadamanthys, emprendió su marcha hacia el coche deseando una sentida "Suerte" al perplejo inglés.

\- Oye, Shaka...Tú no te vas por tener trabajo, ¿verdad? - El rubio forense se encogió de hombros con cierta gracia y se sonrió con picardía mientras se giraba hacia el estático Rhadamanthys, que mantenía el portal abierto por gentileza de uno de sus pies.- Tú estás escapando...

\- Puede ser...

\- ¿Tan...tan grave es la situación...? - Preguntó el Wyvern, tragando con pesadez ante la idea de subir al ático.

\- Tú mismo...sube y lo verás.

Shaka se volvió y siguió con su corto trayecto hacia el párking donde dormía su coche.

Rhadamanthys inspiró profundamente y dudó.

Por la casualidad de la aparición de Shaka, el inglés no había accionado el interfono, así que ninguno de los gemelos sabía que estaba esperando abajo.

Subir requería un riesgo importante. La huida de Shaka así lo avalaba.

Pero no subir podría ser aún peor...

No había otra opción viable para el inglés, así que se armó de valor y entró al edificio.

Había prometido ayudar a Kanon.

Para el Wyvern, una promesa rota le robaba el honor.

Y un buen británico no puede permitirse vivir sin honor.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_*_  Malakas _es una palabra griega muy versátil. Su significado puede variar dependiendo del contexto o el tono en el que es usada. Puede ser tanto una exclamación de placer como de tremendo horror, ampliándose su uso para calificar a alguien de_  estúpido _o_  gilipollas, _en contrapunto a un uso más amable o amical como hacer referencia a alguien como_  tío _o_  colega.


	13. Saga y Shaka: Momentos en casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cronológicamente este capítulo debe leerse después del capítulo 54 de Duelo Legal: Acecho.

 

**#MOMENTOS EN CASA#**

**Saga y Shaka**

Las gafas que casi siempre acompañaban la mirada del Fiscal fueron dejadas sobre la mesa que se interponía entre él y las mudas imágenes que se movían en la gran pantalla plana del salón. En su cabeza todavía retumbaban las reminiscentes escenas vividas durante el día, y ésta comenzaba a dolerle. Ahogando un gruñido que el forense convertido en cocinero no oyó, Saga se frotó el rostro con ambas manos, se arrastró los cabellos hacia atrás y decidió olvidarse del caso, al menos en lo que quedara de noche.

Ya hablaría con Shura al día siguiente. Cierto era que se había propuesto comunicarle su decisión de volver a asumir las riendas del juicio esa misma tarde, pero sencillamente no se sintió con fuerzas para encarar otra escena de presumible alta tensión. Saga se sentía cansado, exhausto tanto física como mentalmente, y no deseaba tentar la mala suerte. Era obvio que necesitaba echar el freno a tanta actividad descontrolada, y así seguía recordándoselo su cabeza, cada vez más nublada y aturdida.

Su verde mirada se centró en la pantalla de televisión, y después de levantar dos cojines para acabar hallando el control a distancia sobre la mesita baja, al lado de sus gafas, le permitió la exhibición de la voz, aunque bajando el volumen considerablemente y cambiando el canal. No le apetecía ser partícipe de las noticias del día. Ni de las nacionales ni las internacionales, sintiéndose un poco traidor consigo mismo, consumando enteramente dicha traición a la necesidad de información cuando eligió un canal dónde unos castores, y la minuciosa construcción de sus contundentes barricadas, parecían ser el centro de todo estudio y atención.

El constante zumbido instalado en su cabeza le alertaba que no iba a darle tregua a no ser que él hiciera algo al respecto, y después de bostezar sonoramente y volverse a frotar el rostro, ahora con una sola mano, se alzó del sofá andando directamente hacia el baño. El armario de los medicamentos fue abierto, y una caja de ibuprofeno quedó apresada entre su mano y las dudas de si podía tomarse una de esas pastillas o no.

\- Oye Shaka...¿Puedo tomarme una de éstas aunque esté con la otra medicación?

Su presencia se había quedado recostada contra el marco de la puerta abierta. Abatida, cansada y mostrando la caja de medicación a Shaka, que apartó la vista de su cocinado para prestar atención a Saga.

\- Sí, puedes...- Confirmó el forense, a quién no le hizo falta acercarse para distinguir qué clase de medicamento le mostraba Saga.- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- La cabeza...cada vez me duele más...

Saga tomó una de las pastillas, acercándose a la mesa de la cocina para dejar la caja ahí y servirse un vaso de agua directamente del grifo, todo ante la escrutadora mirada de Shaka, que después de comprobar el progreso de su menú apagó el fuego y se restregó las manos con el repasador que hasta entonces había estado reposando sobre su hombro.

\- Deberías comer algo, Saga...No es bueno tomártela con el estómago vacío, y menos con el cóctel de otros medicamentos que ya tomas cada día.

\- ¿Un trozo de pan es suficiente?

Shaka asintió sin mucho énfasis, dándose cuenta que al fin había llegado el momento en que tanto desenfreno profesional, y no tan profesional, pasara factura a Saga.

\- La cena ya está lista...- Dijo a modo meramente informativo.- Si quieres comemos antes y nos vamos a dormir pronto. Yo también estoy cansado hoy...

\- Pues...no te voy a decir que no.- Saga se miró a Shaka fija y largamente, sabiendo que ese tipo de agasajo visual seguía poniendo nervioso a su joven compañero de vida.

Shaka disimuló su infantil incomodidad como pudo, no deseando caer en el juego que Saga iniciaba con párpados cansados y mirada achicada de agotamiento, aunque la sonrisa establecida en sus labios no parecía ceder al cansancio.- ¿Ponemos la mesa aquí o en el salón? - Preguntó al fin, mirándose directamente a Saga y topando sin remedio con esa mirada embelesada que siempre le hacía sentir especial.

\- Aquí mismo...No me apetece ver la tele...

El rubio hindú puso la mesa de la cocina sin esperar colaboración. Tampoco la necesitó ni reprochó su inexistencia. Desde que había llegado a casa estaba al tanto de las sombras que lucía la faz de Saga, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada. Saga se sentó, y sirvió agua para los dos. Otro bostezo le asaltó con ansias de devolverle al mundo terrenal que el Fiscal se empeñaba en vadear, y después de frotarse el escozor de los ojos otra vez, halló ante él un plato de Avial* acompañado con arroz basmati hervido.

\- Lo siento, pero me sentía nostálgico hoy...- Admitió Shaka, esbozando una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Saga.

\- No importa, Shaka. Sabes que me gusta la comida de tu tierra. Además...- Saga no demoró en hacerse con el tenedor y pinchar lo que sería un buen y primer bocado de su cena.-...Debo ir acostumbrándome más a ella. Un viaje nos espera.

Shaka volvió a sonreír mostrando en la tenue tristeza que delineaba su mirada que, efectivamente, esa noche la nostalgia había acudido a visitarle.- ¿Todavía te hace ilusión pensar en el viaje? - Preguntó una vez hubo terminado con su bocado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! - Exclamó Saga, un poco sorprendido por las dudas que intuía yacentes tras la pregunta.- Me apetece mucho conocer la tierra de tus orígenes. Mucho.

\- Ya te advertí en su momento que no será un viaje amable...- La azul mirada de Shaka se concentró en los cansados ojos de Saga, y en la incipiente herida que sus palabras estaban abriendo sin intención.

\- Quiero experimentar todo lo que haga falta para poder comprenderte mejor, Shaka. Es justo que conozca tus raíces, y que pueda agradecerles que hayan hecho de ti la persona que me reconforta el espíritu días tras día desde que te conocí.

\- Saga, venga...No te favorece hablar así...- Susurró el forense, bajando la mirada para evadir su rubor y escudarse en la búsqueda de otro bocado que degustar.- Además, vine aquí antes de comenzar a cursar la carrera de Medicina...He llegado a un punto que a veces ya no sé de donde provengo o a dónde pertenezco...

\- Desde que pisaste Grecia por primera vez...¿has regresado a la India en alguna ocasión? - Saga acabó de masticar el bocado que tenía en proceso, y antes de atacar otro asumió con cierta vergüenza una omisión de interés que no mostró nunca antes, y que ahora le dolía no haberlo hecho.- Creo que nunca te lo pregunté...

Shaka negó con la cabeza, masticó con pesar y se acompañó de un sorbo de agua para poder dejar vía libre a su voz, acompañándola con el necesario alzamiento de su mirada y la posterior conexión con la que el Fiscal mantenía sobre él.

\- No. No he regresado allí desde mis diecisiete...Hace diez años.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en volver?

\- Oh, sí...sí que lo pensé...Quería hacerlo una vez finalizara mis estudios. Siempre había pensado en ponerlos en práctica allí.- Confesó Shaka.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

Sin saber la razón que le impulsaba a ello, Saga insistía en este inesperado interrogatorio que ninguno de los dos había calculado previamente. Un interrogatorio que se presentaba íntimo. Calmado.

Y sincero.

Shaka inspiró sonoramente, dejó el tenedor al costado del plato y gastó segundos macerando una respuesta que le ruborizaba, que sabía asumida, comprendida y compartida, pero que jamás hasta ese instante se había visto en la necesidad de expresarla.

\- No lo hice...porqué...- Su mirada seguía el absurdo movimiento de sus dedos sobre la mesa, apresando migas de pan que rápidamente caían hacia el suelo, siendo la superficie de la mesa barrida con toda la palma antes de alzar definitivamente la mirada y vencer sus propias barreras comunicativas.- No lo hice porqué me enamoré. Perdidamente, Saga...como nunca antes me había sucedido.- Aceptó abiertamente.- No lo hice porqué un día se presentó el Fiscal General de la ciudad en el laboratorio forense donde desarrollaba las prácticas y me pidió una opinión profesional que en realidad no necesitaba.- Saga se sonrió, ladeando la mirada quizás incluso con timidez ante el recuerdo de ese primer encuentro, y Shaka prosiguió confesando sus emociones más íntimas, más suyas.- Y no lo hice porqué a partir de esa profesional coincidencia, anhelé estúpidamente que volviera a repetirse, olvidándome de mi propia añoranza...haciéndola más soportable con el sustento de una nueva ilusión que estaba copando poco a poco mi vida.

Dicho ésto, Shaka se apresuró a recuperar el cubierto para seguir dando cuenta de su cena, todo bajo la cálida inspección de Saga.

\- Y asumo que el Fiscal no te defraudó...- Dijo refiriéndose a sí mismo en tercera persona, como si en realidad estuvieran hablando de alguien ajeno al momento.

\- No...no lo hizo...- Shaka evitaba afrontar la mirada que no dejaba de dedicarle Saga. La vergüenza que siempre sentía a la hora de desnudar sus sentimientos más bien guardados hacía acto de presencia, pero ya era hora de dejarla atrás y superarla, alzar la mirada y entregarse por completo, sin reparos ni arrepentimientos.- Regresó. A la semana siguiente. Con otra excusa que tanto él como yo sabíamos que sobraba, pero al mismo tiempo que era necesaria, quizás más para mí que para él...Y así continuó. Y yo lo esperaba...hasta que una buena mañana de viernes su propuesta me colocó entre las dudas que me apuñalaban con mil justificaciones alertàndome del riesgo a entrar en un nocivo juego y el deseo de querer formar parte de él.

\- Nunca fuiste un juego para mí, Shaka...- Una repentina seriedad sobrevoló la presencia de Saga, agravándole levemente la voz para presentarla solemne y segura.

\- Pero yo no lo sabía, Saga.- Admitió el forense, esbozando un débil encogimiento de hombros al tiempo que daba uso a la servilleta de papel.- ¿Quién me iba a decir que alguien con tanto poder, tanto éxito y tanta admiración pública podía fijarse en un simple médico forense en prácticas? - Saga asintió mostrando comprensión hacia las dudas que había degustado su amante años atrás.- La diferencia de edad...la diferencia de posición social...todo jugaba en mi contra, pero aún así arriesgué. Y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Saga...Y ya basta, sabes que no me gusta que me hagas hablar de este tipo de situaciones y momentos. No me regresé a la India porqué te conocí, y ésto me bastaba para quedarme.- Ya se había derramado suficiente confesión sobre la mesa, y Shaka evadió la mirada un solo instante para poder recuperar algo de indiferencia emocional y así evitar seguir expresando palabras que ya no eran necesarias entre los dos. Una larga inspiración acabó de dotarle de fuerzas para elegir el sendero de otro urgente tema, y sonriendo con tontas prisas cortó ese camino en seco.- Come...que ésto frío no vale nada.

Saga sonrió. Aceptó el cambio de rumbo en la conversación y decidió aportar una pizca de humor mientras su tenedor conseguía otra buena porción de alimento.- De acuerdo, haré caso al médico...No deseo arriesgarme a ninguna reprimenda.

\- Qué tonto que eres a veces, Saga...- Se quejó Shaka, dejando escapar una sonrisa que contradijo al acto la ofensa de rigor que deseaba mostrar ante la frágil burla recibida.

Llegados a este punto de la cena, ambos decidieron acabar con los platos sin hilvanar ninguna otra conversación trascendente, pero Saga no podía estarse callado por mucho tiempo seguido, menos si la compañía le resultaba reconfortante, a lo que llamó otra vez la atención de Shaka exponiendo sus dudas ante el inminente fin de año que acechaba.

\- No sé si estaré con fuerzas y ánimos de celebrar el fin de año...- Dijo una vez hubo terminado con las verduras, apartando el plato para acercarse el bol que contenía el arroz basmati, el cuál le encantaba comérselo solo y sin mezclarlo con otros sabores, por insulso que pudiera parecer.

Shaka abrió los ojos repentinamente, deteniendo su masticado durante un segundo de reflexión y asunción que alguna parte de una conversación un tanto reciente no había sido atendida en su totalidad por Saga.- ¿No recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días? - Inquirió después de haber despejado su paladar.

\- ¿Qué debo recordar?

\- La noche del treinta y uno estoy de guardia, Saga...

\- Mierda...es verdad...- Dijo el Fiscal, llevándose una mano a la frente como si de repente quisiera mantener fijos unos recuerdos que parecía haber perdido.- Lo había olvidado...

\- Libré por Navidad, así que me toca pasarme la última noche del año allí. Lo siento...

\- ¡No! No pasa nada...es tu obligación. Lo comprendo.- Dijo Saga con sinceridad, pensando rápidamente en otras opciones con las que ocuparse la última velada del año en curso.- Quizás me apunto a cenar con Kanon y Rhadamanthys...No creo que tampoco tengan muchas ganas de fiesta.

\- Bueno, no es una mala opción. Inténtalo, a ver si tu hermano te deja...- Le alentó Shaka, que se había alzado para ir despejando la mesa de platos vacíos.

Saga imitó sus movimientos, y también colaboró en la tarea de recoger la mesa, enjuagar los platos y pasárselos a Shaka para llenar la barriga del lavavajillas.

El dolor de cabeza que había estado asaltando al Fiscal parecía ir menguando poco a poco, y cuando éste se disponía a dejarse caer en el sofá, dándose un poco de tiempo para la digestión antes de meterse en la cama, el teléfono de su piso rasgó toda la calma y olvido de actualidad que tanto abogado como forense creían haber conseguido.

Al otro lado del mundo inalámbrico de las telecomunicaciones, un acento francés acabó con toda la tranquilidad que a Saga le urgía.

_*Avial: Variado de verduras cocinadas con leche de coco. Plato típico de la India._


	14. Noche Vieja: Shaka y Mu

**#NOCHE VIEJA#**

**Mu y Shaka**

Como cada noche especial y festiva que se debían afrontar guardias, en el vestíbulo del Insituto de Medicina Forense se había instalado una improvisada mesa donde los desafortunados compartían obligaciones y frustraciones lejos de sus familias y amigos. Era ya costumbre que cada uno de los presentes trajera algo para compartir durante la cena, esperando disfrutarla de la mejor manera posible, en compañía de todas las almas que sufrían el mismo mal de tener que prestar servicio en noches que normalmente se presentaban largas y aburridas.

Esa Nochevieja no había sido distinta para los amigos forenses. Shaka y Mu cenaron junto a los pocos compañeros que les tocaba sufrir la misma condena que a ellos, los cuáles ya habían sido bendecidos con el hecho de librar el día de Navidad. Brindaron con brebajes adecuados cuando las doce campanadas dieron por inaugurado el nuevo año, e incluso charlaron y rieron animadamente junto a otras personas que también extrañaban la fiesta que se desenvolvía en las diferentes calles y locales nocturnos de la ciudad.

Incluso había un equipo de música que amenizaba las horas con melodías que no podían convertirse en el deleite de todos los oídos presentes, pero nadie se quejaba más allá de lo imprescindible y necesario para hacer honor al engorro de tener que pasar la noche encerrados entre esas paredes perfumadas con el aroma del desinfectante y la soledad.

Shaka había elegido como puesto de cena una de las esquinas de la larga mesa rectangular, y Mu había permanecido próximo a él. Únicamente había separado sus presencias la administrativa que ya acostumbraba a desempeñar el turno de noche, y su charla frívola y jovial había sido efectiva para ir pasando unos minutos que parecían horas, y que todos sabían que se dilatarían hasta el hastío más profundo, a no ser que algún triste e inesperado acontecimiento acudiera a llamar a sus puertas y pusiera a trabajar las pocas ganas que todos mantenían más o menos camufladas.

En algún indescifrable momento alguien cambió el dispositivo USB con la música tradicional griega recopilada en él, y fueron los pegadizos ritmos latinos los que consiguieron que algunos de los presentes se atrevieran a improvisar una discoteca que a Shaka comenzó a antojársele ridícula y hasta un poco dantesca.

\- No...por favor...No soporto este tipo de música...- Se quejó entre dientes el rubio forense, dejando que su frente se apoyara contra el pilar en el que se había convertido la mano de su brazo izquierdo.

\- A mí tampoco me gusta mucho, pero parece que los raros somos tú y yo...- Mu se cambió de silla, acortando las distancias con su amigo para poder seguir charlando mientras bastantes de los compañeros condenados elegían bailar sin vergüenza.- ¿Por qué no sales a bailar tú también? - Propuso, propinando un leve y amical codazo en el costado del abatido y aburrido Shaka.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿A bailar?! ¡Pero qué dices! - Shaka le miró con asombro y sin comprender por qué Mu le proponía algo que sabía sobradamente que odiaba.- ¿Y por qué no bailas tú? - Contraatacó con desafío.

\- No se me dan bien estos tipos de ritmos. Si aún fuera otro estilo de música, igual hasta me animaba.- Respondió Mu, acercándose una bolsita con frutos secos variados que había quedado sobre la mesa.

\- Ésto no te lo crees ni tú...- Shaka se tragó un bostezo, y sus ojos se fijaron en el gran reloj que presidía el vestíbulo, comprobando que por desgracia aún les quedaban unas largas horas de desvelo y enclaustramiento.

\- Hostias, Shaka...Yo no soy tan aburrido como tú. Cuando estudiábamos y salíamos de fiesta por ahí los fines de semana, a veces me gustaba pisar la pista.- Mu recordó esas noches de estudiantes entre los cacahuetes y avellanas que iban cayendo más por vicio que por apetito, sintiendo cierta añoranza de ellas.

\- Sólo lo hacías cuando perdías la sobriedad, debes acordarte de ello...Y por suerte o por desgracia ahora estamos demasiado sobrios...- Continuó quejándose Shaka, que se irguió de inmediato al ver cómo una latente amenaza se acercaba hacia ellos.

La administrativa nocturna que había compartido el espacio de la mesa con ellos, una mujer que rondaba los cincuenta, felizmente casada, risueña y sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, se personó frente a los dos y sin dudar ni un ápice tomó el brazo de Shaka para invitarle muy fervientemente a unirse al grupo que se divertía conquistando el escenario del vestíbulo.- ¿Sería tan amable de concederme un balile el forense más joven y serio del edificio?

\- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no seré tan amable! - Exclamó el hindú, zafándose del agarre de la mujer, la cuál no se sorprendió en absoluto ante dicha reacción, sino todo lo contrario, esperándola y teniedo ya pensada la respuesta.

\- ¡Venga, Shaka! ¡Creí que este año lo conseguiría! - Se rió la alegre mujer, intentando volver a tirar de él.- ¡No deberías ser tan tímido! ¡Anímate chico! ¡Quítate esta armadura de recato!

\- ¡Que no! Y no es timidez ni recato...¡es que odio bailar!

Mu se rió con ganas ante la escena que estaba protagonizando Shaka y su efusiva negativa a intentar olvidarse de la vergüenza ajena y pasárselo bien, y no se le ocurrió nada más que avivar todavía más el fuego del momento.- ¿Sabes qué ocurre? - Inquirió, hablando directamente con la zalamera mujer.- Es que en realidad es más patoso que un pato mareado.- Informó, guiñándole un ojo a la mujer, que al acto se rió mirándose a Shaka y al repentino enfado que se estaba dibujando en su rostro.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Eres patoso? Pues no lo hubiera imaginado nunca...

\- ¡No soy patoso! ¡Pero no me gusta bailar! ¡¿Tanto os cuesta de entender?! - Se molestó Shaka de verdad.- ¡Baila tú, Mu!

\- Por favor...- Continuó insistiendo la mujer.- ¡Necesito inauguar el año bailando con un hombre guapo y joven! ¡Concededme este deseo! Mirad a los demás...no os llegan a la altura de los zapatos, y quiero ser la envidia de la amargada ésa de la sección de limpieza.- Les susurró, acercándose a ellos con la sana proposición de querer divertirse sin ir más allá que avivar ciertas rencillas con otra señora con la que todo el mundo sabía que no se caían muy bien.

Shaka se cruzó de brazos, evidenciando su absoluta negación, que fue acompañada por la abrupta seriedad que le nacía siempre ante cualquier incomodidad pública, pero Mu no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse, tomar la mano de la mujer y aceptar la invitación.- No soy mucho de ritmos latinos...- Le avisó, hablándole al oído.- Pero "tu amiga" tampoco me cae del todo bien, siempre se queja que dejamos los quirófanos hechos un desastre...

\- No te preocupes muchacho. Tú fíate de la experiencia adquirida después de muchos años acudiendo con mi marido a clases de baile de salón. La salsa era mi estilo favorito, así que déjate llevar que yo te enseño.

Mu aceptó con algunas reservas, pero era fin de año...al fin y al cabo lo estaba pasando en compañía, y hacer un poco el ridículo junto a los demás compañeros tampoco iba a ser un crimen demasiado reprochable.

Shaka respiró más aliviado al ver cómo el peligro del terrible bochorno se alejaba de él, e incluso se rió sinceramente cuando vio los torpes esfuerzos que hacía Mu para poder seguir el ritmo a toda una maestra de ese baile caribeño. Pero por mucho que se esforzara en sentirse cómodo, ese tipo de escenas no iban de la mano con su personalidad reservada, de modo que aprovechando que todo el mundo parecía estar alegre y distraído, con discreción se alzó del rincón de la mesa y decidió desaparecer hacia unos dominios que consideraba más solitarios, pero infinitamente más seguros. Deteniéndose cerca del ascensor esperó a que la mirada de Mu recayera sobre él, y en el mismo momento que ésto sucedió solo le bastó mostrar una pequeña desviación de su mirada hacia arriba para indicarle dónde pesaba refugiarse lo que quedara de la larga noche que todos vivían. Mu le asintió en respuesta, aunque poco más pudo hacer al verse afianzado por la cintura y conducido a seguir esbozando los pasos de un rítmico baile que tampoco le sabía tan mal.

Alrededor de una hora, o quizás algo más transcurrió antes que Mu también decidiera abandonar el vestíbulo para reunirse con Shaka en lo que hacía tiempo era su despacho compartido, hallando a su amigo sentado frente al ordenador, jugando a un solitario de cartas ofrecido por el cerebro de la computadora.

\- Shaka...No sé por qué has tenido que irte...- Dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta mientras le obervaba con tímidos aires de reproche.

\- Ya sabes que no me gustan mucho este tipo de "eventos" forzados, Mu...- Respondió Shaka, alzando la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Tampoco se está tan mal ahí abajo. Luego no te quejes si te llevas la fama de ser el arisco del edificio...¡es que te la labras a consciencia!

\- No me importa lo que opinen de mí...y tampoco que tú te quedes ahí. Te lo estabas pasando bien.- Dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo amablemente.- Me gusta que te lo pases bien.

\- Ya, pero si me quedo me acabarán machacando con la salsa. ¡La secretaria es un terremoto en la pista de baile! - Mu se rió con ganas al recordar cómo apenas unos segundos atrás pudo aprovechar una momentánea distracción de la mujer para salir huyendo de ella y del torrente de energía que la rodeaba.- Además, me sabe mal que estés aquí solo...- Añadió, entrando para dirigirse directamente hacia su escritorio y dejarse caer en su silla.

\- Por mí no sufras, de verdad. Regresa abajo si lo deseas.

\- No...Ya he tenido suficiente...- Dijo, luchando para comerse un bostezo que al fin pudo más que sus infructuosos esfuerzos.

\- Pues en ese caso...se me ocurre una idea...

Shaka se alzó de la silla y andó con determinación hacia dónde al llegar había dejado sus pertenencias, extrayendo de su mochila bandolera una botella de ginebra Bombay y un pequeño bulto envuelto en papel de regalo que escodió de la vista de Mu, quién solamente se fijó en el licor.

\- ¿Pero qué haces con ginebra aquí?

\- Pues está claro, ¿no?...Celebrar la entrada al nuevo año.- El rubio hindú se sonrió con picardía, dejando la botella sobre la mesa y divirtiéndose con la expresión de perplejidad con la que se lo miraba Mu.

\- Shaka...estamos de guardia. No sé si lo recuerdas...No podemos beber alcohol.

\- ¿Y quién nos va a ver? Además...será un combinado y nada más. Como en los tiempos de universidad.- Sentenció, guiñándole un ojo y sabiendo que su amigo no podía rechazar ese tipo de invitación con sello de travesura estudiantil.

\- ¿Y lo que escondes en tu espalda? - Inquirió con interés el exótico forense.- No me digas que ahora también te has lanzado a la droga de diseño o algo así...

Shaka se rió con una carcajada que no esperó, y sin demorar más en su intención ofreció el paquete envuetlo a Mu.- No, todavía no...Pero ésto es para ti.

\- ¿Para mí? - Mu se incorporó de la silla que había acogido su despreocupado desplome, y tomó el presente entre sus manos, sintiéndose de repente terriblemente mal.

\- Es un pequeño detalle para festejar la Nochevieja.

\- Pero Shaka...no hacía falta...Yo...yo no te he comprado nada...- Dijo con aflicción, adquiriendo una triste palidez.

\- ¿Y qué? No es ninguna obligación. Lo he hecho porqué me apetecía, Mu. Te noto tan decaído últimamente que deseaba alegrarte un poco de alguna forma.

El regalo seguía intacto entre las manos de Mu, que no era capaz de disimular el inesperado malestar que le ocasionaba saberse agasajado sin razón.- Joder, Shaka...En verdad que me sabe fatal no tener nada para ti...

\- ¡Tonterías! - Exclamó el rubio forense, apoyando su trasero sobre el escritorio de Mu.- ¿Lo piensas abrir o deberé hacerlo yo por ti? - Insistió, sonriéndose con ganas de ver la expresión de su amigo al descubrir el título que guardaba el colorido papel.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Por supuesto...- Las manos tantearon el paquete, su voz acertó con una parte del contenido.- Es un libro...

\- Así es...¡Pero ábrelo! ¡Necesito saber que aún no lo tienes!

Mu se mordió el labio inferior en un infantil rictus de concentración al tiempo que sus dedos rasgaban el papel y sus ojos descubrían el contenido tan bien guardado.- ¡Wow! ¡No, no lo tengo aún! ¡Quería comprármelo un día de éstos!

\- ¡Bien! Ni te imaginas lo que sufrí pensando en que quizás ya lo tenías, pero ¿cómo iba a preguntártelo sin despertar sospechas?

\- Gracias, Shaka...Adoro esta saga...Y justamente este volúmen es el que le da el cierre...

\- Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Shaka seguía próximo a él, sonriente y satisfecho al máximo al ver cómo su detalle altruista había resultado ser el éxito esperado, y Mu quiso alzarse...abrazarse a él, a su amigo...al que sabía que jamás podría ser nada más que éso...al que pese a todos sus razonables intentos, su corazón seguía amando...

Mu deseó hacerlo, sí...Pero se contuvo a riesgos de caer en unas tentaciones que no eran compartidas. Sencillamente sonrió, volvió a agradecer el gesto solo con palabras y se maldijo al notar cómo su mirada flojeaba, intentando virar de inmediato la dirección de la atención que Shaka mantenía sobre él.- ¿Y la ginebra nos la bebemos a palo seco o has pensado más allá? - Preguntó, mirándose la botella que esperaba impaciente entre los dos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que he pensado más allá! ¿Pero por quién me has tomado?

Shaka se alejó de la mesa y se aproximó hacia la pequeña nevera que residía en un rincón de su despacho, momento en que Mu aprovechó para restregarse una mirada que se había enrojecido a traición, tranquilizándose en saber que podía justificar esa intrusa rojez por el sueño que tan famoso era en él.

El hindú extrajo dos latas de tónica que dejó sobre su propia mesa, más próxima a la nevera, y seguidamente se disculpó por el error de cálculos que acababa de reconocer en su supuesta e infalible planificación.- Mierda...

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Vasos. Los he olvidado...- Admitió con evidente malestar hacia sí mismo.- Podrías bajar y subir un par de plástico...o usamos las tazas del café...- Añadió, encogiéndose de hombros ante las pocas opciones que tenían de saborear un gin-tónic en condiciones.

\- ¡Las tazas están bien! - Le animó Mu.

\- ¡Pues sean las tazas! Ahora sabremos cómo sabe un gin-tónic con regusto a café servido en cerámica barata.

Mu dejó que una carcajada le relajara el ánimo y Shaka llenó ambas tazas con un buen cubito de hielo que sí había pensado en aprovisonar, rescatado de una bolsa de hielo que había sido guardada junto con las tónicas.

Una vez el combinado estuvo servido, los dos amigos brindaron por el nuevo año que recién se estrenaba, deseándose lo mejor. Todavía les quedaban algunas horas por delante, y la opción de hilvanar una buena charla, regada con moderación y extraño sabor, fue la opción elegida por los dos.

Recuerdos y anécdotas acudieron a llenar el espacio y el tiempo que esa noche compartieron. Una noche de cercanía en la que Mu obvió con dolor comentarle a Shaka que justo esa misma tarde acababa de llevar a cabo una entrevista de trabajo vía teleconferencia con Katmandú, y en la que el hindú no podía ni imaginar que poco tiempo después volverían a compartir una noche similar donde las palabras de despedida no serían "hasta mañana", sino otras que les herirían las almas y que pondrían a prueba su inquebrantable amistad.

 


	15. Mu y Shaka. Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advierto que esta entrega contiene SPOILERS potenciales, aunque exclusivamente se centre en una de las historias colaterales y no intervenga bajo ningún concepto en el desarrollo vertebral de la historia. Como ésta se halla en hiatus y dicha escena no cesaba de repetirse en mi mente, decidí publicarla.
> 
> Temporalmente se ubica una vez concluida toda la trama del juicio pendiente a Thanatos.

****

**#MU y SHAKA#**

**Parte I**

_Días después del segundo juicio_

Ninguno de los dos recordaba el tiempo que hacía que no compartían un viernes de amigos al completo. Esos días comenzaron a morir desde que el rubio forense inició su relación con el apuesto fiscal. Mu lo había aceptado como un trance natural en su evolución personal, y luchaba para contentarse con agradecer las esporádicas noches de música y copas que a veces se presentaban, sobretodo cuando Saga trabajaba incluso en nocturnidad o cuando ellos dos finalizaban una autopsia larga y complicada.

Finalmente el juicio había llegado a su fin, y ahora todos, absolutamente todos los implicados en ese tedioso y complejo proceso afortunadamente concluido, necesitaban de un espacio de relajación que ayudara a recuperar el equilibrio perdido durante los últimos convulsos tiempos.

Mu lo había propuesto. Shaka se había dejado seducir por al idea y Saga la había aceptado con el respeto y altruismo que parecía gobernar su renovada vida. Shaka y Mu eran amigos. Lo habían sido desde que se conocieron en la Facultad de Medicina, y que de vez en cuando compartieran un día de diversión en común no tenía porqué resultar ningún crimen a resolver por el Fiscal General. Por mucho que Saga secretamente permaneciera intranquilo hasta que no tenía al forense de regreso a casa.

Ese viernes los dos colegas fueron al cine. Eligieron un "thriller" trepidante, uno de éso que mantienen la tensión durante las casi dos horas que dura la proyección. Se compraron las palomitas y el refresco de rigor como si aún se sintieran adolescentes, y comentaron el transcurso del film con esporádicos análisis que amenizaban y condimentaban un poco más la historia que con gusto devoraban.

Luego eligieron un sencillo restaurante que ofrecía un sugerente surtido de deliciosas tapas para poder acabar de comentar los entresijos de esa película, culpable de haberles transpotardo a las dulces reminiscencias de los recuerdos compartidos años atrás, y para finalizar la noche se decantaron por tomar una última copa en el bar de aires asiáticos que Shaka ya había pisado junto a Saga en alguna ocasión anterior.

Al fondo del local se presentaba una zona "chill out" más privada, que ofrecía la posibilidad de seguir conversando con el acompañamiento de suave música y tenue luz. Las mesas se hallaban a ras de suelo, por lo que las sillas eran inexistentes, siendo sustituidas por mullidos y grandes cojines que se esparcían sobre un pavimento de gruesas y exóticas alfombras.

Otra copa de vino tinto se mecía entre sus respectivas manos y cálidos recuerdos, regando de vez en cuando unas gargantas que poca importancia otorgaban al exquisito pase de ese elixir.

Los dos seguían riéndose, reculando en el tiempo los años suficientes que les conducían a recordar un enjambre de anécdotas y vivencias que, con paciencia, dedicación y constancia, fueron tejiendo su amistad. El vino tinto que ya habían compartido durante la cena se encargó de dotar de saludable color las mejillas de ambos, y el que saboreaban ahora seguía manteniendo en alza ese ficticio rubor en sus rostros. Un color que pronto desapareció de las facciones de Mu cuando su risa inexplicablemente desapareció, el bombeo de su corazón se activó con fiereza y la gravedad de su inminente confesión le ensombreció algo más que la mirada.

No le miró a los ojos. Sencillamente no pudo, y Mu se maldijo a sí mismo, fustigándose para sus adentros por permitir que su cobardía siguiera allí cuando su voz desveló su mayor secreto en incubación.- Shaka...me voy...

\- ¿Tan pronto? Pensé que querías alargar la noche hasta la madrugada, como en los viejos tiempos.- Dijo Shaka, dedicándole una divertida mirada que deseaba servir al reto, sin hallar correspondencia alguna.

\- Me voy a Katmandú...

La mirada de Mu, delineada de contenida tristeza, al fin se encorajó a buscar la de Shaka, apagándole el brillo en el mismo instante de pronunciar dichas palabras.

\- ¿En tus vacaciones? - Preguntó el rubio forense, irguiendo su relajada posición al tiempo que dejaba la copa de vino sobre la baja mesa y su mente comenzaba a buscar probabilidades que justificaran ese inesperado viaje.

\- No...- Respondió Mu, luchando para mantenerse firme en su mirada, pisando fuerte los latidos que amenazaban la integridad de su voz.- Para trabajar allí.

Shaka palideció con la misma celeridad que una sarta de incógnitas y temores comenzaron a desestabilizarle la respiración.- ¿A trabajar?

\- En beve se inaugurará un hospital. El más importante y avanzado de la zona dentro de sus posibilidades...Urgen médicos. Facultativos que sean capaces de conectar con la población...que comprendan su cultura...

\- ¿Pero por qué...? - Mu no respondió. No pudo hacerlo, como tampoco se vio capaz de mantener sus miradas conectadas, desviando la suya hacia las profundidades más amargas de su alma.- Mu...no te me vengas abajo...no te rindas...- Se apresuró a decir Shaka, centrándose en la confusa y pequeña figura que se había convertido su amigo.- Sé que has sufrido mucho con el caso de Pandora, y con todo lo que hemos tenido que afrontar, pero tú eres un excelente médico forense...el mejor que he conocido...tus conocimientos forenses hacen falta aquí...

\- No, Shaka...no es por el caso de la muchacha...- La chispa que había acompañado al exótico forense durante toda la velada lucía desvanecida por completo, y ahora su voz ahogada era una de las muchas muestras de ello.- Reconozco que sufrí un tremendo bajón de autoestima profesional cuando tuvimos que realizar esa execrable segunda intervención, pero ése no es el motivo principal...- Admitió Mu, mendigando valor allí dónde lo hubiera perdido para afrontar otra vez la mirada de Shaka, más confusa y temerosa a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- Pues si ése no es el motivo, entonces...¿cuál es?

Shaka se había incorporado totalmente, y ahora observaba a Mu con una profundidad que hería sin ser consciente de ello. Un sentido y urgente suspiro acudió a equilibrar la contenida respiración de Mu, los ojos del cuál comenzaron a brillar con un fulgor aguado.

\- No puedo más, Shaka...ya no soy capaz de seguir así...

\- ¿Así cómo? Mu...me estás asustando...

\- ¡Así, Shaka! ¡Así! - Exclamó Mu, mirándole dentro de ese azul que también comenzaba a licuarse sin quererlo.- Esperándote...

La espalda de Shaka cayó sobre los grandes cojines por inercia, o quizás empujado por la contundencia de unas palabras que esculpían la realidad que ambos habían tapiado a consciencia.- ¿Te vas...por mí? - La voz del hindú se deformó traicionera, evidenciando el dolor que nacía en su inocente alma. Mu asintió, tragando saliva pesadamente, apretando su mandíbula hasta doler.- Mu...¿pero por qué? Yo te necesito...yo...yo...te quiero...te quiero muchísimo...- Confesó Shaka, dejando hablar a su corazón por encima de cualquier estúpida directriz ordenada por la razón.

\- Ya lo sé, Shaka. Y éste es el problema. Aprecio que me quieras...pero yo necesito que me ames. Y ésto nunca lo podrás hacer...

Las palabras de Mu se convirtieron en un golpe duro, bajo, doloroso...demasiado sincero para ambos.

Shaka se recostó vencido contra los exóticos almohadones que cobijaban la desnudez de sus confesiones, permitiendo que su rostro fuera despejado de rubios mechones por gracia de la mano que posteriormente le sostuvo la frente mientras sus ojos acuosos seguían fijos sobre la faz de Mu.

\- Yo...hostias, Mu...- Dijo Shaka, incorporándose de nuevo, aclarando su voz con un urgente carraspeo que no disfrazaba en absoluto la abrumadora esencia del momento.- Yo nunca he pretendido hacerte sentir mal...

\- Lo sé...Y no es tu culpa, así que te pido que no sufras por ello.- Le replicó Mu, que parecía ir recobrando la serenidad necesaria para afrontar con entereza y sinceridad la crudeza del momento.- Nunca me has dado pie a nada. Jamás has jugado conmigo, ni antes ni después de ser conocedor de mi verdad, y te lo agradezco...pero éste no lo ha aceptado nunca...- Continuó, golpeándose suavemente con la diestra la zona del pecho donde reside el corazón.

\- Mu...Tú...tú eres un chico excepcional, puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, a alguien que te merezca de verdad...

\- Y lo he intentado, créeme...Lo he intentado, y ni te imaginas cómo...pero siempre sigues apareciendo tú tras cada rostro que me he atrevido a besar.- Unas tímidas lágrimas se condensaron en la verde mirada del forense, quién no hizo nada para ocultarlas.- Deseo verte cada día de mi vida, pero ya no puedo seguir soportando el dolor que cumplir dicho deseo me ocasiona.

Shaka no supo qué decir. Ni mucho menos cómo actuar ante semejante revelación, y la forma que su corazón eligió no fue la más acertada. Mu seguía mirándole de soslayo, aguardando a recibir alguna respuesta que no llegaba mientras Shaka no le ofrecía mirada alguna, contraía su entrecejo y se maltrataba la mandíbula para no dejar que la aplastante tristeza que acababa de embargarle se expusiera desnuda y sin filtros.

El rubio forense se había enfadado. Inmensamente.

No con Mu y su confesión...

No con la sinceridad que había nacido entre los dos...

No con la imposibilidad de no ser capaz de corresponderle...No.

Shaka se había enfadado con el egoísmo que le escalaba por el esófago y que estaba masticando con acritud. El egoísmo que no le permitía aceptar que aquél por quién realmente sentía una profunda estima se fuera de su lado. Mu era su colega, su compañero insustituible en el trabajo que siempre habían compartido. Su vía de escape cuando la necesidad de hablar en cercanía aparecía en el hindú.

Mu era su necesario pilar en la vida ajena a la rutina doméstica. Era su vínculo con las regiones natales que ambos más o menos compartían.

Mu era su amigo, simple y llanamente.

El único que tenía.

\- Di algo, Shaka...por favor...- Rogó Mu, incapaz de controlar los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - La voz de Shaka se presentó fría. Carente de emoción. Tan distante como lo era la aguada mirada que no se atrevía a buscar a Mu.

\- De madrugada...En unas horas sale el vuelo que me llevará a Doha...Allí haré el cambio para luego aterrizar a Katmandú...

En ese momento los ojos de Shaka cobraron voluntad propia, clavándose fieros dentro de la acongojada mirada de Mu.- ¡¿Esta madrugada?! - Mu asintió sin palabras, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras asumía la cobardía que le había precipitado a no compartirlo antes.- ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué, Mu?

El exótico forense suspiró entrecortadamente, forzándose a mantener la mirada que le lanzaba Shaka.- Quería posponer este momento lo más que pudiera...

La tristeza estaba aplastando a Shaka más pesada que una losa, pero éste borró sus incipientes lágrimas con tosquedad. Con vergüenza y timidez...

Con ineludible pesar.

\- Ahora comprendo la tarde de cine...la cena...este local...- La diluída mirada de Shaka rodó hacia el techo después de haberse deslizado por los recuerdos forjados durante esas últimas horas.

\- Necesitaba despedirme de nuestra amistad antes de partir...

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu puesto de trabajo?

\- El director está en conocimiento de mi dimisión desde hace unos pocos días.- Mu había optado por agachar el rostro y parte de su alma. El simple hecho de exponer estas formalidades le dolía por su frialdad. La que había decidido establecer Shaka a modo de estúpida e inútil protección.

\- Pero todas tus cosas siguen allí. En nuestro despacho. Como siempre...como cada día desde que convertimos ese espacio en nuestra segunda casa...

\- Puedes quedarte con ellas. Allí donde voy no necesito nada de éso.

\- Me lo tendrías que haber dicho antes, Mu...- Hacía escasos instantes que las manos de Shaka habían alcanzado una servilleta de papel que pasó a ser víctima directa de los nervios que desataron esa inesperada conversación.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Creí que éramos amigos! - Espetó, lanzando el papel arrugado contra la mesa, llevándose una mano a la frente, con la que despejó de ella sus rubios cabellos mientras se mordía el labio inferior y evitaba a consciencia devolver la mirada a su amigo.- Creí que éramos amigos...tenía derecho a saberlo...

\- No podía compartirlo antes...

\- ¡¿Por qué?! - Le espetó Shaka, sobresaltándole con ese inesperado ímpetu que ahora sí, ahora aparecía acompañado de una mirada que ninguno de los dos sabía descifrar si defendía al enfado, a la tristeza o a una intensa mezcla de ambos elementos.

\- ¡Pues por qué quería evitar precisamente ésto!

El tenso silencio se cernió sin remedio sobre ambos. Sólo las contenidas lágrimas de sus ojos seguían hablando en nombre de sus acalladas voces. Recuperar cierta compostura era de imperiosa necesidad si no deseaban seguir llamando la atención de las morbosas miradas de los demás clientes, detalle que les obligó a respirar hondo y mantener ese incómodo vacío de palabras durante unos instantes más.

\- Debo irme, Shaka...el taxi no tardará en llegar a mi casa...

\- Olvídate del taxi.

\- No puedo...debo irme. Ya lo tengo todo listo.

\- ¡No pienso permitir que te vayas en taxi! ¡No voy a dejar que te vayas solo! - Se exasperó Shaka, quién ya no sabía como manejar el torrente de nerviosismo e incomprensión que había tomado el control de su razón.- ¡Es que no quiero que te vayas Mu! ¡Soy un condenado egoísta que no quiere que te vayas!¡Dime qué puedo hacer para que cambies de idea!

\- ¡No puedes hacer nada! Nada...Y debo aceptarlo. Tú amas a Saga. Desde el primer momento que me hablaste de él lo supe. No puedo pedirte que le dejes por mí, de la misma manera que tú no puedes pedirme que me quede a tu lado...no así, Shaka. No así...

Las lágrimas de Mu volvieron a debilitarle la compostura, y evitando con desmesurado esfuerzo verse reflejado en ese azul otra vez, el exótico forense hizo el ademán de alzarse y desaparecer.

O lo intentó.

Huir de allí...Huir de la tristeza que le infligía estar siendo protagonista de una de las peores escenas de su vida...

Huir de Shaka y su proximidad.

Huir de su quimera y la posibilidad de ser rozado por ella...

Fracasando en el intento. Quizás por casualidad...quizás porqué en el fondo necesitaba sentir esas manos rozando su cuerpo, aunque fuera solamente para atesorarlas posadas castas sobre sus estremecidos hombros.

\- Tiene que haber alguna solución para no terminar así, Mu...- Shaka apretaba sus dedos sobre la desazón de Mu al tiempo que sus rostros se respiraban sus propias frustraciones a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus miradas se hallaban atrapadas sin remedio una dentro de la otra, absorbiendo la inevitable añoranza que sus respectivos irises ya irradiaban.- Tiene que haber otra solución que no sea la de escapar a Katmandú...

Claro que había otra solución. Para Mu si existía, por mucho que su integridad moral se opusiera a ella.

Jamás le había pedido ésto a Shaka. Acababa de reafirmarse en su honor como amigo, pero ¿cómo podía irse sin intentarlo de verdad? ¿cómo podía subir a ese avión con el sabor del indigesto _¿Y si?_ asentado en su estómago?

Jamás se lo había pedido, cierto. Pero las invisibles barreras que siempre alzaba el condenado  _jamás_  eran quizás tanto o más nocivas que los muros del terco _nunca._

Mu cerró veló su acuosa mirada, sólo las fracciones de segundo necesarias para armarse de todo el valor que no había podido acopiar antes, exponiéndola de nuevo, hallando la azul mirada de su más íntimo anhelo ante él.

Una larga inspiración le urgió para lanzarse al vacío en caída libre. Pero ya no había nada que perder...

Nada que ya no hubiera perdido tres años atrás.

\- Mu...por favor...busquemos otra solución...

\- Yo ya la tengo, Shaka...pero es impertinente...y arriesgada...

\- Aunque lo sea, dímela antes de cometer la locura de irte...

\- Vente conmigo.


	16. Mu y Shaka. Parte II

**#MU y SHAKA#**

**Parte II**

No importaba que el reloj se paseara adormilado alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada. El aeropuerto internacional bullía en vida. Quizás más sosegada y atolondrada que la que se desplegaría allí mismo durante unas horas después, coincidiendo con las de más tráfico de huidas necesarias y regresos urgentes, de ilusiones prometedoras y derrotas asumidas.

Apenas intercambiaron palabras cuando abandonaron el local anfitrión de la revelación que Mu había mantenido en secreto durante días. La última proposición del exótico forense todavía pendía sin respuesta, pero Shaka no se iba. Ambos caminaron los pasos que les acercaron al apartamento de Mu, codo con codo, silencio con silencio. La citación del taxi fue anulada por gentileza de la terquedad de Shaka, la única que obtuvo el privilegio de materializarse en voz alta e insistir en facilitar el desplazamiento de Mu hacia la recta final de una nefasta rendición. El coche del hindú se encargaría de ello en lugar de la excesiva tarifa de un transporte convenido.

Únicamente dos maletas y una vieja mochila, todavía con aroma a Facultad, esperaron la llegada del vehículo de Shaka, estacionado durante toda la velada a pocas manzanas de allí. Mu cargó el equipaje en el maletero rechazando la ayuda que deseó ofrecerle su amigo, el cuál regresó a sentarse tras el volante afianzándose a la firme convicción de no hablar.

La actitud de la que Shaka se sentía esclavo no obedecía a una infantil descortesía. Ni tan sólo servía al colérico enfado que había comenzado a masticar apenas una hora atrás. La emoción que el rubio forense luchaba para lograr mantener bajo doma era simplemente una profunda tristeza y el inevitable sentimiento de añoranza de un ser querido, que ya empezaba a nacer lentamente pese a que Mu acababa de tomar asiento a su lado, ahorrándose el detalle de dedicarle ningún tipo de mirada.

Simplemente a Mu ya no le quedaban miradas a las que recurrir. Y las palabras las había perdido todas justo después de arrepentirse haber pronunciado su más inesperada proposición.

_"Vente conmigo"_

Qué estúpido e iluso que se sentía Mu en esos momentos...Qué bochornoso se hallaba avanzando kilómetros hacia la consumación de su frustración al lado de quién nunca antes le había incomodado.

Shaka no le había respondido. No hacía falta. Ambos sabían la respuesta, y no era necesario exponerla en voz alta. Su inexistencia de miradas y sus silencios hablaban por ellos.

La fluidez del tráfico nocturno fue solidaria con la violenta y tensa sensación de su cercana compañía. Llegar al estacionamiento del aeropuerto fue rápido. Quizás demasiado. La despedida definitiva se auguraba más próxima de lo que ambos en realidad deseaban. Para Shaka no era fácil asimilar con tantas prisas la estúpida fuga de su amigo. Para Mu, aceptar que la realidad de alejarse de la quimera elegida por su corazón se estaba aproximando implacable era un detalle que, pese a las semanas transcurridas luego de su decisión, todavía estaba por digerir.

El parking se convirtió en el lugar que Mu eligió para acelerar el fin de su agonía, hablando con voz queda y sin presencia de mirada que esperara ser correspondida.

\- No hace falta que entres...podemos despedirnos aquí...

Éste fue otro golpe bajo propinado sin malicia. Los nervios hablaban por él.

\- Ahora no estás en disposición de proponer nada, Mu. Entraré y esperaré a que te vayas.

\- Pero de verdad que no es necesario...

\- Tú no decides ésto. Después de no contarme nada hasta ahora no puedes privarme también de estar aquí.

Shaka fue tajante. Frío e incluso altivo y arisco en su tono. Una desafortunada modulación de voz había traspasado la garganta del forense, sorprendiendo a ambos amigos con similar intensidad; a su ejecutor por exponer a traición toda la desazón que recorría su cuerpo, y al receptor por saber que probablemente se merecía esa sequedad de trato, aunque le doliera recibirla tan desnuda y sin velos que la suavizaran.

Mu se cargó sobre un hombro la mochila de estudiante y la resignación. Shaka se dignó a arrastrar una de las dos maletas hasta el mostrador. La facturación de equipaje para el vuelo a Doha, el primero de la escala que debía afrontar el joven médico, ya estaba en marcha. Pocos minutos transcurrieron hasta que el turno les llegó, aunque el tiempo había parecido dilatarse excesivamente para los dos. El silencio seguía andando a su paso, y fue la voz del hombre tras la primera frontera la encargada de rasgarlo con cansina monotonía.

Shaka se apartó unos pasos mientras Mu cargaba las dos maletas sobre la cinta que las enviaría al estómago del avión. Su ceño no abandonaba la tensión que había adquirido al ser conocedor de las intenciones de su amigo, y las manos no sabían qué hacer ni dónde esconderse. Al fin se decidieron a buscar refugio dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de los jeans que vestía, mientras la azul mirada parecía acusar a Mu de mil crímenes distintos al tiempo que éste se descolgaba la mochila y extraía de ella el billete impreso y el pasaporte.

El primer paso se consumó, y lo hizo acompañado de una soledad mayor a la que quizás Mu hubiera sentido al facturar sin nadie más al lado que la propia consecuencia de su decisión definitiva.

Apenas quedaban minutos antes de abrirse el embarque, y ambos se aceptaron la compañía sin abrir boca, andando en silencio los eternos pasillos que desembocaban directamente a la zona de vuelos internacionales. Mu no quería irse saboreando el regusto amargo de una estúpida pugna de terquedad, asimilando la tozuda cercanía de Shaka como pudo, y Shaka simplemente se hallaba más falto de palabras que nunca antes en su joven vida.

El momento decisivo se acercaba sin remedio. El control de pasaporte, billete y pequeñas pertenencias esperaba frente a ellos, y allí era dónde el hindú se debía quedar. No había ningún pasaje entre sus manos que le permitiera el paso, pese a saber que aún quedaban asientos para ser ocupados. Había escuchado cómo Mu lo preguntaba en el momento de facturar, y había decidido omitir una información que se le antojaba completamente fuera de lugar. Para Shaka las cosas no se hacían así...Nadie podía pretender que en dos horas él decidiera abandonar un hogar. Un trabajo. Una familia...Su familia, reduciéndose ella a un solo nombre. No. De la misma manera que no conseguía comprender la traición del concienzudo secretismo de su gran y único amigo.

Shaka se sentía traicionado en su confianza y amistad, y plantado allí, enfadado con Mu, consigo mismo y con la añoranza que ya le estreñía la garganta, no podía hacer otra cosa que buscar razones que le ayudaran a comprender ese precipicio de acontecimientos y decisiones sin solución. Shaka pensaba, pensaba y pensaba...y cuanto más lo hacía, más turbación sentía y menos comprensión hallaba. Su mirada se había clavado en Mu, que estaba dejando la mochila, la chaqueta y todos sus pequeños objetos personales dentro de la bandeja que sería leída con la misma desnudez y precisión que ambos sabían leer los misterios de los cadáveres.

Ya sólo restaba traspasar el umbral que permitía un breve lapso de tiempo en tierra de nadie. Sólo unos metros de avance y su distanciamiento se esbozaría irreparable.

Shaka no dio el primer paso para emitir ninguna palabra de cortés despedida. Su herida tristeza y un maldito orgullo sin invitación se lo impedían. Era Mu quién deseaba irse. Nadie le había pedido, ni siquiera recomendado, que cometiera tal estupidez. Y fue el mismo Mu el que no podu mantener el pulso a un despecho que en nada les favorecía a ninguno de los dos.

Mu simplemente se rebeló contra la terquedad.

No podía irse de esa manera. No había deseado estar acompañado por Shaka justo en ese preciso trance, pero la realidad era que lo estaba. Y huir sin despedirse no debía ser una opción.

Suspirando profundamente empujó la badeja sobre los rodillos que la acercarían a su policial escrutinio, dejando paso a la pareja que le pisaba los talones, dándose media vuelta para acercarse a Shaka y su muda presencia. Shaka le observaba fijamente, empequeñeciéndole de presión sin desearlo de veras, y Mu no alzó su mirada hasta que su mano no dio con algo que buscaba en el bolsillo de sus pantalones.

\- Son las llaves de mi apartamento.- Dijo, tendiendo el manojo de llaves y esperando que Shaka dejara de mirarle con expresión interrogante, sin moverse un ápice.- No se deben entregar hasta final de mes, y aún quedan unos días...- Añadió, forzándose a conectarse con la dura mirada de su colega.

\- ¿Y yo por qué las quiero? - Shaka seguía sin ser capaz de desprenderse de esa absurda coraza de frialdad que únicamente le asfixiaba el alma, mientras la constante contracción de su mandíbula delataba su propio sufrimiento.

\- Quería dártelas en el bar...cuando te dije que me iba...- Aclaró Mu, haciendo descomunales esfuerzos para emular la frialdad recibida.

\- Mu...¿Para qué las necesito yo?

\- Dije al casero que se las entregarías tú al finalizar el mes. Aún quedan unos días, así que puedes acceder a casa y...pues...no sé...Quedan cosas allí. Puedes aprovechar lo que te parezca...Deshacerte de lo demás...o dejarlo allí, como quieras.- Shaka sacó la mano de su bolsillo, dónde había permanecido apretada en un incómodo puño, reteniendo la tensión que recorría todo su cuerpo, y aceptó las llaves. Sin mirarlas. Sin tantearlas siquiera, éstas hallaron destino dentro del mismo recaudo dónde había estado su mano casi todo el rato.- Debo irme...- Mu alzó su mirada, borrosa y tomada, triste y abatida por estar presenciando una despedida que jamás había soñado tan distante. Tan fría.

\- Aún puedes pensárterlo.

Una posibilidad plausible...

Aún así, rechazada.

\- Shaka...el embarque ya está en marcha...

\- Katmandú, Mu...¿de verdad? ¿en serio prefieres Katmandú a lo que tienes aquí?

\- Está cerca de mis orígenes.

\- Es Nepal, no Jamir...Lo comprendería si te fueras a Jamir, pero no ésto Mu...no ésto...

\- Aún puedes pensártelo tú. Visualízalo tan sólo por un instante. Gente sin los recursos que tenemos aquí...gente que necesita médicos como nosotros...Podríamos hacer algo bonito...bueno. Dar verdadero sentido a nuestra profesión...

Excusas...insignificantes, estúpidas y sobrantes para justificar una huida sin solución.

Ambos sabían la verdadera razón, y a ambos les dolía no haber sabido superarla con la madurez que se esperaba en su relación.

\- Mi casa está aquí, Mu. Mi familia ahora está aquí...junto a Saga.

Mu suspiró, se encogió de hombros y se quedó sin recursos. Hacía tiempo que ya los había perdido todos, y ahora sólo quedaba decir adiós.- Y mi futuro está allá...Debe comenzar allá...Mundo nuevo...vida nueva...Gente nueva.

El momento seguía siendo tenso y enfermo de emoción sin liberar, presentando un triste y vacío adiós.

La mochila y sus objetos personales se habían atascado, esperando huérfanos en la frontera de nadie, y cuando Mu mostró el ademán de modular en voz alta la despedida definitiva, fue Shaka el que no pudo seguir lidiando con su orgullo.

Repentinamente se olvidó de su enfado, de su propia tristeza y de su malsano malestar...No podía dejar que su gran amigo se fuera así. No soportaría quedarse con el amargo recuerdo de un abrazo retenido, no...

Shaka no se lo pensó, sólo actuó. Agotó la inútil distancia que les separaba, le tomó por los hombros y se entregó abrazándole. Con fuerza. Con ganas de sentirse correspondido en el gesto y sintiendo el intenso palpitar de sus respectivos corazones, los cuales exigían no dejarse ir así. Los brazos de Mu dudaron unos preciados instantes antes de sucumbir a la necesidad de abrazar ese cuerpo que quizás algún día dejaría de amar, pero finalmente se cerraron entorno de la espalda de Shaka, hallándose unidos en un abrazo en el que no hacía falta hablar.

Largos instantes permanecieron así, sintiendo como la inevitable emoción pugnaba por salir, y sin saber por qué Shaka se vio obligado a romper ese silencio que sólo acogía sus propias respiraciones.- Vendré a verte...- Dijo, ahogando la voz contra el hombro de Mu al tiempo que sus azules ojos se humedecían y miraban hacia un infinito borroso.

\- No...

\- Cuando viaje a la India con Saga...vendré...Podemos cambiar un poco los planes, modificar la ruta...Encontrarnos por unos días...

\- No, no lo harás...- Respondió Mu, sellando su mirada mientras inconscientemente se aferraba más a Shaka, enterrando la voz entre sus rubios cabellos.

\- Pero seguiremos hablando, por messenger, por mensajes, por Skype...

\- No, Shaka...No te voy a responder...

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Ya sabes porqué...Necesito tiempo para olvidar...

Shaka suspiró contra el tenso hombro de Mu, y todo lo que pudo pronunciar fue un sentido "perdóname"...

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Shaka...

\- Sí, sí que lo hay...yo...yo nunca he pretendido hacerte sentir mal. Yo te quiero, Mu...

 _"Me quieres, lo sé...pero yo necesito que me ames..." -_ Pensó el exótico forense sintiéndose más ruin que nunca.

No...no podía estar pasando ésto...Mu se estaba desarmando por completo, y sentir el cuerpo de Shaka abrazado firmemente a él le superó todas las barreras alzadas con necesario respeto y a base de fuerza de voluntad durante tanto tiempo.

No supo lo que le lanzó a ello. Sólo que se halló haciéndolo...deslizando las manos en ascendente recorrido a través de la espalda de Shaka para acabar procurando aire al abrazo y permitirse la tentación de perderse dentro de una mirada licuada, rebosante de infinita gratitud y amistad. A Mu le bastó un segundo de contemplación y sólo una fracción de éste para tomar a Shaka de la nuca y acercarse lo suficiente a su rostro para robarle un fugaz beso. El beso deseado y soñado durante años.

\- Mu...no...

Shaka trató de apartarse tomado por la sorpresa de ese inesperado impulso, pensando repentinamente en Saga y en mil y una razones para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero para Mu ya estaba todo perdido. Todo...porqué en realidad nunca había poseído nada.

\- No te culpes, Shaka...- Susurró sobre los labios entreabiertos y estupefactos del rubio forense.- No te culpes...prométemelo...- siguió pronunciando, acariciando los labios de Shaka con el suave movimiento de los propios, deleitándose en la sensación de compartir unas respiraciones agitadas, nerviosas y sin razón que las controlara.

\- Amo a Saga...no puedo hacerle ésto...Le amo...- Respondió Shaka en otro susurro, sin poder evitar sentir estremecimiento por el cálido y anhelante aliento de Mu sobre los suyos.- No quiero hacerle ésto...

\- Un beso, Shaka...Es todo lo que te pido antes de partir...Déjame fabricar este recuerdo...nada más...

Mu no esperó. Volvió a sellar sus labios sobre los de Shaka con más ímpetu. Con más intensidad. Con la misma urgencia y pasión que tantas veces lo había hecho tras sus párpados cerrados mientras soñaba, mientras en secreto deseaba...Y Shaka no se sintió capaz de hacer otra cosa que corresponderle. Con dudas, reservas y timidez primero. Y con amor un instante después. Con amor, sí...pero sin ser capaz de traspasar la barrera que él siempre había asumido pura y fraternal.

Ajenos a todo, presos de un estremecedor torrente de emoción, la megafonía del aeropuerto alertaba una intrusa llamada de atención.

El vuelo a Doha esperaba a bordo la subida de su última alma. El nombre de Mu sonaba en la reclamación.

\- Debo irme...- Susurró Mu, cesando con el intenso beso que él mismo había robado, cortando todo abrazo y contacto. Permitiéndose una última y necesaria conexión de nubladas miradas.

Shaka asintió, completamente falto de palabras ante lo que acababa de suceder, sintiendo su mirada tomada y escurridiza al tiempo que su corazón latía completamente desbocado.

Mu se forzó a sonreír, respiró hondo y se pasó ambas manos por los cabellos que en parte cubrían su frente, en un vano intento de recomponerse de algo que que no admitía reconstrucción.

No había nada más que decir, así que el joven forense no se permitió dudar en el momento de apartarse de Shaka, cruzar el control y recuperar con prisas todas sus pertenencias, notando la mirada de su amigo aún fija sobre él, pese a la frágil barrera que ya les separaba en fronteras.

\- Mu...- Shaka se había acercado al limbo entre países todo lo que las autoridades aeroportuarias le permitieron, esperando que Mu alzara la mirada hacia él una última vez...sintiéndose correspondido en su último deseo.- Cuando llegues...házmelo saber. Es todo lo que yo te pido...Saber que has llegado bien...Luego respetaré tu decisión de no hablar más...

Mu asintió al tiempo que se colgaba la mochila del hombro derecho y recogía las demás pertenencias entre sus manos. Le ofreció una muda sonrisa, y se frotó con prisas la aguada mirada mientras la megafonía emitía su último aviso antes del despegue. Shaka esperaba, y la definitiva mirada que le ofreció a través de la distancia se halló acompañada de otra petición.- Y tú prométeme que no te culparás por ésto que acaba de pasar...No has sido tú...Te lo he pedido yo...

Shaka aceptó la petición con un leve movimiento de su cabeza al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta y humedecía aún más su mirada.

Mu también asintió en respuesta, sonriendo para evitar que las traicioneras lágrimas le robaran la compostura que necesitaba, y sin permitirse dudar más emprendió la marcha con paso firme, presuroso y decidido, andando hacia la búsqueda de su nuevo porvenir. No volvió a girarse hasta alcanzar el último tramo antes de internarse en el impaciente avión. Todavía ubicándole en la distancia.

\- Sé feliz, Mu...Sé feliz...- Susurraron los labios del hindú, haciéndose el deseo audible sólo para sí mismo, grabándose el recuerdo de ese imprevisto adiós.

Ser feliz, sí...era todo lo que Mu deseaba, y ahora debía alcanzarlo lejos de allí, y sin él.

Un suspiro. Una bocanada de valor. Una última comprobación de billete...y la visión de Mu se desvaneció.


	17. Rhadamanthys y Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo debe ubicarse una vez finalizado el juicio que queda inacabado en el "Capítulo 33: Desapariciones" de "Duelo Legal IV: Justos por Pecadores".   
> Es posible que contenga Spoiles de lo que sucede con algunos personajes con el transcurso del tiempo, pero nada que afecte la resolución del juicio.

 

**# RHADAMANTHYS y KANON #**

_Unos días después del segundo juicio, en "The Wyvern's Cave"..._

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto, Wyvern?

\- Catálogos de coches. ¿Es que no lo ves?

Kanon apoyó medio trasero sobre uno de los taburetes mientras tomaba uno de los varios catálogos que Rhadamanthys había dejado sobre la barra. Era el primer día que el inglés se había decidido en comenzar a poner orden en el pub para proceder con su re-apertura el siguiente fin de semana. Unos botes de pintura esperaban la llegada del gemelo para que sus manos ayudaran a darle un buen lavado de cara, pero el inglés no había resistido la necesidad - combinada con una buena dosis de tentación - de acudir a algunos concesionarios y pedir información sobre sus productos.

\- ¿Que no teníamos que pintar? Ahora no me apetece mirarme coches...- El catálogo regresó sobre la barra sin apenas ser ojeado. La voz de Kanon había sonado muy desalentadora, y la desidia que se leía en su mirada se percibía más forzada que natural.

El Wyvern acabó de tapar la mesa de billar con una gran sábana y se acercó a Kanon con la sana intención de animarle un poco.

\- Yo he estado ojeando algunos...- Rhadamanthys tomó un catálogo en concreto, donde había la información de un coche que le había enamorado con sólo posar su vista sobre él.- Mírate éste: el Toyota Rav4...es magnífico.

\- ¡Igual que su precio! ¡¿No te jode?! Seguro que te has ido a fijar en el más caro.

\- Bueno, no sé si es el más caro...Es el que más me ha gustado a primera vista.- Dijo, leyendo la gran lista de características que gozaba ese carro de cuatro ruedas.- Tiene cinco puertas, una capacidad de maletero brutal...y fíjate en todas las prestaciones que le vienen de serie...

Realmente a Kanon se le iba la vista hacia allí, pero también era cierto que sus cuentas corrientes vivían casi al día, y hacer frente a una suma que presumiblemente superaría los 25.000 euros, ni en cuotas mensuales a diez años se veía capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¡Que sí, Rada! ¡Que es un coche de puta madre! Pero no puedo costearlo...- Kanon se alejó de todas esas tentaciones automovilísticas muy lejanas a sus posibilidades económicas, y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la barra para conseguirse una Coca-cola en botella, la cuál le producía un placer indescriptible beberla directamente desde la boca del cristal.- ¿Quieres una, Wyvern? Para tomar fuerzas antes de ponernos con la pintura...

Rhadamanthys se lo pensó unos segundos y al fin aceptó la propuesta. Todavía era pronto para dar cuenta de cualquier brebaje alcohólico, y un poco de estímulo a base de cafeína gaseosa no les iba a venir mal. Kanon arrancó las chapas de ambas botellas con el abrebotellas anclado en la barra más próximo a él, y al mismo tiempo que su labios acariciaban la suya tendió la otra al Wyvern, que por inercia imitó su acción.

\- Pues no sé...mírate otras marcas o modelos...- Insistió el inglés, tomando otro de los catálogos.

\- Lo que tengo que hacer es ir algún día al lugar ese que vende coches de segunda mano, o si mucho me apuras tantear un kilómetro cero...

Un cigarrillo no demoró en acudir a los labios del abogado, que lo prendió con su maestría cultivada a lo largo de demasiados años siendo adepto al vicio, y al soltar la primera bocanada de humo y apoyarse con ambas manos sobre la barra, ojeando de refilón las imágenes que se iba mirando Rhadamanthys, fue éste el que robó el pitillo de entre los dedos de Kanon para aspirar una larga calada. Kanon no dijo nada, pero comenzó a cabrearse cuando descubrió que el inglés se olvidaba de devolverle el cigarro, el cual había quedado asentado entre sus labios.

\- No, Kanon. Ya basta de conformarte siempre con las sobras de otros...- Masculló el Wyvern con los labios semi-sellados.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Estoy más pelado que una rata! ¡Vivo al día! - El pitillo fue recuperado con prisas, dejando al Wyvern sorprendido ante la naciente brusquedad que estaba macerando el gemelo.- Y si quieres uno de éstos, aquí tienes el paquete.- Concluyó, deslizando el cajetín por encima de la barra.

\- Hey...no sufras por ésto...Yo te ayudo con el pago.- Dijo Rhadamanthys, rechazando la oferta de un vicio que ya había satisfecho con una simple calada.

\- No puedo permitírtelo.

\- He dejado mi piso, de modo que me ahorro el alquiler.

\- Pero ahora compartes todos los gastos de alquiler, luz, agua, etc, etc conmigo, Rada.

\- Ya, pero cuando reabra el pub los ingresos volverán a su curso normal y si pedimos un crédito puedes comprarte un coche nuevo.

Rhadamanthys ya no sabía qué más decir para alentar un poco a Kanon a dar el paso que le proporcionaría transporte autónomo y de calidad.

\- Pedir un crédito es meterse una soga alrededor del cuello.- Siguió resistiéndose el abogado.

\- No si se estudian bien las condiciones, y yo tengo práctica en ello. ¿O cómo te crees que puse en marcha "The Wyvern's Cave"? Tú déjame a mí, que en cuestiones de bancos ya tengo experiencia.- Kanon guardó silencio, arrugó el ceño y volvió a avistar de reojo uno de los catálogos que yacían sobre la barra. El humo de otra calada enturbió su vista, pero cuando desapareció, sus ojos brillaban con algo parecido a la ilusión.- Vuelve a mirarte el Toyota Rav...- Le invitó el Wyvern, acercándole la información y acompañándola de otra ilusionada sonrisa.

\- Si es cojonudo, pero ¿por qué queremos un coche tan grande?

\- ¿Para poder hacer viajes largos por el país? - Planteó el Wyvern como una primera posibilidad que justificara su inaudito encariñamiento con un vehículo de cuatro ruedas.- Por ejemplo, todavía no conozco la famosa Delfos, y luego fíjate en el interior...- Continuó, buscando la página que exponía con todo lujo de detalles la amplitud de espacio de la que gozaba dicho carro.- No me creo que tu calenturienta mente no haya empezado a calibrar otras opciones a parte de los cómodos desplazamientos que te puede ofrecer...

Rhadamanthys lo dejó caer como aquél que no quiere la cosa, pero estaba claro que él mismo ya se había imaginado ahí dentro en ciertas circunstancias más lúdicas y erótico-festivas que prácticas del día a día.

\- ¡Hay que joderse! - Kanon rechistó con tono jocoso, aunque también un poco ofendido.- Tú ya estás imaginándote todas las suculentas guarradas que se pueden hacer ahí dentro y luego el que se lleva la mala fama soy yo.- Aclaró después de aplastar el consumido cigarrillo en un cenicero un poco apestoso debido a los residuos que contenía de días anteriores.

\- Porque a ti te pierde la boca, Kanon...- Se sonrió el inglés con serena autosuficiencia antes de dar otro sorbo a la botella de Coca-cola.- Yo peco de mente, y de palabra en  _"petit comité",_ pero tú no tienes freno a la hora de hablar de sexo.

Kanon también se vio conquistado por esa ladeada sonrisa tan suya a la vez que finalmente tomaba el catálogo sin reparos.- ¿Los asientos son reclinables?

\- Totalmente.

\- Y parece ancho por dentro...- Prosiguió, concentrándose en leer todas las características.

\- No lo parece. Lo es.

\- ¡¿Híbrido?! ¡¿Qué cojones significa ésto?!

Rhadamanthys despotricó en inglés al tiempo que agachaba el rostro, se agarraba los rubios cabellos y los revoloteaba con nervio para no lanzarse a propinar una colleja a su amigo.- Significa que funciona con carburante pero que a la par tiene un almacenamiento de energía que le otorga cierta autonomía eléctrica.- Le explicó el Wyvern, sorprendido que Kanon no estuviera nada al día en cuestión de avances tecnológicos.- En resumen, que te gastas menos pasta en gasolina.

\- Sería la envidia de Saga...

\- ¿Y no te apetece? - Inquirió el Wyvern, sonriéndole con sana picardía.

\- ¡Por supuesto! - Exclamó Kanon, dejando de lado el libreto para retomar el contacto con la botella de cola y dejarla con menos contenido.- Pero es muy caro. Y mis arcas no son las de Saga. Aunque...es guapísimo el jodido éste...- Sus ojos se deslizaron de nuevo hacia el panfleto encuadernado, sintiéndose cada vez más tentado.

\- ¡Que te digo que te ayudo con el dinero! - Rhadamanthys recogió todos los catálogos y los amontonó para dejarlos quietos en un lado de la barra antes de plantarse frente a Kanon, cruzarse de brazos sobre la barra y mirarle directamente a los ojos.- Ahora nos ponemos a pintar las paredes que acordamos, luego nos vamos al bar de la esquina a por un par de bocadillos y con un golpe de moto esta tarde nos plantamos al concesionario. Te lo miras, dejas que termine de enamorarte y los acuerdos de pago me los dejas a mí.

Kanon le observó largamente, agradeciendo para sus adentros la dicha que le suponía haber recuperado a Rhadamanthys. No obstante, la seriedad fue copando centímetros de sus facciones, y extrañamente, la razón no cesaba de trabajarle con un exceso innecesario.- No tienes por que hacer ésto, Rada...No es justo para ti.

\- Lo hago porque me apetece.- Le cortó el inglés, enderezando su posición y tomando la cola para darle un último y largo sorbo que decretó su extinción.- Además, también pienso sacar provecho de él. En invierno a uno se le congelan hasta las ideas yendo en moto.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Tú eres un negado conduciendo con el volante a la izquierda!

\- ¡Pues tendrás que aguantarte y tener paciencia! ¡Y ahora a pintar! Que en dos días quiero reabrir el pub.

###

_Unos días después..._

_-_ Dijiste que los asientos eran totalmente reclinables ¿no? - Kanon paró el motór, puso el freno de mano y se desató el cinturón de seguridad para poder moverse con más libertad, aunque al parecer su intención no era bajar todavía del coche recién estrenado.

\- Ya lo viste cuando te lo mostraron en el concesionario. ¿Qúe? ¿Bajamos? - Propuso el Wyvern, que ojeaba el agreste paisaje esparcido a su alrededor, anfitrión de unas ruinas veneradas por multitud de turistas que cada día se echaban kilómetros para llevarse a casa parte de su belleza a modo de recuerdo digital.- Qué lástima que no te lo hayan entregado por la mañana...Me hubiera gustado poder ver el atardecer desde aquí. Hemos llegado tarde...

\- Mejor, Wyvern...- Decretó Kanon, que con mirada felina controló la marcha del último vehículo estacionado en el angosto párking que ellos acababan de alcanzar.

Ahora solamente quedaban apeados al borde de la carretera los turistas rezagados que dependían del transporte público, y por su fortuna Kanon también identificó unos faros a lo lejos, acercándose hacia su salvación. Ése era el último bus que haíca el trayecto Atenas - Cabo Sunión - Atenas, y en cuestión de minutos allí no quedaría nadie más que alguna lagartija, el espíritu del dios del mar y ellos dos.

\- ¿Mejor por qué? - Preguntó Rhadamanthys un tanto decepcionado, consiguiendo que la mirada de Kanon viajara hacia él.

\- Odio venir a Cabo Sunión cuando está infestado de visitantes.

\- Pero ahora ya no podemos acceder a las ruinas. Y es una lástima...- Se quejó el inglés, que se había ilusionado con la idea de estrenar el coche y culminar la experiencia visitando las famosas ruinas del templo dedicado al dios Poseidón.

\- ¿Y quién dice que no? - El Wyvern le miró frunciendo sus espesas y rubias cejas, temiendo que el gemelo tuviera metida entre las suyas alguna idea de no muy loable ejecución, y Kanon le sonrió con la cantidad de malicia augurada.- Tú espera que se vaya hasta el último mono y luego confía en mí.

\- Cuando exhibes esta sonrisa me das que pensar, Kanon...Y que temer...- Dijo el inglés, comenzando a asumir que esa noche ambos perpetrarían alguna maldad.

\- Pues no pienses tanto y mientras hacemos tiempo, tú déjame hacer a mí...

Kanon accionó el calibrado de posición del asiento del co-piloto sin avisar y hasta el máximo, ocasionando que en un santiamén Rhadamanthys se hallara completamente tumbado e indefenso.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

\- Comprobar la flexibilidad del coche...- Ronroneó el abogado, que poco a poco iba acechando al inglés.

\- Hey, no, no, no...Ahora no, Kanon...- El Wyvern se apoyó sobre sus codos y trató de deslizarse hacia arriba para huir de las intenciones del gemelo menor, propiciando muy a su pesar que Kanon se pudiera encaramar con más facilidad sobre él.

\- Fuiste tú el que hace unos días plantó esta semilla en mi mente...Ahora no puedes rechazar los frutos que tu momento de calentura mental cosechó...

\- No, no, eh, para Kanon...

\- ¿Por qué? - La mano que Rhadamanthys había anclado sobre el hombro de Kanon a modo de marcador de distancia fue agarrada con firmeza y conducida hacia la entrepierna del abogado, que había conseguido colocarse encima del cuerpo del inglés, sorteando alguna que otra dificultad que ante el creciente deseo comenzaba a parecer irrisoria.- Comprueba cómo me ha puesto tu idea...- Insistió, aprentando aún más la mano del Wyvern sobre la dureza que ya se palpaba bajo la tela de los jeans.- ¿Acaso lo piensas desaprovechar?

Guiada por una especie de voluntad propia y contraria a toda razón, la mano pareció convertirse en garra, intensificando un contacto que invitó a Kanon morderse los labios y emitir un leve jadeo que terminó por acabar de alentar completamente a Rhadamanthys, el cuál hizo uso de su mano libre para dirigirla hacia la nuca de su amante, afinanzarse a ella y ayudarse con una semi-incorporación que acabó uniendo las bocas de los dos en un urgido beso desbordado de pasión.

\- Estás loco,Kanon...- Masculló Rhadamanthys cuando cesó con el beso.

\- Y a ti te encanta. No me lo puedes negar...

Las incómodas y limitadas posturas que ostentaban ambos propiciaron que el Wyvern se dejara caer de nuevo sobre el abatido asiento, y cuando Kanon fue en busca de otro profundo y húmedo choque de labios y lenguas, las duchas manos del inglés no demoraron en afianzarse a las caderas que le aplastaban para conseguir un contacto mucho más intenso entre sus respectivas excitaciones.

Sus respiraciones se iban acelerando a cada beso compartido y a cada restriegue de protegidas erecciones concebido, con la misma celeridad que todos los cristales se fueron empañando con el inevitable aumento de calor corporal que ambos cuerpos estaban sufriendo. Kanon se olvidó de los labios del Wyvern solamente para viajar hacia su oreja y succionar la zona que desembocaba hacia un sudado cuello, donde se atrevió a lamer y mordisquear la piel sin mucho decoro. Esta acción aumentó todavía más el fuego que ya quemaba en Rhadamanthys, que sin pensarlo se halló desabrochando los pantalones de Kanon para poder liberar la totalidad de su endurecido pene.

\- Tócame, Rada...necesito que lo hagas, joder...- Gruñó Kanon al darse cuenta que su miembro había escapado de la celda pero automáticamente había quedado desatendido.- Vamos, no quiero hacerlo yo...

Las bocas volvieron a unirse, y cuando la mano del abogado tanteó la del inglés para regresarla al destino deseado, se topó de bruces con los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo la misma para liberar la erección que pertenecía a su propio sabor de piel.

\- Creí que...que sería más...cómodo...- Se quejó el Wyvern como pudo, sintiéndose un poco frustrado debido a su posición de pésimo control.

Kanon se apartó de él con anhelos solidarios, sin contar que encima suyo había un techo que gracias a un seco golpe le recordó su existencia, pero el gemelo no se quejó. Otras tareas urgían más, mucho más. Entre ellas, ayudar a su cómplice. De un manotazo apartó la torpe mano de Rhadamanthys, y con brío procedió a la liberación de la otra excitación invitada a la fiesta.

\- Joder...te has puesto tonto también...- Masculló Kanon, relamiéndose los labios al ver como el falo del Wyvern también se alzaba duro y dispuesto entre los dos.

\- Cállate...¡Y haz algo, joder! - Gruñó, atragantándose con la expectación que se alzaba ante la idea de la inminente intensificación de su propio placer.

\- Pensé que sería más fácil...

Kanon intentó acomodarse entre las piernas del expuesto Wyvern, pero ninguno de los dos presidía una posición que facilitara nada. Quizás les sobraban las ropas, las cuáles debieran haber sido eliminadas con premeditación. O simplemente no habían practicado el sexo furtivo lo suficiente. Únicamente había una cosa clara, y era que ambos habían llegado a un nivel de excitación que no admitía ningún tipo de marcha atrás, así que aprovechando que Kanon le liberó un poco de peso al apoyarse con un brazo sobre el asiento conductor para buscar un ángulo adecuado y proceder con el urgente mandato resumido en "hacer algo", Rhadamanthys se escabulló un palmo hacia abajo, se agarró a los pantalones del abogado para arrastrarlos unos centímetros hacia abajo y poder arañar sus glúteos, presionándolos con fuerza para dar a entender qué era lo que deseaba experimentar. En otro fallido intento para acomodarse mejor, el rubio inglés estiró su pierna zurda con tanta mala suerte que el pie dio de lleno sobre el claxon, y Kanon no pudo evitar reírse, perdiendo parte de sus fuerzas y cayendo otra vez sobre el encendido cuerpo de su amante. Sus tensos miembros entraron en contacto, y la primera oleada de placer no se hizo esperar.

\- Frótate conmigo...- Las manos que seguían sobre los glúteos del abogado comenzaron a comandar el ritmo de vaivenes a seguir, y el ronco tono de voz con el que fue pronunciado dicho ruego colmó los deseos del Wyvern.

Kanon acató la orden gustosamente. Volvió a buscar los labios de Rhadamanthys, a tantear su lengua y a jugar con ella mientras su cadera se restregaba con ahínco contra la cálida piel presa bajo su peso. Los cristales ya lucían completamente empañados, los cabellos de ambos se habían humedecido de sudor sin remedio y el aroma a nuevo del coche se mezclaba con otro aroma mucho más humano y terrenal. Los jadeos se acompasaban con las fricciones conseguidas, tornándose cada vez más asalvajadas, bruscas y apremiantes de obtener el nivel máximo de placer. El orgasmo del Wyvern llegó primero, pero el ímpetu que empleaba Kanon para conseguir el suyo ocasionó que el saciado pene de Rhadamanthys se doliera al seguir recibiendo mimos y que éste se moviera incómodo para procurarse un mínimo espacio para recuperar, como mínimo, algo de respiración. El pie volvió a dar contra el claxon, y allí se quedó hasta que Kanon también llegó al clímax y finalmente cesó con sus ansias de satisfacción.

\- Ka...Kanon...apártate, joder...Necesito respirar...- Balbuceó a duras penas quién al fin pudo apartar el pie de la atronadora bocina, con tan mala suerte que acabó por accionar el limpiaparabrisas.

\- Un...un momento, Rada...- Kanon jadeó agotado contra el cuello de su partenaire, pero no pudo abstenerse de lanzar al aire la primera valoración del primer polvo consumado en un coche que muy a su pesar les había quedado pequeño.- Joder...ha sido raro, pero...¡que bien que ha estado!

\- Kanon...sal...- Rogó otra vez el Wyvern, sintiéndose asfixiado por el peso muerto del abogado sobre él.- ¡Se me está acalambrando la pierna, joder! - Masticó al tiempo que posaba sus manos como garras sobre los hombros de Kanon para sacárselo de encima, o al menos, invitarle a que lo hiciera él mismo.

A duras penas y todavía con la respiración desacompasada, Kanon se fue apartando hasta conseguir tomar asiento en su lugar de conductor. El Wyvern inspiró hondo, no quiso ni ver qué consecuencias embadurnaban su abdomen, el cuál se limpio con la misma camiseta al no tener nada más a mano, y sintiéndose como un condenado adolescente sin casa donde poder pecar, se cubrió su marchita intimidad con los calzoncillos y se abrochó los jeans antes de devolver el asiento que custodiaba su cuerpo a la posición más natural.

Kanon parecía no tener ninguna prisa para colocarse sus ropas a sitio. Antes se frotó el rostro, también inspiró hondo, se apartó los húmedos cabellos de la frente y a través de la condensación del cristal se fijó en el absurdo ir y venir del limpiaparabrisas. Tuvo que tocar tres botones y activar otras prestaciones más antes de poder dejar el automóvil en descanso, y allí fue cuando bajó la ventanilla de su lado y dejó que penetrara la húmeda brisa del mar.

\- Que jodidamente bueno que ha sido, Wyvern...- Dijo, ahora sí, cerrándose la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

\- Tenemos treinta y cinco años, Kanon...- Le informó el Wyvern, que se sentía disgustado por tener que lucir una sudadera sucia de pecado hasta que no llegaran a casa.

\- ¿Y? - Kanon había cerrado los ojos y dejaba que la brisa que iba entrando y purificando el viciado ambiente también enfriara el calor que se había asentado en su piel.

\- ¡Pues que ya no tenemos dieciséis para ir medio follando así!

\- ¿Prefieres la rutina?

\- No...no, por supuesto que no...

\- Además...¡Un coche no se estrena bien si no se folla dentro! - Exclamó con tono divertido, vertiendo su mirada sobre el sudado y exhausto Wyvern.

\- O se intenta...como ha sido el caso...

\- ¡Pues a la próxima lo haremos mejor! Y ahora, si ya te has recompuesto, sígueme.

Kanon bajó del coche sintiendo aún flojera en sus piernas, pero no le importó. Una vez fuera hinchó sus pulmones todo lo que pudo, llenándose del agradable aroma a mar que les envolvía, y cuando el Wyvern fue capaz de emerger y estirar las piernas para desentumecerlas debidamente, la siguiente maldad de la noche no se hizo esperar.

\- Sígueme, Rada.

\- Pero Kanon...ya están cerradas las instalaciones...

\- Tú querías visitar las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón, ¿cierto? Pues confía en mí. Me se de un camino que nos llevará a ellas sorteando vallas y cercas.

\- Santa paciencia...¡de verdad que a veces eres terrible!

\- Sí, pero a ti_

\- ¡Me encanta, sí! Me encanta que lo seas, pero también me haces sufrir.- Se rió Rhadamanthys al fin.

...

...

Las columnas del templo se alzaban a su alrededor bañadas con una brillante luz dorada que las hacía visibles desde la distancia. Ya no había turistas, ni trabajadores de la cafetería y tiendas de souvenirs que habían dejado atrás. Allí no había nadie más que ellos, el sonido del mar repicando contra las rocas bastantes metros por debajo de sus pies y un par de cigarrillos que se iban consumiendo con el placer que secunda un previo derroche de placer mayor. Las constantes ráfagas de aire iban enfriando el sudor que aún impregnaba sus cabellos y ropas, macerando un par de posibles resfriados de rigor, pero no importaba. La belleza del lugar se presentaba sobrecogedora, más aún sabiéndose dueños absolutos de su nocturna soledad.

Ambos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, en respetuoso silencio, consumiendo sus respectivos pitillos con calma, y fue entonces cuando Kanon no supo qué le pasó.

Únicamente supo que un instinto nacido en sus mismas entrañas le empujó a pronunciar el nombre de Rhadamanthys, y cuando éste le ofreció toda su atención, un intenso agarre le afianzó de la nuca y un inesperado beso cayó sobre sus labios. Un beso que se fue profundizando sin ansias de llegar más allá de reafirmar la conexión que desde hacía años existía entre sus cuerpos y almas.

Un beso que cuando cesó les dejó con las frentes próximas, las respiraciones mezcladas y las miradas enlazadas.

\- Rada...

\- Dime...- Kanon calló, tragó saliva y desvió su mirada, aflojando el agarre que aún permanecía sobre la nuca de Rhadamanthys, convirtiéndolo en una sensual caricia antes de abandonar todo tacto.- Dime, Kanon...

\- Pues...que te amo, joder...- Le soltó el gemelo, volviendo a cruzar sus miradas.

\- Ya lo sé...

\- ¡Me la suda que lo sepas! ¡A veces también hay que decirlo, ¿no?! Pues ya está. Ya te lo he dicho. Te amo. Siempre lo he hecho, y supongo que siempre lo haré.

Un encogimiento de hombros secundó esta inesperada confesión, la cuál hizo que Kanon se sintiera absurdo al instante de haberla pronunciado.

\- ¿Cómo que "supones"? - Se atrevió a bromear Rhadamanthys, fingiendo con muy malas artes el sentirse ofendido.

\- ¡Joder, Rada! ¡Soy un tío imprevisible! ¡No puedes pedir peras al olmo! - Kanon se apresuró a desviar la mirada. Un indeseado rubor se estaba cociendo en sus mejillas, y el momento de sincera y ñoña ternura acababa de perecer.

\- ¡Pues yo necesito garantías de éxito! O en su defecto ¡un seguro a todo riesgo!

Kanon le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos a la vez que alzaba sus cejas y las fruncía en un rictus de incomprensión. Y Rhadamanthys se rió. Abiertamente. Con ganas y guardando muy celosamente la gratificante sensación de saberse reconocido de viva voz. Por mucho que las frívolas bromas que siempre robaban protagonismo a la dulzura fueran el escudo tras el que resguardara su emoción.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Rada! - Le espetó el abogado manteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dientes a la vez que le golpeaba el hombro en tono juguetón.- Si llego a saber que te lo tomas a guasa no te digo nada.

\- Y seguir...a ver...- El Wyvern comenzó a echar cuentas ayudándose de los dedos y del ascendente conteo que murmuraban sus labios.-...¡¿esperando diecinueve años más?! ¡¿Esperar a tener cincuenta y cuatro!? ¡Lo que dije! ¡Si no me das garantías has hecho bien!

El abogado gruñó y negó con la cabeza, tomándose el turno de fingir ofensa, y mirando hacia el infinito, bajo las columnas de las ruinas del Templo de Poseidón, tuvo que soltar el comentario de rigor.

\- Y luego me dicen y me acusan que no soy romántico...¿Para qué? ¿Para que me pidan garantías a cambio?

Rhadamanthys se rió hasta que sintió su estómago doler, y más se rió aún cuando Kanon le soltó el definitivo colofón.

\- ¿Te paso una hoja de reclamaciones también?


	18. De camino hacia la India. Parte I

 

**# DE CAMINO HACIA LA INDIA #**

**Parte I**

_Dos meses después del Juicio contra Thane Sifakis_

_Aeropuerto Eleftherios Venizelos de Atenas_

Hacía ya unas semanas que el Juicio que había mantenido a la ciudad de Atenas en vilo por fin se daba por finalizado.

Hacía casi las mismas semanas que todos los involucrados en él trataban de ir recuperando una monotonía tan olvidada como añorada.

Y hacía el mismo tiempo que los gemelos más populares en la actualidad legal de la ciudad luchaban para asimilar y digerir los gigantescos acontecimientos que al iniciar el año habían osado zarandear sus vidas como jamás antes hubieran imaginado.

Muchas y distintas circunstancias moldeaban sus nuevos días, expandiéndose con inevitables efectos colaterales hacia aquellos que siempre les rodeaban los anhelos, temores y esperanzas, pero la vida seguía. Los días continuaban transcurriéndose implacables, y el esperado momento de tomar vacaciones finalmente había llegado.

El viaje que meses atrás se presentaba más como una ilusión que como una realidad acechaba la renovada vida del Fiscal Saga Samaras. El prometido viaje a la India llegaba, y los ojos del joven forense no podían albergar un brillo más intenso. Más de diez años había pasado Shaka alejado de sus tierras natales, y sólo en pensar que después de unas largas y tediosas horas volvería a respirar sus orígenes ya le parecía percibir el característico aroma especiado que los retales conservados de su infancia siempre se habían empeñado en recordar por él.

El vuelo que llevaría a fiscal y forense hacia Dubái estaba programado al rondar el nacimiento de la noche ateniense. Luego les aguardaba una escala de apenas una hora y Nueva Delhi ya asomaría al horizonte de sus merecidas vacaciones.

Contra todo pronóstico, Kanon se había ofrecido a acompañarles al aeropuerto. Kanon y su recién estrenado  _suv_  ToyotaRav4, el cuál no dejaba de lucir a cada ocasión aparecida. Y hacerlo ante Saga por supuesto que no podía ni debía ser una excepción. El mayor de los gemelos apenas había emitido palabra durante los cuarenta minutos de trayecto hacia el aeropuerto y Shaka estaba tan ansioso que la única forma en la que mostraba su emoción era abstrayéndose del entorno y repasando la ubicación de los billetes dentro de su mochila a cada suspiro superado. De modo que había sido Kanon el gustoso encargado de no cesar de hablar, aprovechando los diferentes tipos de silencio vividos por sus pasajeros para explayarse en la presentación de todas y cada una de las funciones y prestaciones que poseía su nueva joya con motor híbrido. Pero ni Fiscal ni forense le habían hecho mucho caso, detalle que poco pareció importarle al gemelo menor, feliz de sacrificar una tarde para hacer gala de su interesada solidaridad. En ese momento su coche era más grande, más moderno y más  _todo_  que el que conducía Saga desde hacía un tiempo. Así que el abogado no tenía entre sus manos mejor motivo para convertirse en taxista abnegado. Además que tampoco tenía en mente perderse la transmutación que estaba seguro que sufriría Saga, pasando de ser el siempre respetable y admirado fiscal a parecerse a cualquier humano común.

Para Saga, el aeropuerto parecía haberse acercado kilómetros a la capital, puesto que el trayecto se le hizo exasperadamente corto, y tan pronto como Kanon realizó una parada para bajar el equipaje frente a las puertas de acceso, el rostro de Saga comenzó a perder color y adquirir una preocupante pátina de fría humedad.

\- ¡Joder Saga! ¡¿Tú te vas a la India o al fin del mundo?! - Exclamó Kanon antes de hacer acopio de aire y fuerzas para asirse a una de las maletas y bajarla del coche.- Con tanto equipaje...¿piensas regresar o te meterás a monje budista o algo así?

\- Deja de quejarte, por favor...- Rogó el Fiscal, que había abandonado su posición en el asiento del co-piloto y se acomodaba las supuestas ropas cómodas recomendadas para afrontar horas de vuelo, conformadas por nada más y nada menos que unos ceñidos jeans y una camisa bien planchada.

\- ¡Pero fíjate! ¡Casi todo el equipaje es tuyo! ¡Shaka sólo lleva un macuto! - Siguió bufando Kanon, ante la falta de colaboración de Saga y la carente presencia del joven forense, huido de escena sin apenas ser notado.

\- ¡Kanon! ¡No hagas que me arrepienta de no haber llamado a un taxi! ¡Y me llevo lo que me apetece llevarme! No lo pagarás tú el exceso de peso del equipaje.

\- La India, Saga...la India...- Le recordó Kanon, alzando ambas cejas mientras le miraba fijamente y se agarraba con ambas manos a otra de las grandes maletas.- Con unos pantalones cortos, dos calzoncillos y y una camiseta te valdría y sobraría...- Acotó, apretando los dientes ante la fuerza que requería mostrar para dejarla sobre el pavimento al tiempo que pensaba en lo que quizás fueran sus propias elecciones de atuendo si se diera el caso.

\- Pero..¿Y los mosquitos? ¿Has pensado en ello? Hay que llevar cosas de manga larga por si acaso pican mucho.

\- Te has vacunado para no contraer todas las mierdas chungas que se dicen que podrías pillar, no jodas hermano.- Kanon se apoyó sobre la segunda maleta descendida, en un necesario paréntesis para intentar recobrar fuerza otra vez.- Además, Shaka bien que lo tienes vivo a tu lado y nació allí. La gente también se alarma por nada.- Sentenció antes de vovler a su solitario cometido.

\- Pero quizás por la noche refresca, y puede ser que en Nueva Delhi algún día necesitemos ir bien arreglados...y en una de las maletas hay calzado y sobretodo, medicamentos...¡y es que será un mes fuera de casa, Kanon! ¡Me tengo que llevar recambios de todo!

\- ¡Te puedes lavar la ropa también! ¡O usar tres días la misma! ¡¿Qué más da?! El Ganges no es precisamente un río puro y cristalino...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy como tú! ¡A mí me gusta ir aseado todos los días!

\- ¡¿Acaso me estás llamando guarro?! - Le replicó el menor tremendamente ofendido ante tal aprecicación.

\- No, no...lo siento...- Se excusó con sinceridad Saga, ayudándose con un gesto de su mano que deseaba ser conciliador.- Lo que quiero decir es que tú pasarías mejor con menos cosas que yo, que eres más...¿cómo decirlo?...más...

\- No lo digas, Saga, no quiero saberlo.- Kanon le cortó el hilo del pensamiento ayudándose de un airado gesto de su mano y sintiéndose aún molesto por las palabras de su hermano, de modo que se limitó a seguir con su cometido hasta que su boca no pudo estar callada por más tiempo.- Joder...que te vas de viaje, de merecidas vacaciones, con tu pareja...¡Y lejos! Cualquiera en tu lugar estaría feliz...- Refunfuñó sin ofrecerle ni una mirada de refilón.- Pero no. Tú parece que vayas directo hacia el matadero. Un matadero que precisamente elegiste tú mismo.- Agregó, ahora sí, dignándose a mirarle de frente.- Estás más tieso que un rábano, y encima que te acompaño tú sólo atinas a menospreciarme.

\- ¡No te menosprecio! Iba a decirte que eres más "adaptable" que yo, pero no importa.- Saltó Saga en su propia defensa, para acabar chasqueando la lengua con un hastío que apenas podía controlar, y por qué no admitirlo, también con cierto nerviosismo, cada vez más intenso.

Para no desceder a una discusión inútil de ésas que muchas veces enzarzaban a ambos hermanos, el Fiscal en receso decidió ojear su móvil mientras seguía anclado en el mismo punto de apeo, estrujando su chaqueta en una mano y absteniéndose de ofrecer ninguna ayuda a su gemelo.

Tres maletas rígidas y una de más modesta fueron las que Kanon sacó de su amplísimo maletero, y una vez dejadas las valijas sobre el pavimento, el abogado cerró el la puerta trasera del coche con un notorio golpe. Recuperando las llaves del vehículo, guardadas en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus desgastados jeans, se dirigió hacia su asiento de conductor y fue entonces cuando se dingó a ofrecer otra vez su voz, aún con un deje de pretendida ofensa y enfado.- Cuando Shaka llegue con el carromato id entrando, que yo aparco bien y vengo.

\- No hace falta, Kanon. Nos podemos despedir aquí...- Sugirió Saga, que a cada segundo que pasaba más blanquecida parecía lucir su tez.

Ambos asumían que el forense había ido en busca de un carro para cargar todo el equipaje y hacer más sencillo su desplazamiento por las instalaciones del aeropuerto, y el momento fue sumamente aprovechado por el gemelo menor, que se acercó de nuevo hacia Saga y no dudó en tomarse una especie de revancha, regalándole una mirada cargada de picardía y ganas de guasa a costa de los miedos ajenos.

\- Admítelo, Saga...Te molesta que yo esté aquí y ahora.- Dijo, posando su mano de manera confidente sobre el tensísimo hombro de su gemelo.

\- Te agradezco que te hayas ofrecido para acompañarnos por voluntad propia, pero no hace falta que entres, en serio...Queda mucho tiempo para el vuelo y seguro que tienes cosas que hacer...

La falta de conexión visual tras la que se escudaba Saga, que ya no sabía cómo disimular el creciente tormento que todo su cuerpo estaba sintiendo, no lograba otra cosa que divertir interiormente al menor de los hermanos, quién ni dudó en acercársele al oído y susurrarle unas elegidas palabras que consiguieron enojar al Fiscal aún más que cualquier contratiempo vivido ante su bien apreciado Juez Dohko.

\- Tranquilo hermanito...no voy a chivarme a Shaka de tu miedo...Haré que se lo confieses tú mismo antes de partir.- Sentenció, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - Exclamó Saga, ahogándose la bravura de voz mientras intentaba zafarse del supuesto bienintencionado contacto que Kanon seguía imprimiendo sobre su calcáreo hombro.- Shaka no debe saber que me...que me...

Las palabras se le atragantaron en la mitad de la garganta, tan molestas y engorrosas como lo era la jocosa mirada que Kanon mantenía clavada sobre él.- ¿Que té qué? - Le empujó Kanon. - No acabo de escucharte...- Se burló el menor.

\- ¡Que te jodan! ¡En serio! - Saga se había exasperado por completo, tanto que incluso se rebajó a hacer uso de un tipo de lenguaje del que al acto se arrepintió.- Déjalo, te lo ruego... - Demandó seguidamente, tratando de ocultar el temblor que comenzaba a conquistar su segura y grave voz. Saga se apartó de su gemelo como pudo, agachando la cabeza y enfundándose la chaqueta que hasta el momento había estado siendo mutilada por los nervios que recorrían sus manos.- Ésto no es divertido para mí. No está bien reírse de los miedos de nadie...- Susurró, focalizando su contrariada mirada sobre Kanon, observándole con reprimenda por debajo de las cejas.

\- Vale, vale, está bien...ya lo capto...

Finalmente Kanon desistió de seguir haciendo broma del injustificado miedo que sufría su hermano, y al ver que Shaka se aproximaba con un gran carro vacío, optó por adentrarse en el coche e ir a buscarle aparcamiento.

Porque aún no pensaba regresar a casa.

Una cosa había sido ofrecerse a ser chófer por un día aprovechando la ocasión de fanfarronear de coche, pero el coste de la gasolina pensaba cobrárselo con especias; era la hora de la merienda y el vuelo aún tardaría tres horas en salir.


	19. De camino hacia la India. Parte II

**# DE CAMINO HACIA LA INDIA #**

**Parte II**

Facturar las maletas fue un trance que Saga y Shaka llevaron a cabo sin contar con la siempre estimulante compañía del menor de los gemelos. Kanon había decidido zamparse uno de sus cigarrillos antes de volver a adentrarse entre la marea de gente que navegaba por las instalaciones del aeropuerto, decidido a pasar allí el tiempo que hiciera falta antes de despedirse de Saga por un mes.

Un largo mes en el cuál ambos se extrañarían, y mucho, aunque ninguno de los dos poseía la humildad suficiente para reconocérselo abiertamente.

El Fiscal apenas había pronunciado palabra mientras Shaka se dedicaba a comandar todos y cada uno de los pasos necesarios para conseguir una rápida liberación del equipaje concebido para viajar en bodega. Saga sólo tenía trabajo en ir hidratando una garganta que percibía en extremo árida, al tiempo que pugnaba para borrar cualquier rastro de sudor nervioso y delator que acudiera a vestir su pálida frente.

\- ¿Estás bien, Saga? - Shaka lo preguntó al devolverle el pasaporte y no poder estar por más tiempo fingiendo que no se había percatado del extraño estado anímico que embargaba al Fiscal, entrometido entre ambos desde que se habían despertado esa misma mañana.

\- Sí...sí, claro...- Dijo Saga forzándose a sonreír para robar importancia al momento.

\- Estás sudando...- Puntualizó el forense frunciendo el ceño ante la falta de correspondencia visual que recibía su inquisidora mirada.

\- Es que hace mucho calor aquí dentro...¿no te parece? - Sirviéndose de una sola mano Saga se desabrochó un par de botones de su camisa, dejando emerger levemente el extremo de la seria cicatriz que ya formaba parte de su pecho.

\- No...no hace calor. Se está bien.- Le incordió Shaka, mirándole fijamente ante el despliegue de esa malísima actuación donde la mirada directa del Fiscal seguía sin aparecer.

\- Disculpen caballeros.- La voz de la mujer que se encargaba de la facturación del equipaje se entrometió en escena, mientras sus entrenados modales devolvían el pasaporte al joven forense. ¿Prefieren los asientos en la parte central o en la zona lateral?

Shaka regresó toda su atención hacia la azafata de facturación, y respondió sin tener en cuenta las preferencias que pudiera tener Saga.- Zona lateral, y con venana si es posible...

\- ¿Ventana? - Preguntó Saga con un discreto tono de alarma, casi atragantándose con una repentina subida de nervios.

\- Sí...¿Prefieres estar en el medio? ¿No te gusta la ventana?

\- ¡No!...Quiero decir...que no es que me moleste...pero...volaremos de noche, así que...¿por qué querer ventana? - Reflexionó Saga, sin mucho éxito ni convicción.

\- A mí me gusta.- Sentenció el joven rubio, dando por zanjadas las dudas.

\- ¿Lateral con ventana, caballeros? - Insistió la mujer, la cuál parecía estar impacientándose ante las dudas que mostraba el más alto de los dos apuestos viajeros. Shaka se apresuró a aceptar la reafirmación de la propuesta, adelántandose a una temida negación que se atascó en la mitad de la garganta de Saga. Los gráciles dedos teclearon la mágica combinación de letras y números que finalmente hicieron aparecer los billetes, los cuáles fueron entregados al joven hindú junto con la cuenta que debían pagar por exceso de peso en el equipaje.- Serán 350 Euros por el exceso de equipaje, 35 por kg...y se supera el peso en 10.- Les acabó informando la azafata, adoptando un rictus de poca tolerancia y mucha seriedad ante el derroche de exclamaciones, improperios, regateos y excusas fuera de oferta que ya se esperaba caer sobre su tocada paciencia.

\- Lo pagas tú. Eres tú quién se ha pasado por no hacerme caso a la hora de elegir equipaje...- Advirtió Shaka directamente a Saga, dispuesto a que se saldaran todas las cuentas que correspondieran.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé...

El Fiscal tendió su chaqueta, la cuál poco había durado sobre su cuerpo, a Shaka. También el botellín de agua que ya agonizaba en contenido y lucía un envoltorio un tanto deformado y desprovisto de etiqueta, arrancada a pedazos durante la espera para facturar. La discreta mochila que había elegido para subir a cabina aún seguía colgada de su tenso hombro, y cuando se hizo con la cartera que dormía sobre el firme cachete derecho de su trasero, el temblor que sembraba sus manos se convirtió en algo más que evidente. Abrirla fue todavía fácil, pero acto seguido, su pulgar diestro ya no atinaba a hacer salir del compartimento de la billetera la tarjeta de crédito con la que pagar sus temores a pasar necesidad de vestimenta.

\- ¿Te ayudo? - Se ofreció Shaka, que ya comenzaba a desvelar el motivo que yacía tras el extraño comportamiento del Fiscal.

\- No.- Contestó Saga, tajante, una vez pudo sacarla.- Cóbrese, por favor.

\- Usted mismo, por aquí...

La azafata giró y enfocó el dispositivo de cobro hacia Saga, que acercó la tarjeta lo suficiente para que el chip fuera detectado por magnetismo, manteniéndola en su mano los pocos segundos que el aparato tardó en demandar su pin secreto. Los cuatro dígitos también fueron tecleados con gestos atorados, y cuando Shaka recibió en sus manos toda la documentación restante, Saga ya se había apartado de esa zona.

\- Les deseo un feliz viaje.- Dijo la azafata, sonriendo al fin al tiempo que también le daba una copia de la factura pagada al forense.- Aunque son muchas horas de vuelo, y su amigo las va a pasar mal...

\- Me temo que sí...- Shaka miró de refilón cómo Saga se alejaba sin esperarle, y sin haber tomado siquiera las pertenencias que había depositado en sus pacientes manos.- Gracias de todos modos.- Añadió, sonriendo con amabilidad antes de abandonar ese pequeño espacio, que rápidamente fue ocupado por otro pasajero en espera de temporal abandono de maletas.

\- Me voy al baño un momento...¿esperas a Kanon aquí? - Dijo Saga, una vez se supo seguido e inevitablemente alcanzado.

\- Sí, claro...pero en serio, Saga...¿te ocurre algo? ¿te sientes mal? - La mano con la que el forense tomó el brazo de Saga notó la tensión que transitaba por sus agarrotados nervios, dándole la confirmación a la sospecha que había estado macerando durante todo el día.- Puedes contármelo, lo que sea...- Insistió.

\- Sólo voy al baño, Shaka...No me pasa nada.- Era innegable que el tono de voz empleado estaba impregnado por cierto histerismo.

Al acto Saga se zafó del agarre al que se había sentido sometido con cierta brusquedad, y echando a andar hacia los distantes baños Shaka pudo apreciar cómo las manos del Fiscal se recogían y peinaban el sudado cabello hacia atrás, despejándose la sudada frente al tiempo que largas zancadas zigzagueaban entre otros muchos pasajeros y visitantes del aeropuerto que apenas se percataban de su atribulado paso.

Kanon no demoró en reaparecer, arrastrando consigo todavía alguna estela de olor a tabaco recién fumado que pronto se despejaría, y no pudo evitar sonreírse de medio lado cuando halló a Shaka a solas y sin ser custodio de las engorrosas maletas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se ha dado a la fuga mi hermano? - Preguntó divertido.

\- No, sólo ha ido al baño...- Le respondió Shaka, encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando un rostro serio y preocupado.

\- Qué estúpido que es...Aún no te lo ha dicho ¿verdad? - Inquirió Kanon, apoyando las manos sobre sus caderas mientras divisaba a lo lejos los característicos dibujos que señalizaban la zona de aseos públicos.

\- ¿El qué tiene que decirme? - La pregunta de Shaka emergió cauta, pero en ese mismo momento, los dos ya sabían que sus respectivos pensamientos cirulaban en la misma órbita.

\- ¡Pues que odia a los aviones, Shaka! ¡Le da pánico volar! - Exclamó Kanon, acompañándose de forma gestual con sus manos y luciendo unos ojos abiertos como platos ante la evidencia.- No me digas que todavía no te has dado cuenta, porque no me lo creo. Solamente hay que ver qué cara más paliducha se le ha quedado desde que hemos llegado.

\- La verdad es que hace rato que alguna cosa he comenzado a sospechar, pero él ya ha volado...¿no?

\- ¡¿Saga?! ¡¿Subirse a un avión?! ¡Jamás de la vida!

La mirada que incomprensión que Shaka virtió sobre Kanon dio a entender al gemelo menor que el forense sabía aún menos de lo que pensaba.

\- Pero tengo entendido que hace tiempo, cuando Shura debía casarse en España con su anterior pareja, Saga viajó allí porque era uno de los testigos de la boda...(1)

\- Sí, claro que viajó a Zaragoza...- Kanon le dio la razón esbozando su innata media sonrisa que escondía una revelación mejor.- Lo hizo...en coche.

\- ¡¿En coche?!

\- Como lo oyes. Creo que fue la única vez que se tomó más de una semana de vacaciones para tener tiempo de ir en coche, pasando en carretera...a ver, déjame pensar...- Comenzó a recordar Kanon.- ...entre descansos, parar para dormir en algún hotel y demás...pues estuvo como unos dos días o más de ida y otros tantos de vuelta. ¡Y total para nada! ¡Por qué al pobre Shura lo dejaron plantado en el altar! - Se explicó el abogado ante la atónita mirada de Shaka.- ¿Acaso te ha mentido y te dijo que fue en avión? - Preguntó seguidamente con tono inquisidor.

\- No...no me ha mentido...- Reconoció Shaka.- Nunca me ha mencionado cómo viajó hacia la Península Ibérica, pero dada la distancia, yo daba por hecho que había sido en avión...

\- Pues ya te digo yo que no. Así que hay que admitir que el pobre está haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida ahora mismo...¡aunque lo disimule fatal!

La carcajada que asaltó a Kanon no se contagió en Shaka, el rostro del cuál también iba adquiriendo unas sombras preocupantes.

\- Ahora me hace sentir mal todo ésto...No es necesario que haga el sacrificio de ir a la India si tanto miedo le da volar...

\- ¡Lo hace por ti!

\- Con más razón, Kanon. No necesito que nadie haga estas cosas por mí...Podríamos haber buscado otra destinación que no requiriera volar...

\- Cállate idiota.- Le soltó Kanon.- Hace años que no vas ahí, y te mueres de ilusión por este viaje. Y no te preocupes tanto por él, que ya tiene edad de afrontar ciertas cosas...Además, leí que la única forma efectiva de superar los miedos es afrontándose a ellos.- Sentenció, con los aires de seguridad necesarios ante la plasmación de sus últimas palabras, extraídas de una revista usada y hallada en la sala de espera del dentista tan sólo un par de días antes.- Y luego...si sobrevive...- Añadió, acercándose al forense para revelar su repentina sugerencia arropándose en algo más de intimidad.- ...pues te encargas de hacerle pasar la angustia con algún tipo de arte más sugerente...tú ya me entiendes...- El guiño de ojo dedicado al forense zanjó la retahíla de explicaciones e ideas de Kanon, consiguiendo que Shaka se sonrojara a traición y que carraspeara al percatarse de la aproximación de Saga.

\- ¡Bueno, bueno! Ahora que estamos todos y que las maletas ya hacen su camino hacia la barriga del avión...¿qué os parece si me invitáis a merendar?

Kanon abrazó los hombros de su mudo gemelo y sin dar opción a pensárselo dos veces, echó a andar dirección a la primera cafetería que divisó, arrastrando a Saga y divirtiéndose sobremanera con el mal trance que ante sus narices se estaba sufriendo.

El Fiscal no se pidió nada, simplemente porque su estómago hacía horas que había cerrado su válvula de entrada. Shaka tomó un zumo de naranja natural y Kanon no desperdició la oportunidad de pedirse un café y un par de pastelitos de chocolate que acabaron de completarle la tarde. Saga seguía con pocas ganas de hablar, sudando a mares y disimulando su intranquilidad cada vez peor. El joven forense se esforzaba en hacer ver que de nada se había dado cuenta, y la pícara sonrisa de Kanon acompañaba su mirada cada vez que ésta se deslizaba de uno a otro, ensanchándose a gusto cuando decidió rematar la tarde con otra de sus ocurrencias.

\- Si no yo hubiera sido abogado, me hubiera convertido en piloto de avión comercial. Me encanta volar, y es una profesión que tiene su  _glamour..._ ¿cierto, Saga?

\- Jamás lo habías dicho...- Se aventuró a afirmar Saga, con voz queda y mirada amenazante.

\- No le hagas caso. No debió prestarme atención, como de costumbre.- Prosiguió Kanon, centrándose en el siempre cauto Shaka.- El mundo de la aviación posee su qué, y yo como piloto...pues me imagino y me gusta la idea. Tú también tendrías tu punto Saga - dijo, virando el ángulo de la mirada hacia su hermano -, vestido con uniforme y este rictus de seriedad que hoy no te abandona...Si algún día te aburres de ser Fiscal podrías pensártelo.- Un gran bocado dio por terminado el primero de los pastelitos, y el café pasó a su mano esperando su turno.

\- Kanon...ya vale...

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustaría? - Preguntó con la voz deformada por estar masticando su dulce.

\- ¡No! ¡Y apura ya tu merienda que tenemos que pasar el control y todo ésto!

\- Joder hermano...hoy sacas más las uñas que gato panza arriba...- Añadió después de apurar su café solo de un único trago.- Y deja de hacer el ridículo y de querer disimular lo indisimulable. Shaka ya lo sabe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Serás cab_! - Saga se mordió los nudillos de su puño cerrado por no acabar extrangulando a su gemelo, quién se hallaba feliz y satisfecho de haber terminado medio desvelando ese secreto terriblemente mal guardado.- ¡¿Se lo has dicho?! ¡¿Al final has tenido las santas narices de decírselo?! - Se exasperó aún más Saga.

\- No hacía falta que me lo dijera. Se te nota mucho, Saga...- Se apresuró a intervenir Shaka, intentando evitar que se acabara montando un espectáculo en pleno centro neurálgico de esa bulliciosa cafetería aeroportuaria.

\- ¡Pues genial! ¡Reíros, venga! ¡Reíros los dos de mí!

La frustración del Fiscal más joven de Atenas ya no tenía freno, y para defenderse ante la exposición de su propio medio solamente le quedaba el recurso de la afrenta. Una afrenta que consiguió divertir aún más a Kanon y preocupar en igual medida a Shaka.

\- Oye, Saga, escúchame...- Dijo el forense, tratando de posar su mano sobre el brazo cruzado de Saga, el cuál se apartó bruscamente para evitar ser tocado.- Si nos quedamos no me importa, de verdad...No quiero que tengas que pasar por este sufrimiento tan sólo porque hace meses me prometiste este viaje...

\- Si lo hice es porque quise.- Le respondió con sublime sequedad.

\- Pero podemos anularlo, pensar en otro destino...

\- ¡Que no, Shaka! ¡Que me subiré a un maldito cacharro de éstos! ¡Pero dejadme tranquilo! - Exclamó Saga alzando la voz.- ¡Lo superaré a mi manera! - Sin pensarlo dos veces se alzó de la silla de una arrebolada, incapaz de decidir a quién reprochar su actitud primero; si al engorro de su hermano o a la figura en extremo comprensiva que ahora mismo se le antojaba Shaka.- ¡Y tú...! ¡Tú deja de burlarte de mí!

El dedo índice acabó apuntando a Kanon, que también se alzó y no pudo evitar rendirse a la tentación de acercarse a ese manojo de nervios que estaba hecho su hermano y abrazarle con una espontaneidad que el menor de los dos había conocido tan sólo unos meses atrás.

Saga se resistió. Hizo lo que pudo para no ceder al juego que desde primeras horas de la tarde había estado ganando su gemelo, pero al fin no pudo. Sus brazos hablaron en contra de su mente y acabaron rodeando la espalda de Kanon, fundiéndolos en un abrazo fraternal que ya olía a despedida.

\- Claro que lo superarás, imbécil...- Le susurró Kanon al oído mientras se mantenían abrazados y unidos.

\- Lo intentaré...

\- Lo harás.

\- Y tú...tú acuérdate de pasarte por casa a menudo, para ver que todo esté en orden...

\- Que sí, pesado.

\- Y procura que a ellos no les falte de nada, ¿de acuerdo? - Kanon asintió contra el hombro de su igual.- Y si pasara algo...no dudes en hacérmelo saber.

\- No tiene porque pasar nada...Ella parece que está bien, que se adapta...Y la muchacha que viajó con ellos es un ángel que todavía no se va de regreso.

\- Joder Kanon...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que te largues ya, que me emociono...

Kanon sonrió, sintiéndose también acariciado por la maldita emoción, y cuando su abrazo cesó Saga trató de disimular la acuosidad de su mirada con toda la dignidad que pudo.

\- Le voy a extrañar, Señor Fiscal...- Dijo Kanon, fingiendo frivolidad en su tono.

Saga le miró. Directamente a los ojos. A su verdad. Él también le extrañaría, y la leve palmadita que quiso aterrizar sobre el rostro de su gemelo acabó convirtiéndose en una fugaz caricia acompañada por otra desnuda verdad.- Y yo también a ti, abogado de la defensa...Yo también.

No se permitieron más segundos de despedida a riesgos de terminar sintiéndose absurdos y ridículos, y el siguiente eslabón fue despedirse de Shaka, sellando el adiós con un choque de manos que al final también terminó en un sincero abrazo, cicatrizando por completo demasiadas heridas que meses atrás quizás se habían abierto sin auténtica maldad.

###

Los motores del gran Boeing rugían cada vez más. Su despegue se presentaba con inusual puntualidad y el corazón de Saga no era capaz de trabajar a más velocidad. Su rostro volvía a estar sudado, su tez pálida y la respiración cada vez más agitada. Los dedos se clavaban como garras en el reposabrazos del asiento y la mirada no cesaba de traicionarle al hallarse desviada hacia la pequeña ventanita que ya comenzaba a delatar el movimiento del avión.

\- No lo resistiré...

\- Eh, Saga, deja de mirar por la ventana...mírame a mí...

\- Joder, joder, joder...ya nos movemos...

\- Por favor, mírame a mí...-Rogó Shaka, adelantando el brazo para bajar el telón al grueso cristal, asentado justo al lado del Fiscal.- Si me miras a mí, no verás lo que hay más allá de la ventana, por ésto te cedo este lado...

\- No me gusta, Shaka...Ni éste, ni el tuyo ni los del medio...

Saga sufría. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y petrificado, y los nudillos de las manos se percibían blanquecinos debido a la fuerza con la que los dedos se anclaban a lado y lado del asiento. La mano diestra de Shaka se deslizó hasta posarse sobre la zurda de Saga, y sin que éste se diera cuenta, consiguió que sus dedos se entrelazaran, con tanta fuerza que la mano que comenzó a agonizar debido al aprisionamiento ejercido fue la de Shaka.

\- Confía en mí. No es tan terrible como te imaginas...

\- ¿Pero y si algo falla? ¿Y si se cae? - Masculló, sabiéndose completo esclavo de su miedo.- Mierda, mierda, mierda, que ésto ahora va hacia adelante...

Saga no quería atender a razones, y aunque lo que estuviera estrujando con fuerza sobrenatural fuera la mano de Shaka, nada le tranquilizaba la mente, empeñada en enviarle mensajes alarmantes e imágenes de catástrofes de dimensiones bíblicas.

Shaka ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar que Saga continuara sumiéndose en ese océano de terror, y para su infortunio, ambos notaron como los motores comenzaban a aumentar el calor de la potencia.

El avión estaba encarado. La pista presumiblemente se hallaba despejada y el despegue ya se olía inminente. Quizás tanto como una posible parada en el corazón reparado de Saga, que comenzó a respirar atropelladamente ante la mirada alarmada del joven forense, al cuál únicamente le quedaba un recurso.

Arriesgado.

Peligroso.

Necesario...

\- Saga...debo decirte algo...-Susurró Shaka, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a sudar frío, no ante el miedo al volar, sino ante las consecuencias que podía desatar la mentira que su mente acababa de urdir para lograr lo que en ese momento parecía impensable: desviar la atención de Saga hacia cualquier cosa que no fueran aviones, despegues y volar.- Saga, escúchame por favor...

\- Mierda, mierda, ya vamos...joder, joder...- Seguía hiperventilando Saga.

\- Saga, es sobre tu hermano...- Los motores volvieron a aumentar potencia, y el avión comenzó con un lento avance que en cuestión de segundos adquiriría una velocidad descomunal.- No fue sólo una vez...Fueron dos.

Shaka tragó saliva al momento de haber pronunciado estas palabras, tan temerarias como urgentes y efectivas, puesto que los ojos de Saga se clavaron sin misericordia sobre el apocado rostro del joven hindú, que ya no sabía a qué dios rezarle para salir inmune del embrollo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué narices estás diciendo? - Le interpeló con una seriedad que comenzaba a asustar, éso sí, sin verse capaz de desproveerse del ancla en la que se había convertido la mano de Shaka.

\- Que ocurrió dos veces, no sólo una como te he hecho creer...

En ese instante, la velocidad de arranque del avión estaba llegando al punto álgido, pero Saga no era consciente de ello.

\- ¡¿Qué ocurrió dos veces?! ¡Me estás cabreando, Shaka!

\- Pues éso, Saga...¿qué va a ser? - Dijo Shaka con un hilillo de voz, dándose cuenta que ya no tocaban tierra y que el asustado Fiscal ni había sido consciente de ello.- Ocurrió un par de veces, pero ninguna de ellas tiene importancia en realidad...

\- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que follás_

La zurda del rubio hindú se apresuró a tapar la boca de Saga antes que ésta exclamara algo fuera de lugar, y manteniéndola firme sobre los labios del Fiscal, se acercó a él y le susurró la absurda resolución.

\- Lo que te estoy diciendo es algo tan estúpido como que me vio el trasero dos veces (2), simplemente porque tú eres incapaz de hacerle entender que no debe usar el baño de nuestra habitación cuando viene a casa y yo me estoy duchando.- Soltó sin apenas respirar.- Y que ya estamos en el aire. Desde hace unos segundos...Y que tú todavía estás vivo, y lo has superado...

Las cejas de Saga se unieron en un extraño gesto que delataba sus dudas a la hora de elegir qué frase de todas las escuchadas deseaba creer primero, pero cuando Shaka le instó a levantar la pequeña persiana con un grácil alzamiento de sus claras cejas, el Fiscal ya no tuvo opción. Sin soltar la mano que le mantenía vivo se ayudó de la otra para alzar el velo y descubrir un mar de luces a sus pies.

Atenas se alejaba por un mes, y con ella su pavor más íntimo e inconfesable.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_(1) En algún capítulo anterior (perteneciente al bloque "Duelo Legal: Acecho") se menciona que algunos años atrás Shura se había querido casar en su país natal con su prometida de juventud, pero al final tal ceremonia no tuvo lugar, cancelándose en el mismo instante de celebrarse. En ese doloroso Saga estaba presente, actuando en calidad de amigo y testigo del novio._

_(2) En el capítulo "Protocolo I", ubicado en este mismo compendio de variedades, Kanon sorprende a Shaka en la ducha, hecho que propicia cierta broma entre ellos._

_Aclarados estos puntos, y por quién en alguna ocasión haya leído un fic anterior titulado "Muros de Papel", aquí encontrará un pequeño guiño a dicha historia :)._


	20. Happy San Ballantine's Night

**# HAPPY SAN BALLANTINE'S NIGHT #**

_14 de Febrero, un mes después de la celebración del juicio._

_"The Wyvern's Cave"_

Un gélido y húmedo atardecer de Febrero se esparcía por las calles de Atenas, intensificándose en las inmediaciones del Piraeus, zona cercana al mar por excelencia. Era miércoles, no se vivía un día festivo ni siquiera se gozaba de estar en una vigilia de tal, pero el nuevamente entregado Rhadamanthys no quería dejar perder la ocasión de ver su pub lleno con la excusa de celebrar ese día un tanto edulcorado, que para bien o para mal, a cada año pasado más popular se iba haciendo en diversas partes del mundo.

Desde su reapertura después de haber estado unas semanas fuera de servicio, "The Wyvern's Cave" había quedado definitivamente huérfana de personal. El apuesto y rubio inglés no contaba con el apoyo laboral que durante tiempo le había ofrecido su joven camarero Valentine, y quizás por pereza o quizás por secreta conveniencia, la única ayuda con la que gozaba en esos extraños y delicados momentos empresariales era la de Kanon.

Kanon y todas sus consecuencias.

Rhadamanthys no podía negar que le gustaba trabajar codo con codo con su amigo, amante, pareja...con su todo. Pero ésto no era algo que pudiera ir aireando a los cuantro vientos, no al menos considerándose a sí mismo como alguien serio, reflexivo y entregado en cuerpo y alma a su labor. Las excusas para mantener al abogado anclado en el pub, noche tras noche, hacía días que venían siendo la mismas: la falta de tiempo para analizar y valorar los currículums dejados bajo la puerta, la abrupta e inesperada marcha de Valentine y algunas más que Kanon sólo fingía creer.

Y en definitiva, era miércoles, 14 de Febrero. El tiempo no invitaba a salir y la ubicación de la señalada fecha en mitad de la semana tampoco contribuía a la causa, pero un proveedor le había ofertado una gran cantidad de botellas del whiskey Ballantine's y se debía aprovechar la ocasión para sacarlas del almacén y hacer negocio con ellas. Las ansias que sentía Rhadamanthys por volver a dotar de alas a su negocio se juntaron con las ocurrencias del abogado, dando a luz lo que sería su primera...

"Happy San Ballantine's Night"

Ambos amigos se habían ataviado para la ocasión. Rhadamanthys seguía fiel al uso que acostumbraba a dar a sus ceñidos y sugerentes pantalones de cuero negro cada vez que abría su pub a una noche temática o especial, acompañándolos de una fina camisa también negra, las mangas de la cuál siempre lucían arremangadas hacia la mitad del fuerte antebrazo. Kanon incluso había hecho el esfuerzo de comprarse algunas camisetas de manga corta que le facilitaran la comodidad necesaria que requería para irse convirtiendo en un buen camarero eventual, y esa noche luciría una de negra con estampación del grupo "Bullet for my Valentine" , por recomendación especial del amo y señor del pub. De modo que el abogado se iba moviendo tras la barra dejando entrever su escultural cuerpo bajo las telas de una ajustada camiseta con sello rockero y cuello acabado en pico, acompañada de uno de sus inseparables jeans azules, desteñidos, bien amoldados a sus muslos y trasero y casi tan irresistibles como lo eran los pantalones elegidos por el inglés.

\- Oye, Wyvern...- Dijo Kanon al tiempo que dejaba al suelo la caja con todas las botellas del protagonista whisky de la noche.- ¿Tú crees que se venderá todo este stock? Son muchas...- Valoró, tomando una par de ellas en sus manos, para colocarlas en los dispensadores.

\- Venderemos lo que podamos...Lo que tú tienes que hacer es promocionarlo cuando se te acerquen los clientes a la barra.- La voz de Rhadamanthys surgió seria y sin emoción, subrayando así el fatídico estado anímico en el que durante todo el día parecía hallarse sumido el inglés.

\- Lo que me faltaba...- Se quejó Kanon entredientes mientras colocaba las botellas restantes junto con toda la demás colección de bebidas espirituosas.- Encima tener que hacer publicidad...

\- ¡Aceptaste ayudarme a sacar el pub a flote otra vez, así que deja de quejarte! - Le espetó Rhadamanthys, sorprendiendo al abogado por al acritud de tono despachado.

\- Hey, hey...frena colega, que quién te hizo cerrar el pub para convertirlo en "centro de reuniones" fue Saga y no yo. Si ahora no te salen las cuentas le haces venir a currar de gratis a él.

\- Lo siento...tienes razón...- Reconoció el inglés, mirando a Kanon de refilón y con la cabeza gacha, comprobando que la colección de vasos de tubo estuviera lista y limpia.- Pero es que_

\- Es que nada, Rada...- Le cortó Kanon, acercándose a él sin vacilar y mostrando su ceño fruncido de hartazgo ante toda la engorrosa melancolía que tenía tomado al Wyvern desde esa misma mañana.- Me sorprende que sea yo el que te diga que todos estamos cruzando tremendos cambios en nuestra vida, y que debemos tener mucha paciencia y buen ánimo...Y lo que te jode tanto a ti, pues sinceramente, no es tan importante.

Rhadamanthys bufó ante las palabras descalificativas vertidas por Kanon, y alzando su dorada mirada para fijarla directamente sobre el abogado, decidió no ocultar por más tiempo ni la tristeza ni el dolor que le había causado el restar importancia a su privado sentir.

\- Tú nunca le soportaste, pero yo le apreciaba, Kanon...Aunque te joda saberlo.- Le encaró, totalmente ofendido.

\- ¡Por dios, Rada! - Kanon se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, recogiéndose los salvajes mechones de cabello azulado hacia atrás, despejando su frente y mostrando su incomprensión más absoluta.- ¡No está muerto! ¡Sólo se ha ido del país! - Le recordó enérgicamente, dejando caer los brazos para dejar uno anclado contra la barra y el otro sobre su cadera.- Puedes llamarle, hablar con él cuando quieras gracias a internet...¡Incluso puedes mandarle cartas por correo ordinario si te seduce más la idea! - Exclamó, agotando sus escasas reservas de paciencia.- Bueno, ésto último si llegan a Katmandú, claro...- Pensó para sí.

\- ¡Lo sé! - Le replicó el Wyvern, haciendo uso de la misma dosis de energía.- Pero me jode admitir que le voy a extrañar, por mucho que sepa que es un buen cambio para él, que se lo merece...que le irá bien después de todo lo sufrido...

\- Estará trabajando junto al bonachón de Mu...Los dos harán un trabajo loable allí, ejerciendo de médicos en zonas sin muchos recursos, pero hostias Rada...¡que te me estás hundiendo de ánimos igual que Shaka! Vale...de acuerdo. Sé que se os han ido un par de amigos, pero vamos...¡superadlo ya!

\- ¿Sabes qué ocurre, Kanon? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys, recuperando su tono serio y sosegado, mucho más habitual en él.

\- ¿Quéeee? - Bufó el nombrado, con evidente cansancio ante el bucle iniciado.

\- Pues que encima hoy es su cumpleaños, y me acuerdo mucho de él. Con Valen siempre montábamos las noches temáticas del pub...Es más, era él quién tenía la mayoría de ideas y quien ayudaba a llevarlas a cabo, quien publicitaba los eventos por la zona universitaria...

Kanon rodó su mirada hacia el techo mientras el Wyvern se empeñaba en recordar demasiadas proezas perpetradas por el joven Valentine, quien en efecto, nunca cayó mucho en gracia a Kanon, debido a diversos motivos que todavía no podían ser historia.

\- ¿Debo recordarte que gracias a él también te metiste en un follón, igual que Shaka y Mu?

\- Era demasiado inocente, Kanon...lo sabes de sobra.- Intentó justificarle Rhadamanthys.

\- Era tonto. No te niego que sea buena persona, pero es tonto. Y tú también, por haber ayudado a su padre a saldar las cuentas económicas con la justicia. ¡No eres el banco de Grecia, Rada!

\- Bien que no te quejaste con el apoyo que te he dado para el coche.

\- Ésto es distinto. Tú y yo somos algo, y si te pones así pienso devolvértelo todo, hasta el último céntimo. Te dije que lo haría.- Le señaló Kanon, incluso ayudándose de su acusador dedo índice.

El inglés grunó. Se pasó ambas manos por la cabeza, alborotándose los rubios cabellos igual que hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso, y no se frenó en el instante de replicar y seguir con la voz alzada.

\- ¡Ya basta! Olvidémonos de Valentine y centrémonos en preparar el pub para la noche de San Valentín, en honor a él, a Pandora...a todas las personas que este local marcó su vida de alguna manera.

\- No es para desanimarte, Rada...pero hoy es miércoles, y dudo que venga mucha gente...

\- Pues si no quieres desanimarme, cállate.

\- Es que quizás ésto esté de moda en Estados Unidos, o en Inglaterra, o qué sé yo dónde más, pero aquí en Grecia...que no, Rada, que no...que estas cosas tan extranjeras no nos gustan.

\- Porqué sois unos rancios.

\- ¡Porqué nos gustan  _nuestras_  tradiciones! Al menos somos más originales...

Rhadamanthys se estaba exasperando. Por momentos. Y muy peligrosamente.

Desde que habían iniciado esta conversación que no conducía a nada bueno, Kanon se había olvidado de seguir poniendo el bar a punto de apertura, y Rhadamanthys ya no sabía si lo hacía adrede, si le ganaba la vagancia o si realmente se le había ido el santo al cielo. Lo que sí sabía seguro era que con Valentine, ésto no le pasaba. Acataba todas sus directrices sin vacilar, y si podía, se avanzaba a ellas; en cambio Kanon parecía ir a remolque de toda orden cada día, y ésa no era precisamente la primera jornada en la que le ayudaba a abrir el bar. Y por mucho que le pesara al abogado, tampoco sería la última.

Así que el Wyvern también tomó la decisión de detenerse en sus cometidos. Y respirar hondo. Varias veces, ante la atenta mirada y dejadez de Kanon, que ya se había alcanzado un cigarrillo y le estaba dando buena cuenta.

\- Para que te quede claro, a mí tampoco me gustan los San Valentines ni los San Bla, bla, bla (1). Pero tengo un negocio - Dijo, posicionándose altivo al lado del relajado Kanon, que ya tenía el trasero medio reposando sobre la superficie de las neveras ocultas bajo la barra.- Y como tengo un negocio debo velar por él.- Como venía siendo una costumbre adquirida en los últimos tiempos, el cigarrillo fue robado de los labios de Kanon para pasar a acariciar los del inglés, que también le propinó una larga calada antes de decidir quedarse definitivamente con él.- Así que lo prepararemos todo para afrontar la noche con buen humor y mejor actitud, y tú sacarás a relucir tu sonrisa más seductora para vender todos los combinados o servicios solos o con hielo de Ballantine's que puedas, que por algo hacemos promoción y oferta.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, mi comandante! - Exclamó Kanon, escenificando el gesto de aceptación de mandatos típico de cualquier facción militar.

\- Qué idiota eres a veces...

La achicada mirada de soslayo que le mandó Rhadamanthys no tenía precio, y Kanon se sonrió de medio lado al tiempo que se acercaba al enfurruñado Wyvern y se tomaba el turno de robarle el cigarrillo asentado entre sus labios, ya medio consumido. El inglés no impidió la acción de Kanon, pero evitó mirarle de frente, centrándose en seguir comprobando que todo el surtido de vasos estuviera listo y limpio. Una exhalación cargada de humo se interpuso entre los dos y la pícara voz de Kanon no demoró en volver a hacer acto de presencia mientras la colilla era desechada en un cenicero solitario, olvidado en mitad de la barra.

\- Ya que te empeñas en celebrar el ñoño San Valentín...¿puedo saber si me has comprado un regalo romántico? - Se interesó con tono burlesco, acercándose más al presumiblemente atareado rubio.

\- Pues claro que no.- Fue la respuesta ofrecida, rápida y seca.- Ya te he dicho que sólo me interesa la celebración para dar aire al pub.

\- Qué lástima...

\- ¿Acaso me has comprado algo tú a mí? - Inquirió Rhadamanthys, olvidándose de repasar todo el arsenal de vasos y copas, que ya estaba perfectamente preparado.

\- Me ofendes, Rada _...YO_  soy tu regalo...- Kanon se irguió para hacer evidente su abrumadora presencia y exponerse completamente, y después de la egocéntrica exhibición se acercó aún más al inglés, consiguiendo que éste quedara sin escapatoria ante sus ganas de comenzar a calentar motores. La riñonada del Wyvern colisionó contra el borde de la barra extendida a sus espaldas, y las manos de Kanon se apoyaron en ella, sin perder la oportunidad de ensamblar uno de sus muslos entre las piernas ligeramente separadas de su dispuesta víctima, propiciando un sugerente roce de proximidades difícil de despreciar.- En tus manos estará decidir si cuando lleguemos a casa me sacas provecho o no...- Expuso, haciendo el amago de besar o mordisquear unos expectantes labios que quedaron huérfanos de carícia.

\- Véndeme todas las botellas de Ballantine's si quieres que después te saque provecho...- Contraatacó Rhadamanthys, que muy a su pesar se deleitaba con el estudiado roce que el muslo de Kanon proporcionaba a su entrepierna.

\- De ésto se llama manipular...

\- ¿Y no es lo mismo que estás haciendo tú justo ahora? - El Wyvern se asió del cinto de los jeans que vestían al abogado para intensificar esa gratificante presión sobre su azorada intimidad, y sin andarse con rodeos, fue él quién alcanzó los gustosos labios de Kanon y les propinó un excitante beso que culminó en un leve y lento mordisco sobre el labio inferior.

\- También podríamos aprovechar el momento aquí y ahora, en la barra, que es lo que nos falta por provar...- Ronroneó Kanon, siendo él quién ahora buscaba los prestos labios del inglés.- Es evidente que tu cuerpo no declinaría la oferta, tus pantalones de cuero son unos excelentes delatores de todos tus deseos carnales...- Prosiguió, fijándose en la firme dureza que efectivamente ya se percibía bajo la tensa y brillante tela negra.

Un beso profundo y buscado por ambas partes selló momentáneamente la sarta de proposiciones, y la mano del Wyvern no dudó en deslizarse hasta dar con el bajo vientre de Kanon, rozar con intención su también evidente erección y estrujarla a consciencia, propiciando que el gemelo menor ahogara un quejido de placer entre sus labios unidos, los cuáles se degustaron todavía con más ímpetu antes de separarse.

\- No Kanon, ahora no...Debemos abrir...- Susurró Rhadamanthys con voz gutural, antes de deslizar su lengua por sus propios labios, borrando un poco el rastro de humedad compartida.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - Kanon habló con la voz ronca, y aprovechando que el Wyvern aún no había retirado la mano de su entrepierna no dudó en abalanzarse hacia adelante para regocijarse en esa erótica sensación, a la vez que dejaba que sus respiraciones de mezclaran de nuevo.- Podría ser rápido...

\- Podría serlo...- Admitió el Wyvern, siguiéndole el juego.- Pero no.- La mano libre se posó sobre el hombro de Kanon y consiguió ejercer la suficiente fuerza que le otorgara una escurridiza salida, dejando a Kanon con las ganas de volver a ser besado en el aire, y para diversión del inglés, macerando la rabia que nace del saberse burlado a traición.- Ve a abrir la puerta mientras yo busco algunas cosas más en el almacén.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! - Masculló Kanon, pasándose el dorso de su diestra por los labios al tiempo que la zurda trataba de acomodar su excitación, dolorida bajo la presión de la dura tela de los jeans.- ¡Mira cómo me has puesto! ¡No puedo ir a abrir así! ¡¿Y si ya hay alguien esperando para entrar, qué?! - Exclamó, erigiendo el cuerpo y clavando su cabreada mirada sobre la huida de Rhadamanthys hacia las bambalinas del pub, todo a la vez que le mostraba su comprometido estado físico para negarse a llevar a cabo tal sencilla acción.

\- ¿Y yo sí puedo? ¡No estoy mejor que tú! - Se rió el Wyvern.- Además, la culpa es tuya. No haber empezado lo que no podemos acabar.

\- ¡Joder Rada!

Una sincera carcajada fue lo que dio desaparición a Rhadamanthys, dejando a Kanon respirando hondo para conseguir una pronta y necesaria bajada de su propia excitación.

###

_De madrugada, varias horas después._

Kanon daba el cierre definitivo a la puerta después que el último grupo de jóvenes clientes abandonara el pub.

Contra todos los pronósticos augurados por el pesimista abogado, la juventud ateniense cada vez se sentía más influenciada y atraída por lo que él consideraba tradiciones intrusas y extranjeras, pero gracias a ellas, el bar se fue llenando y las horas acabaron pasando mucho más rápidas y fructíferas que lo inicialmente esperado.

La selección de música rock de todos los tiempos hizo las delicias de los amantes del género, y las ofertas especiales de la nueva y exitosa "Happy San Ballantine's Night" casi consiguieron agotar las existencias de ese whiskey que no era santo de la devoción del Wyvern precisamente, pero al cuál tampoco le hizo un desdén cuando Kanon llenó dos vasos con hielo y le ofreció uno, deteniéndole de seguir limpiando a grosso modo el desorden el pub.

\- Feliz San Ballantine's, Rada...- Dijo con la voz deformada, debido a la sujeción que sus labios proferían a un anhelado cigarrillo.

Rhadamanthys aceptó el trago sin ningún atisbo de reservas, y cediendo ante el cansancio acumulado, se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que rodeaban las mesas adosadas a la pared.- Gracias...- Dijo, después de propinarle un buen sorbo que mantuvo unos segundos relajando su toda su boca.- Y dame un cigarrillo también...

El gemelo sacó el paquete del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, lo lanzó sobre la mesa y no demoró ni un segundo más en unirse al Wyvern, tomando asiento en el banco frente a él. O mejor dicho, recostándose con la espalda contra la pared y estirando las piernas a lo largo del usado asiento. Rhadamanthys agarró el paquete y extrajo uno de los últimos pitillos que quedaban junto con el mechero, guardado ahí mismo, y con sumo deleite se prendió su porción de placer con sabor a humo.

\- Qué bien que saben estos condenados a veces...- Susurró, exhalando la bocanada lentamente, recreándose en ello.

Kanon se sonrió en silencio, dándole la razón y saboreando el suyo, sabiendo que esas efímeras porciones de placer eran tan adictivas como nocivas.

Los dos se mantuvieron callados durante un largo rato, regalándose esos merecidos minutos de desconexión y relax después de haber superado con éxito una bonita noche de trabajo, en la que habían contado con la anunciada visita de Marin y su esposo Aioria, y la inesperada aparición de Saga y Shaka.

\- Estoy hecho polvo...- Musitó Kanon al fin, alzando el vaso con la misma mano que recién acababa de apagar el agonizante cigarrillo. Los hielos rodaron en espiral entre las ambarinas aguas de alcohol, para acabar deteniéndose al colapsar contra sus labios.- Y este whiskey no está mal...

\- Es escocés también.- Apuntó el Wyvern.- Más conocido que otros, más comercial quizás, pero adecuado para servir al público. Debo admitirte que tuviste una buena idea en la manera que bautizaste la noche..."Happy San Ballantine's Night"...Me lo anoto para el año próximo.

\- Me alegra que te gustara alguna de mis locuras...- Dijo Kanon, mirándole de lado, debido a que Rhadamanthys hacía rato que también había adoptado la misma cómoda posición.- Lo que no me ha gustado tanto ha sido tener que vendértela a todo quisqui (2). Yo no tengo alma de relaciones públicas...

\- Pero si lo has hecho muy bien...Casi tanto como lo hubiese hecho Valen.- Le lanzó el Wyvern, sintiéndose relajado y con ánimos de ser él mismo el que ofreciese guasa.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Rada! - Fingió enfadarse Kanon.- ¡Si estoy trabajando contigo es para ayudarte! Ya sabes que no soy un barman profesional...Aunque con un poco más de práctica, quizás llegue a superarte...Sonrío más a los clientes que tú.

\- ¡Jajaja! No me hagas reír, Kanon...- Dijo Rhadamanthys, incorporándose y propinando otro largo sorbo antes de levantarse del banco, rodear la mesa y posicionarse ante el medio tumbado abogado, justo entre sus pies enfundados en modernos zapatos negros tipo bota rockera.- Para empezar, no me superas en altura...

\- Casi. ¿Qué nos diferencia? ¿Un centímetro? ¿Dos? Ésto no es nada.

\- ¿En serio? - Se extrañó el Wyvern, alzando sus frondosas cejas en plan divertido.- A veces y siempre según tú, un par de ellos hacen la diferencia...y además, no me superas en destreza con el dispensador de cerveza, ni mucho menos en rapidez con los combinados, aunque sean sencillos...

\- Déjame que me meta más en el tema...en  _todos_  los temas, y quizás te sorprendo...- Propuso Kanon, incorporándose también ante la sugerente "amenaza" que suponía tener al Wyvern de pie frente a él, y mejor aún, sabiéndole con claras ganas de jugar.

\- Tampoco me superas en el manejo de las lenguas, y éso que si te da vergüenza practicar el inglés conmigo ahora lo puedes hacer con tu tío.

\- Aquí discrepo, Wyvern...- Dijo Kanon, esbozando una sonrisa que auguraba la cata de la recompensa prometida.- Sabes que las lenguas las domino...- Aclaró, poniéndose en pie frente al inglés.

\- A veces se me olvida...- Le incitó Rhadamanthys.

\- Pues deberé hacerte memoria ¿te parece? - Preguntó Kanon, perdiéndose en la dilatación de las pupilas centrales de ese ámbar tan extasiante.

Un último trago sirvió para regar de nuevo el terreno, y antes que el menor de los gemelos pudiera acometer con su intención, fue el mismo Wyvern el que se adelantó, enredando los dedos entre sus cabellos y tomándole de la nuca para poder perpetrar un profundo beso a placer.

\- Feliz San Ballantine's, Kanon...- Musitó Rhadamanthys sobre los cálidos y húmedos labios de Kanon, los cuáles se estiraron hasta formar su seductora media sonrisa.

El inglés tanteó su vaso casi apurado que había quedado sobre la mesa, lo tomo en su mano aprovechando que Kanon todavía no había soltado el suyo, y lo alzó con la intención de propiciar un brindis, detalle que el abogado captó al momento y que correspondió gustoso.

\- Feliz San Ballantine's, Rada.

Ambos acabaron de liquidar sus bebidas de un solo trago. Los vasos regresaron a la mesa y las manos se ocuparon de ir despojando las pieles de vestimentas engorrosas y sobrantes ante la incubación de pasión que ya no podían aguantarse más.

Alice Cooper y su inmortal "Poison" no dudaron en amenizar la noche.

Una noche que aún era joven. Tanto como sus almas y deseos, sin necesidad de ampararse bajo la ficticia fachada de un nombre etéreo con alas impostadas.

* * *

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_(1) "Feliz San Bla, bla, bla" _es como el autor de un blog llamado "El Cajón de Gatsby" nombra a uno de sus magníficos posts, refiriéndose en él al famoso día que se festeja hoy, San Valentín. Por quién desee aventurarse a leerlo, advierto que ese post en concreto no contiene demasiado azúcar (nada en realidad), pero según mi parecer o propia percepción del día vale la pena, como todas sus palabras, las cuáles son también gran fuente de inspiración.__

_(2)_  Quisqui _proviene del latín y quiere decir "cada uno" o "cada cuál". Si se incluye el "todo" delante, se refiere coloquialmente a "todo el mundo"._


	21. Thanatos y Pandora. Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo y los dos que lo siguen suponen una aportación extra a la historia de Thanatos y Pandora. Enriquecen y se relacionan directamente con los respectivos capítulos 31 y 32 de la parte "Duelo Legal: Acecho".

**# THANATOS Y PANDORA #**

**Parte I**

\- Pandora...¿Qué haces aquí?

El timbre había sido accionado unos instantes atrás, tomando de improviso a Thane, o Tanner tal y como era deseado ser nombrado desde que llegó a la ciudad, quién se sorprendió al descubrir la presencia de esa bella joven en su propio hogar.

\- Perdón señor Thanatos, pero es que...el motivo de mi atrevimiento se debe a que...

La muchacha enmudeció ante la vergüenza que comenzaba a gestarle su descaro, el cuál se traducía en una visita que Thanatos no esperaba, pero que en silencioso secreto agradecía y anhelaba.

\- Tranquila...- Thanatos luchó para recomponerse ante la agradable sorpresa que acababa de recibir, apartándose educadamente de la frontera que suponía el limbo de acceso a su humilde casa, permitiendo así que Pandora se internara si así lo deseaba.- No esperaba visitas, pero entra si quieres...

Pandora sonrió con timidez al tiempo que descendía la violeta mirada hacia el suelo, inspirando con nerviosismo antes de hallar el coraje de perderse dentro de esa mirada profunda que le inspiraba ser el centro de una devota admiración.- Gracias...

\- Perdona la pregunta...pero ¿cómo has sabido donde vivo? - Preguntó Thanatos sin ningún atisbo de reproche, el cuál sí habría surgido al ser otra persona la hallada tras la puerta que sellaba sus dominios más privados.

Pandora dudó unos instantes antes de responder, pero seguidamente optó por decir la verdad, tratando de disculpar al culpable directo de su imprevista iniciativa.- No se enoje con él, pero fue Bennu...En su defensa debo decir que yo le insistí mucho...

Thanatos se medio sonrió al saber que quién le había acelerado la aparición del momento más soñado de su vida había sido ese muchacho que en parte también se había convertido en una pieza emocional muy valuosa para ella, sintiédolo como el hijo que nunca tuvo y quién jamás le defraudaba.

\- Está bien, no sufras...Ni por ti ni por él.- Acotó Thanatos en un intento de sembrar la serenidad que le había arrebatado el hecho de descubrir a Pandora frente a él.

La joven entró con la cabeza gacha y la determinación que con anterioridad le había dirigido hacia allí se fue perdiendo a cada paso que ganó terreno en un espacio desconocido, lúgubre y solitario...Reconfortante al fin. Thanatos cerró la puerta tras Pandora, observándola con discreción, sintiendo su propio corazón estrujado por una emoción que en ese momento temía no ser capaz de controlar.

\- ¿Te apetece tomar un café, un té? - Inquirió, rodeando a la muchacha con sus pasos hasta que se posicionó frente a ella para recibir una sencilla y educada negación como toda respuesta.- Entonces...¿a qué se debe tu visita aquí? La reunión en la Cripta del Cementerio con los demás "fieles" es mañana por la noche...

\- Lo sé...Minos y Aiacos me informaron de ello, pero es que...- Comenzó a explicarse ella, enlazando sus manos en un gesto nervioso que se arropaba con la proximidad de su cuerpo.-...como usted afirma poder hacer contacto con las almas de los difuntos...Me he arriesgado a visitarle aquí para pedirle si me puede ayudar...pero en una ceremonia más privada...si puede ser, claro...

Pandora intentó sonreír mientras ya se arrepentía de haberse comportado de una manera tan osada con alguien que hacía apenas unos pocos días que acababa de conocer, hallándose atraída por la existencia de unas reuniones clandestinas que ese hombre apodado "Thanatos" orquestaba en unos dominios tan atrayentes como espeluznantes, y donde se llevaban a cabo rituales para contactar, según afirmaba el misterioso y oscuro médium, con un mundo pararlelo y espiritual.

Thanatos le sonrió en respuesta, tratando de eliminar los rastros de tensión que percibía entorno a esa bella y gótica joven, atesorando cada segundo de su compañía como si del oro más puro del mundo se tratara. Hacía veinte años que soñaba con ella día tras noche. Hacía lo que a él se le presentaba como una insoportable eternidad que aguardaba un instante como ese, que anhelaba una oportunidad para acercársele, aunque fuera bajo un pseudónimo mitológico y tan misterioso, magnético y oscuro como siempre lo había sido su temido don.

El regreso del señor Tanner a una ciudad hostil respondía a un solo nombre: Pandora.

No la había visto nacer. El maligno corazón de alguien tan ruin como solamente podía ser el de su gemelo Hyppolitos se había cuidado con una meticulosidad execrable que así fuera. Menos aún la había visto crecer, e incluso creyó llegar a fallecer de dolor y locura una vez supo que un incendio surgido en la mansión de su familia la dejaba sin madre, sin padre engañado y con toda su infancia y vida en manos de quién a él le había robado la suya, gracias a la indiscriminada expansión de unas sólidas mentiras que públicamente le rebajaron a las alcantarillas de la despiadada humillación y supuesta enajenación mental.

Pandora había sido el fruto nacido de la relación adúltera de su hermosa madre Violet con él, cuando todavía era un hombre joven y apuesto llamado Thane Sifakis, médium de reconocida reputación mundial, hermano gemelo del famoso pintor admirado y venerado bajo el nombre artístico de "Hypnos", quién por ese entonces trabajaba bajo las órdenes y la jugosa protección de la acaudalada familia, la misma que definitivamente les unió en una lucha de poder, celos y ambición que acabaría por corromperles y quebrarles el camino de la vida.

Y Pandora había continuado su vida bajo el amparo de la supuesta excelencia y buena voluntad del despreciable que logró adoptarla, criarla y amarla como a una hija...Tal y como jamás se dignó a hacer con otra niña que agonizaba de terror cada vez que su tierno corazón sabía que le debía ver.

Veinte años de sufrimiento, paciencia y maquinación había tenido que transcurrir para que Thanatos pudiera verse reflejado en unos ojos que le recordaban el fulgor de la mirada de su gran y prohibido amor.

Veinte años que habían desembocado en el alzamiento de su idea más hilarante, mancillando la honradez de su don para poder atraer con él a un séquito de almas morbosas y demandantes de clandestina emoción...Para atraerla a ella...A Pandora...Su hija...

La de él, y la de nadie más.

Y allí estaba ella, seducida por las palabras del enigmático Thanatos, quieta y nerviosa en medio del salón, esperando poder conformar en su mente las palabras que pudieran convencerle a él de hacer contacto con sus padres fallecidos cuando ella contaba tan solo con tres años de edad.

Mentalmente Thanatos se declinó su propia intención de prepararse un café, cediendo a la urgente necesidad de acariciar la piel de su niña perdida, posando levemente su gran mano sobre el brazo de Pandora para invitarla a dejar tras la puerta la tensión y la incertidumbre que habían llegado con ella.- Ven, siéntate en el sofá...y perdona la sobriedad de mi piso. Sé que no es muy luminoso, pero la luz me hiere la vista.

\- No importa...- Pandora se sobresaltó al sentir el inesperado roce sobre su brazo, pero no lo halló desagradable, sino más bien cargado de una ternura que su padre adoptivo jamás había sido capaz de ofrecerle.- ...En mi casa hay demasiada luz, si quiere que le diga la verdad...- Se explicó mientras se sentaba con timidez en el sofá y Thanatos hacía lo mismo en la butaca de terciopelo que descansaba a pocos palmos de distancia.

\- ¿Demasiada luz? - Se interesó Thanatos, que no podía dejar de llenarse la vista de la belleza que poseía Pandora, representándose con una mezcla perfecta de la hermosura de su madre y del oscuro atractivo que simpre había seguido conservando él mismo.- No creo que la luz se pueda cuantificar como demasiada, Pandora...- Pronunciar su nombre sencillamente le dolió al paso por su garganta, pero sus años de madurez le dieron las armas suficientes para maquillar esa agridulce sensación.- La luz es necesaria, y me complace saber que vives rodeada de ella...

Pandora se encogió de hombros al tiempo que parecía reflexionar sobre unas palabras que le alejaban de la interesada intención de su visita, dejando que su violeta mirada recorriera cada palmo de una lúgubre decoración que contrastaba estrepitosamente con todo el color que reinaba en su casa.

\- A veces creo que la luz que hay en mi casa...en la casa de mi padre...es falsa.- Sus ojos se volvieron a centrar en la mirada de Thanatos, en su brillo y su misterio, en el extraño parecido que ese sufrido rostro guardaba con las facciones del hombre que hacía años al que legalmente llamaba padre.

Thanatos sintió como su pecho se contraía de dolor. Deseaba preguntar demasiadas cosas, borrarse el miedo de muchas otras y compartirle la única verdad que clamaba por ser modulada con su grave voz, pero se reprimió ante cada impulso, ante cada necesidad de saber, descartar y ofrecer. Veinte años ahogado entre las sombras de la humillación y la derrota no debían ser desperdiciados por los comprensibles anhelos de presentarse como quién realmente era. Lo primordial en su estrategia era ganarse la confianza de Pandora, y una vez conseguida ya llegaría el momento de exponerle una verdad que seguramente también le heriría.

\- ¿Por qué opinas así? - Inquirió, haciendo uso de la gravedad de tono que tanto seducía a todo aquél que sucumbiera a escuchar sus palabras.

\- Verá, no sé si debo explicárselo...es un poco complicado...- Pandora había vuelto a entrelazar las manos sobre su regazo, jugando nerviosamente con ellas, con los anillos que las adornaban, retorciéndose los dedos que lucían unas uñas decoradas de intenso negro.- Mi padre es...- Su mirada buscó la de Thanatos, pero sus labios acallaron las palabras ante la duda de exponerlas o guardárselas para ella, pero la confianza y la cercanía que ese hombre le despertaba consiguió que su suave voz diera vida a un relato que Thane ya conocía.- Mi padre adoptivo es el pintor Hypnos...- Expuso Pandora, que no halló atisbo de sorpresa en la faz de su interlocutor, aunque en ese momento no fuera capaz de descifrar el motivo.-...y su mansión, el lugar donde vivo con él, está sembrado por infinidad de sus obras pictóricas. Hay color por todas las paredes, en todas las estancias, pero a veces me parece que ese color está vacío. Quizás es que no sé apreciar su arte, no lo sé...

\- Vaya, así que el famoso artista Hypnos es tu padre...- Reafirmó Thane, masticando una amargura que le repugnó al atravesar sus emociones más internas.

\- Sí, bueno...No.- Pandora negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos al sentirse balbucear esas pocas palabras en apariencia contradictorias y al mismo tiempo reales de alguan manera.- Como le he dicho, el señor Hypnos tuvo la buena fe de asumir mi adopción cuando apenas tenía tres años de edad. Mis padres biológicos fallecieron en un incendio que arrasó con sus propiedades, quedando atrapados dentro. Yo aún no sé cómo logré escapar, o por cuál razón no estaba con ellos...y este motivo es el que me ha llevado hacia usted, señor Thanatos...

\- Llámame Thanatos a secas, por favor...- Sugirió Thane, dispuesto a ocultar cualquier de los dos nombres humanos a los que respondía.

\- De acuerdo...lo intentaré...- Pandora sonrió. Inspiró aire sin disimulo y lo exhaló con ánimos de conseguir dar con el coraje suficiente para formular su petición. Una petición que Thanatos ya sabía cuál sería, y por la que había estado esperando el momento de verla materializada ante sí, siendo la excusa perfecta que necesitaba para poder estar junto a sus dos amores en la vida, aunque en unos planos dimensionales completamente distintos y por los que él se movía con libertad gracias al don que le había sido otorgado al nacer.- Me he atrevido a venir hasta aquí porque...me gustaría pedirle...a ver si puede contactar con mi madre.- Soltó Pandora sin otorgarse más segundos para dudar.- Sé muy poco de ella, apenas la recuerdo...Solo me viene a la mente que era una mujer hermosa, de cabello largo y oscuro, y de mirada violeta también...Mi padre, Hypnos, dice que me parezco mucho a ella...que mi supuesta belleza la heredé de ella...

Pandora se estremeció al paso de una ráfaga de aire helada que pareció quedarse asentada a su alrededor, ocasionando que la muchacha sintiera nacer el erizamiento de la piel de sus desnudos brazos.

\- Y tu padre...Hypnos...tiene razón...- Afirmó Thanatos, estirando sus labios en una mueca que deseaba mostrar una sonrisa, la cuál se percibía impregnada de una profunda tristeza y añoranza.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - Se aventuró a preguntar Pandora, estremeciéndose de nuevo con ese frescor que insistía en revolotear a su alrededor y que parecía no afectar en absoluto a Thanatos.

\- Pues sencillamente porqué la estoy viendo, Pandora. Tu madre, Violet, ahora mismo está sentada junto a ti, y sé que tu misma puedes sentirla...

Pandora abrió los ojos en una expresión que destilaba incredulidad y al mismo tiempo una urgencia irresistible de creer esas palabras que la razón pugnaba por invalidar.

\- Tengo frío...éso es lo que siento...                                                   

\- Y su presencia, pequeña.- Aclaró Thanatos, haciendo inconmensurables esfuerzos para no sucumbir a su propia emoción.- No desea hablar, solo estar a tu lado, acariciarte los brazos, el cabello...besarte en la mejilla...

La figura de Pandora se quedó congelada, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse a traición en el mismo instante que un agradable consquilleo fue arrancado de su nuca y un etérero roce tentó una de sus mejillas.

\- Es real...Se siente real...- Fue lo único que atinó a susurrar con voz quebrada antes que las lágrimas decidieran acariciar su rostro.

\- Siempre es real...Pandora, siempre...

 

 


	22. Thanatos y Pandora. Parte II

**# THANATOS y PANDORA #**

**Parte II**

Cuando Thanatos actuaba como Tanner, las rutinas diarias que se cernían sobre él le sacudían el cuerpo y el ánimo tal y como osaban hacer con cualquier persona trabajadora y humilde que debía deslomarse para llegar a fin de mes.

Él ya no era un hombre joven, aunque transitaba por la primera mitad de una cincuentena con una dignidad admirable que a veces, solo a veces, se atrevía a abandonarle un poco. El trabajo en el gran centro de bricolaje ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad no mostraba piedad a nadie, y él no era una excepción, pese a ser el trabajador de más edad de toda la plantilla. El mundo del bricolaje casero e industrial alquilaba largas horas de la vida de sus empleados, y las cargaba de esfuerzos para ofrecer una atención amable y una pesada manipulación de todos los útiles y materiales que allí se comercializaban para mantener cualquier vivienda o edificio con un rostro bonito y un interior agradable.

Nadie sospechaba de su doble vida en el centro de trabajo. Nadie siquiera imaginaba que tras su rostro apuesto, maduro y tan sobrio que a veces bordeaba un excesivo respeto de trato, se hallaba un hombre con un interior más vivo, lacerado y bullicioso que el que poseían la mayoría de los simples mortales.

Nadie osaba conocerle más allá de la fachada que él mismo se había alzado a su alrededor...Nadie excepto dos personas que poco a poco iban ofreciendo luz a un alma devastada por los caprichos de un injusto destino.

Bennu se había convertido, poco a poco y sin buscarlo, en el hijo abnegado que nunca tuvo. Y Pandora, su bella Pandora, paso a paso se adentraba en su vida con unas ráfagas de ilusión y energía que cada día necesitaba más y más para recuperar un tiempo a su lado que le había sido arrebatado sin misericordia.

Aún en la ignorancia de la verdadera relación que les unía.

Aún en el dolor que seguir ocultando la verdad a él le suponía.

Ese atardecer, la joven muchacha había acudido otra vez a su piso. Esta inocente costumbre estaba asentándose en una frecuencia que a él le reconfortaba sin medida, que le impulsaba a hallar el momento, el instante...las palabras...

El coraje.

El maldito coraje que a Thanatos seguía faltándole para sentarse frente a ella, perderse en el profundo violeta de su mirada y decirle  _"Mírame, Pandora...mírame bien, y descubre en mí a tu verdadero y único padre"._

Pronto debería llegar el momento en que la verdad mejor maltratada viera al fin la luz, aunque fuera tenue y mortecina, pero no sería ese atardecer.

Pandora se mostraba alegre, ilusionada y habladora, y lo que a Thane le copaba el corazón de esperanza era descubrirla junto a él, compartiéndole su día a día, ofreciéndole pequeñas piezas de una rutina que le permitían ir dibujando lo que había sido la vida de su hija al lado de quién osaba nombrarse como padre...y con ello descartar lo que Tanner, o Thanatos...Thane al fin, temía: tan solo deseaba confirmar que Pandora, su niña, había sido feliz y respetada.

Sobretodo respetada...

\- ¿Puedo quedarme a cenar contigo y con Kagaho esta noche? - La carpeta que contenía los trabajos que Pandora desarrollaba en la Facultad de Bellas Artes cayó sobre el sofá, viéndose acompañada por el bolso y la chaqueta de claro estilo gótico que ese invierno no la abandonaba.

\- ¿Sabe tu padre que estás aquí? - Thanatos lo preguntó con cautela, regresando a la cocina y tanteando con maestría la confianza que Pandora parecía haber hallado en él desde su primera e íntima entrevista, en el que ambos pudieron disfrutar de la etérea presencia de la mujer de sus vidas, la misma que cada noche, desde hacía incontables años, velaba los sueños del auto-nombrado Dios de la Muerte.

\- ¡¿Qué va a saber?! - Exclamó Pandora, acercándose a él para unírsele en las interioridades de la pequeña y vieja cocina.- No se lo cuento todo, ya tengo veinte años...- Se justificó con espontaneidad mientras observaba el lavado de platos que Tanner llevaba a cabo.- Además, está ocupado preparando una exposición que se inaugurará la semana próxima en París.- Tanner, tal y como Pandora le llamaba desde que él le había confiado su "verdadero" nombre, seguía con la tediosa tarea sin mencionar palabra, aunque sintiéndose internamente halagado por la inocente inspección que la muchacha le dedicaba.- No deberías dejar que se te acumulen los cacharros, Tanner...Si los lavaras cada día te costaría menos esfuerzo...- Puntualizó, esbozando una dulce sonrisa que Thanatos avistó de reojo y la cuál consiguió difuminarle una triste sonrisa.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero hay días que no me quedan ni ánimos ni fuerzas para más...

Tanner enjuagó el último plato y cerró el grifo, secándose las manos con un maltrecho repasador que fácilmente podía ser sustituído por una nueva colección de las que él mismo vendía en la sección de artículos para el hogar que residía en su centro de trabajo.

\- Bueno, ¿puedo quedarme a cenar o no? - Insistió mostrando su mejor sonrisa, ésa que no admitía negación alguna en sus apuestas.

\- Está bien, pero hoy nada de canalizaciones...A veces también necesito descansar...- Le advirtió Thanatos, sabiendo cuán adictivo podía llegar a ser su don para todos aquellos que eran capaces de abrir su mente y apreciarlo en su invisible realidad.- Tanto Kagaho como tú os estáis acostumbrando demasiado, y debo advertirte, igual que hice con él, que no es sano para vosotros empezar a depender del mundo espiritual.

\- Ya lo sé...- Replicó Pandora con un atisbo de tristeza que asumía la comprensión de la situación.-...Pero es que cuando haces que pueda sentir a mi madre parece todo más fácil...

\- Yo no hago nada, Pandora...- Le rectificó Thanatos, echando a andar hacia el salón con la necesidad de sentarse un rato en su polvoriento sillón de gastado terciopelo verde oliva.- Violet acude cuando se siente lista para hacerlo, y yo sólo puedo ayudar a que su presencia sea percibida por ti. Los espíritus no están a disposición del consumidor, para explicarlo de una forma sencilla, y la verdad es que a veces yo también necesito alejarme de todas las voces e imágenes que me impregnan la mente, necesito mantenerlas bajo control para no enloquecer...

Pandora escuchó con atención las explicaciones que le ofrecía con naturalidad su amigo Tanner. Sí, amigo...Para la joven, ese hombre se había convertido en un extraño confidente con el que sentía la libertad de compartirle un sinfín de preocupaciones y tonterías inherentes en su edad, y las cuáles no deseaba compartir con quién le ofrecía techo desde su más tierna infancia.

Sus sensuales pasos la habían dirigido hacia el sofá, donde se sentó con gracia después de despejar el espacio de sus pertenencias estudiantiles.- A veces pienso...- Comenzó a explicarse con sinceridad, focalizándose en la cansada mirada de Tanner.-...que debe ser duro poseer tu don...Fascinante, sí, pero difícil al mismo tiempo...

Thanatos sonrió. Observó largo y tendido a Pandora. Atesoró este otro exquisito momento a su lado y respondió con la gravedad de voz a la que tanto ella ya se había acostumbrado.- Sí, lo es...Por esta razón hay días en los que también necesito sentirme..."normal".

Una espontánea risa se apoderó del lúgubre ambiente, iluminándolo con su dulce sonido, y Pandora se reacomodó con gracia sobre el sofá, con la confianza que mostraría en su propio hogar, disponiéndose a compartir con su nuevo amigo algo que le sacudía por dentro desde hacía un tiempo, y que todavía no se había atrevido a confiar a nadie.

\- Antes de que venga Kagaho...¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Inquirió, secundando la pregunta con un grácil gesto de su mano, el cuál medio despejó su rostro de sedosos mechones de cabello negro con la intención acumplida a medias de asentarlos tras la oreja.

\- Te he dicho que hoy no_

\- Es algo mundano, no te preocupes.- Se apresuró a cortarle Pandora.- Verás...es que de las amigas no me fío, y a mi padre...pues a un padre no se le cuentan estas cosas...

El corazón de Thanatos se detuvo por un doloroso instante. Escuchar como encuentro tras encuentro Pandora seguía refiriéndose a Hypnos con el sustantivo "padre" le laceraba cada porción de alma, pero aún no se sentía capaz de alzar el velo, y menos cuando la joven se disponía a entablar una inesperada charla con tintes aparentemente íntimos y e inaceptables ante la estricta opinión que pudiera mantener cualquier progenitor.

\- En este caso no sé si yo seré capaz de ayudarte, Pandora...- Le ofreció en respuesta, debatiéndose ante una mezcla de vergüenza florecida ante la posibilidad de descubrir aspectos demasiado íntimos de su hija y el anhelo de conocerla un poco más gracias a la distancia emocional que ella presuponía entre ambos.

\- Creo que me estoy enamorando de verdad.- Le soltó ella de repente, consiguiendo que Thanatos palideciera con la misma celeridad que sus jóvenes mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rubor.

\- Vaya...- Susurró él, después de haberse sobrepuesto a la inesperada confesión que mantenía a Pandora ruborizada y sonriente.- Ésto es estupendo. Creí que ese muchacho con el que sales no acababa de gustarte del todo...

\- ¡No! ¡No me refiero a Ikki! - Exclamó Pandora, sintiendo sus mejillas arder todavía con más intensidad al tiempo que una tonta risa acudía a enternecer la escena.

\- Ah...perdóname, pero pensé que salías con él, puesto que siempre me lo mencionas...- Intentó explicarse Thanatos, sumido también en una cierta incomodidad que no se esperaba y por la cuál no hallaba referentes que le dibujaran la línia de acción a seguir, ni mucho menos, las palabras a usar.

Pandora seguía sonriéndose, evitando encontrarse con una mirada adulta que percibía tan ruborizada como la suya, pero la conversación ya estaba expuesta, de modo que a la joven no le restó otra opción que seguir compartiendo su más íntima realidad.- Con Ikki nos lo pasamos bien, nada más...- Confesó, forzándose a alzar la mirada que por fortuna se percibía codificada por gentileza del suave cabello que caía en sensual cascada para protegerla.- ¿No está mal hecho, no? El pasárselo bien, sin compromiso, me refiero...

El apuro que en ese momento sentía Thanatos era indescriptible, y ni todos sus años de edad y experiencia con la vida habían sido capaces de prepararle para una inesperada charla de ese calibre. Sin siquiera haberlo imaginado, estaba siendo partícipe del aspecto más íntimo y personal de la vida de su hija. Aspecto que según ella, a un padre jamás se lo confiaría...

\- No...no, claro...- Respondió Tanner, carraspeando para poder exponer una voz clara, sobria y sobretodo, comprensiva.- Mientras los dos estéis de acuerdo con el tipo de relación que compartís, no veo el problema en ello...

Pandora exhaló un suspiro que había estado manteniendo amarrado dentro de su pecho, y asimilando la certeza que sus acciones no estaban siendo juzgadas, prosiguió con la conversación, adoptando más libertad y soltura en sus gestos y palabras.- Gracias...¿Y ves? Algo tan simple como ésto no puedo contárselo a mi padre...Con lo celoso que es entraría en cólera...- Se sinceró sin darse cuenta que el rubor de Thanatos había sido borrado de un plumazo gracias a la aparición de la peligrosa palabra "celoso".- Pero la cuestión es que...- Prosiguió ella, irguiéndose en el sofá y volviendo a acicalar su cabello con gestos tan gráciles como inconscientes.- ...hace unos días se montó una fiesta de música y ambiente gótico en un pub llamado "The Wyvern's Cave", que está ubicado en el Pireo, y creo que me enamoré del dueño...

\- Ah...¿sí?...- Balbuceó Thanatos, a quién comenzaba a costarle centrarse en las palabras de Pandora, temiendo todo lo que podía yacer oculto tras la maléfica palabra "celos" y cómo éstos podían infectar un espíritu que siempre se había sentido atraído por cuerpos demasiado jóvenes.

\- Sí...- Admitió Pandora, encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que parecía estar visualizando al hombre de sus sueños.- Es alto...rubio...con rostro serio, pero estoy convencida que también posee su parte tierna...- Prosiguió, rodando su intensa mirada hacia la espesa humedad que impregnaba el techo del salón.- Y es mayor...- Concluyó, con la consumación de una tristeza que arrebató brillo a su mirada, vertida de nuevo sobre el alertado Tanner.

\- ¿Mayor?

\- Deduzco que está sobre los treinta...¡pero es que es tan guapo, Tanner! - Exclamó Pandora, abalanzándose hasta el extremo del sofá para acercarse más a su confidente, quedando sentada con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, las manos enlazadas entre ellas y la ilusión del amor a primera vista embelleciendo de nuevo su penetrante mirada.- He descubierto que es iglés, detalle que no me sorprende ya que el pub que regenta es de estilo británico, y escuché que su camarero le llamaba Rhadamanthys...

\- ¿Rhadamanthys? - Preguntó Thanatos, sobreponiéndose a la duda que le había embargado sobre las posibles consecuencias de los celos de su gemelo.- Este nombre no es muy inglés...

\- Ya lo sé.- Se sonrió Pandora.- Pero él sí lo es...Y su mirada...Su mirada es simplemente magnética. Voy a volver por allí, quizás este fin de semana, y no sé si intentar hablar con él...¿Tú qué me aconsejas que haga? ¿Crees que se puede llegar a fijar en mí?

Pandora calló, luchó para parecer indiferente al bochorno que sus propias palabras habían asentado en su rostro y aguardó con ilusión la llegada de la única respuesta que esperaba.

Thanatos tragó saliva, desvió su mirada y se esforzó en encontrar, donde fuera que estuviera escondida, la desfachatez que le urgía para aconsejar a su hija que se lanzara a la conquista de ese hombre si era lo que su joven y enamorado corazón deseaba, sintiéndose tranquilo ante el hecho que la joven se interesaba por los individuos del sexo opuesto con una naturalidad que no viviría en caso de haber sufrido las consecuencias de los nocivos celos y gustos de Hypnos. A éso se agarró Thanatos para hacer de tripas corazón y vadear la incomodidad que le suponía esa inocente, sincera y directa conversación.

\- Pandora...- Dijo al fin, después de aclararse la voz por enésima vez.- Mi consejo es que hagas lo que dicte tu corazón, pero que al mismo tiempo no te dejes deslumbrar por la primera impresión...

\- ¿Y si es la que vale? ¿Aunque sea un chico bastante mayor que yo?

\- Pues en ese caso, solo puedo decirte que te asegures que es un buen muchacho, de noble corazón...Y que no permitas que hagan contigo nada que tú no desees hacer...Ésto jamás. Respétate, y haz que te respeten...

El semblante de Thanatos se había ensombrecido sin remedio al pronunciar estas sentencias, las cuáles estaban más dirigidas a terminar de evaporizar su temor que a alentar la ilusión de Pandora hacia un chico que quizás sí, que quizás fuera realmente su amor.

\- Tanner...¿por qué hablas así? Parece que te haya entristecido lo que te he contado. Lo siento si ha sido así, no era mi intención avasallarte con mis tonterías...- Se excusó Pandora, que no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ser testigo de las sombras que copaban el rostro de su peculiar amigo y confidente.

\- En absoluto, Pandora...Solo es que no me ha gustado saber que tu padre es celoso...- Admitió Thanatos, dispueto a abordar el tema que le preocupaba de verdad, y hacerlo de una forma clara y directa.

Pandora dejó escapar una suave carcajada que logró tranquilizar el alma de Tanner, aunque fura tan solo un poco.- Bueno...son los celos que supongo sufre todo padre cuando sabe que su niña ha dejado de ser precisamente éso, su niña.

Thanatos respiró más tranquilo, aunque solo lo hiciera a medias, disponiéndose a guardar esta última parte de la conversación en un recámara que recuperaría días después. Cuando las circunstancias adecuadas hicieran aparición. Cuando su propio coraje para hacer frente a su verdad le clamara plena disposición.

La noche se adentraba entre las sombras que perennes habitaban el viejo piso de Thanatos, y Bennu, su fiel amigo y discreto seguidor, no tardaría en llegar.

Esa noche serían tres almas sentadas alrededor de una mesa que conocería el sabor de tres pizzas ordenadas por teléfono.

Tres almas que durante el tiempo que durara la cena, se sentirían como en familia.


	23. Thanatos y Pandora. Parte III

**# THANATOS y PANDORA #**

**Parte III**

Pandora había huido de su casa con la rabia y la frustración pisándole de cerca. Hacía días que la relación con su padre parecía que se iba deteriorando lentamente. Quizás el pequeño problema es que ella se estaba convirtiendo en una bella y joven mujer que ya necesitaba gobernar su propia vida, experimentarla, equivocarse y levantarse habiendo aprendido de los errores esenciales de cada etapa. Quizás se debía a las desmesuradas ansias de control y protección que le ofrecía su padre adoptivo Hypnos las que habían colmado su paciencia...

O quizás era simplemente una peligrosa mezcla de ambos aspectos la que había conseguido acelerar un distanciamiento que ninguno de los dos sabía administrar de mejor manera.

Pandora apenas ofrecía explicaciones de lo que hacía con sus jóvenes días, e Hypnos no se agotaba de reclamarle unas aclaraciones que ya nunca llegaban, o si lo hacían se presentaban ataviadas con el frágil atuendo de la mentira.

La gota que desbordó el vaso llenado minuciosamente durante las últimas jornadas fue el seguimiento que la muchacha recibió una noche de viernes, hallándose con la vergüenza activada en el momento de toparse de bruces con su padre en medio del pub que se había acostumbrado a frecuentar.

Vergüenza, bochorno, furia, rabia...tantas emociones incontrolables fueron las que se apoderaron de su espíritu, que incluso permitió que sus colegas echaran de malas maneras al laureado artista del pub conocido con el enigmático nombre de "The Wyvern's Cave". Disfrutó por un intenso momento siendo testigo de su rostro desencajado ante semejante afrenta, pero peor había sido la que había sufrido ella. Ya no era una niña que necesitara protección, ni mucho menos se sentía cómoda con la obligación de pasar el parte de todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se rió de él. Del que había estado ejerciendo de padre desde que la memoria había comenzado a fabricar sus recuerdos. Se rió junto a sus amigos y asumió el riesgo de desaparecer de casa durante todo el fin de semana, creyendo que ése sería un buen escarmiento a los injustificados recelos que padecía el pintor.

Cuando el lunes se cruzaron por los pasillos de la Facultad de Bellas Artes, la misma que Hypnos dirigía, todas las palabras que Pandora había estado dibujando en su mente para establecer un nuevo decálogo de convivencia, se esfumaron con el terrible golpe que le supuso recibir una descarnada indiferencia. El orgullo herido de Hyppolitos no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo para dar señales que había captado su presencia. Tampoco le habló cuando el sentimiento de culpa que comenzó a experimentar Pandora empezó a tomar cartas en el uso de su razón más objetiva hasta conseguir que esa noche regresara a casa.

Durante lo que restó de semana, Hypnos fingió concentrarse en la inminente inauguración de un exposición de su arte en las salas más distinguidas de París y Pandora se refugió entre las paredes de su soledad. Grises, apagadas y carentes de toda la estridente luz que siempre impregnaba su hogar.

A la joven de intensa mirada violeta no le gustaba estar así con su rubio padre. No era agradable subsistir en una compañía que no se ofrecía otra cosa que unos forzados "buenos días". Tan terrible indiferencia le dolía como jamás hubiera imaginado y pasó la semana luchando para labrarse un perdón, y con él, una mínima posibilidad de conversación adulta que asentara unas nuevas premisas que facilitaran una balanceada mezcla de confianza, libertad y respeto.

Durante días enteros se había destrozado los dedos de las manos para forjar en plata un bello colgante que regalaría a Hypnos. Toda una eterna semana incubando la ilusión que le supondría el momento de la entrega, el ver como esa dorada mirada le perdonaba la ofensa y le ofrecía la comprensión que su edad tanto anhelaba.

Y sólo un segundo había bastado para deshacerse a sus pies cuál charco de agua helada.

Allí Pandora no pudo más. La frustración la venció y sus pies pensaron el destino por ella, hallándose tocando el timbre de ese apartamiento frío y desolado que albergaba un alma tenebrosa y oscura, magnética y atrayente...confiable y confidente.

###

Su desánimo andó directo hacia el viejo sofá, donde se desplomó junto con la determinación que le había conducido hacia allí, dejando a Thanatos con la mano sosteniendo aún la puerta recién abierta y un incipiente temor subiéndole por ambas piernas.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Pandora? - Preguntó, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza antes de acercarse a la joven, que se había cubierto el rostro con las dos manos para intentar detener las ganas de llorar que ya repicaban en su pecho.

Una negación sin mirada y un quejido traicionero fue todo lo que Thanatos recibió como respuesta.

\- Hey...¿qué ocurre? ¿te ha pasado algo? - Insistió, decidiendo tomar asiento en la butaca próxima a ella. Frenándose la urgencia de calmarla con el simple contacto de su mano sobre el convulsionado hombro.

\- Qué estúpida que soy...- Balbuceó Pandora con la voz ahogada por la cobertura que sus manos y brazos proferían sobre su rostro gacho.- Me prometí no llorar...y mírame...como una niña idiota...

\- No...no hables así...No eres ninguna niña idiota...- La mano de Thanatos acudió a rozar uno de los brazos de Pandora, invitándole con infinita ternura a descubrir el rostro y desvelar su aguada mirada.- Cuéntame...

\- Es...es mi padre...- Emitió ella entre hipidos, perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos oscuros ojos que le aportaban calma y protección.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho?

La pregunta no fue calibrada ni en la rapidez ni en la dureza que la voz del médium moduló. Solo una inmensa sensación de alerta fue la responsable de presentarla de esa forma tan abrupta como urgente.

\- Nada...en realidad, nada...supongo...

\- Pandora...¿qué te ha hecho? Me estás asustando.

\- Nos hemos discutido, Tanner...- Confesó la joven al fin, tratando de respirar ordenadamente sin dejar de abrazarse a esa mirada infinita.

\- ¿Sólo éso?

Ella asintió al tiempo que otro par de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Unas lágrimas que con rapidez de acción fueron borradas gracias al rescate de un pañuelo de papel que surgió del bolso que siempre le acompañaba. Y él respiró aliviado, sintiéndose incapaz de retener dentro de sí unas palabras de liberación que Pandora, sumido en su propio desorden emocional, no escuchó.

\- Una discusión...Por un momento creí en algo peor...

\- A ver...- Dijo Pandora aún con la voz medio quebrada, inspirando profundamente antes de erguir su posición y presentarse como la joven adulta que deseaba ser.-...si sé que es una tontería, pero me jode que sea así...

\- Pero así, ¿cómo?

\- ¡Pues tan controlador con todo lo que hago!

\- Quizás es que se preocupa por ti...- Intentó tranquilizarla Thanatos, masticando el amargor que esa necesaria suposición le arrancaba de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

\- Todo se inició el viernes pasado...- Comenzó a explicarse Pandora, entre remanentes hipidos que se encontraban con la rabia y la frustración transitando el mismo camino que recorría su voz.- Con los chicos del grupo fuimos al pub ése del que te hablé...a escuchar música, bailar, beber...Y yo, yo estaba feliz porqué sabía que vería a Rhadamanthys, el dueño, ya sabes...

\- Sí, el chico que te gusta...- Apuntó Thanatos, tratando de darle un espacio de tiempo para recobrar el aliento.

\- Exacto...pues yo estaba ilusionada con verle, con pasármelo bien y quizás hasta me hubiera atrevido a hablar con él...pero tuvo que presentarse allí.

\- ¿Quién?

\- ¡Mi padre, Tanner! ¡Mi padre me siguió y se presentó en el pub diciéndome que debía marcharme a casa con él! ¡Que no le gustaba la gentuza, así llamó a los compañeros, con la que iba! ¡Dijo gritando en medio del local que estaban locos, que eran satánicos y que yo no debía mezclarme con ellos! - Soltó Pandora sin apenas respirar, con los ojos sumamente abiertos y los anhelos de sentirse respaldada brillando dentro de ellos.- ¡Incluso me agarró del brazo para arrastrarme fuera!

En esa curva de la explicación Pandora calló, y fue Thanatos quién tuvo que reavivar los recuerdos de una escena que comenzaba a antojársele dantesca.- Y entonces ¿qué sucedió? ¿Te fuiste con él?

Una risa satírica se apoderó de Pandora, que fue incapaz de retener otra exclamación.- ¡No! Alguien...no recuerdo quién, forcejeó con él y consiguió que nos dejara en paz. Todo el mundo a nuestro alrededor se reía de él, y a mí me comía la vergüenza por ambos. Por él porque no me gustó que la gente se mofara en su cara de esa manera, y por mí porque ya no tengo edad que nadie venga a buscarme a ningún lado para traerme a casa...¿Me comprendes, Tanner? - El médium asintió al tiempo que notaba cómo su mandíbula se cerraba con fuerza, y la joven continuó con su derroche de impotencia.- No volví a casa en todo el fin de semana para vengarme del bochorno que me había hecho vivir, y el lunes, en la Facultad...cuando pensaba disculparme únicamente recibí su indiferencia, exactamente la misma con la que hemos convivido toda la semana...hasta hoy.

\- ¿Y hoy por qué habéis discutido?

Pandora inspiró hondo, rodó su mirada hacia el húmedo techo de esa desalmada casa y habló aún manteniendo sus ojos escrutando la curiosa forma de una humedad jamás tratada.- He estado toda la semana trabajando en un detalle que quería regalarle...- Expuso, volviendo sus violetas ojos al frente.- Le he fabricado un colgante de plata. Quería ganarme su perdón con este detalle, pero no le ha gustado...Me ha dicho que era terrorífico y demoníaco, y lanzándolo sobre la mesa ha empezado a decirme que debía preparar mi equipaje, que mañana yo también debo ir a París con él para asistir a la maldita inauguración de su enésima exposición...Y yo me he negado. No he querido escucharle más y salí de casa corriendo, hasta que sin saberlo me he hallado ante tu puerta...- Pandora ladeó el rostro, bajó la mirada y dejó que su suave y larga cabellera azabache acariciara sus húmedas mejillas mientras sus manos estrujaban el pañuelo de papel y sus labios volvían a despreciarla.- ¿Ves porqué digo que soy estúpida e idiota?

\- Pandora, no hables así de ti misma. Y no te lo ruego...te lo exijo.- Dijo Thanatos, dolido ante la insistencia de la muchacha a dedicarse palabras nocivas.

\- Es que no quiero ir a París...

\- Es una ciudad hermosa. Quizás te guste visitarla.

\- Ya la conozco, y si vuelvo a ella será con mi amor, no con mi padre, el cuál quiere que me vista con ropas de colores vivos y decentes y que le acompañe en cócteles y cenas de  _"alto standing"_ en las que desea que ocupe el rol de la esposa que no tiene; que hable con la gente, que les sonría y les aplauda las gracias, que finja que me interesan las conversaciones de arte, dinero y política...¡Ya no me ilusiona que me pague para mí sola la mejor suite de cada hotel que visitamos! ¡No me sacia el alma tomar un desayuno de escándalo entre ramos de rosas! ¡Me siento siempre muy sola en estos viajes y no deseo acompañarle más, Tanner! ¡Y menos ahora, después que ha despreciado el regalo en el que he trabajado fuera de clases durante días!

El semblante de Thanatos se ensombreció peligrosamente al escuchar el último relato de Pandora, asumiendo que el detalle de llevársela a las exposiciones de sus obras pictóricas era una costumbre que se iba manteniendo desde hace tiempo. Su corazón temía, y su alma sufría sin medida, pero lo que le tranquilizaba respecto a los desórdenes sexuales conocidos de su gemelo era la naturalidad con la que Pandora se comunicaba con él, hecho que le forzó a fingir comprensión y a querer aclarar cuál había sido el fatídico detonante de todo ese cúmulo de decisiones y reacciones.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que has forjado que tanto revuelo ha levantado?

Pandora volvió a inspirar con fuerza, se sonó la nariz con gestos gráciles y una vez se halló con la respiración más calmada y el pecho más desahogado, afianzó su gótico bolso y rebuscó dentro de él hasta dar con un curioso sobrecito que tendió a Thanatos.- Exactamente lo mismo que hay aquí. También hice uno pensando en ti...

\- ¿Para mí? - Thanatos tomó el delicado envoltorio esbozando una mueca de clara sorpresa que consiguió arrancar una pequeña sonrisa a Pandora.

\- Sí, es para ti. Sé que a ti sí te gustará...

Un estúpido y emotivo temblor se apoderó de las manos del médium, que se sentía inútil ante un acto tan simple como rasgar con algo de decencia un pedazo de papel. Pandora aguardaba expectante, y su sonrisa se iluminó cuando fue testigo del brillo que cubrió la mirada de Thanatos al extraer un fino colgante de plata que se presentaba en forma de estrella pentagrama.

\- Es...es hermoso, Pandora...- Dijo, alzando la cadena que dejaba colgar la pequeña obra de arte de orfebrería de argento.- Tienes un gran talento para forjar joyas...

\- A mí no me gusta ni la pintura ni la escultura, pero me pasaría días enteros tratando de forjar un sinfín de joyas que se plasman en mi mente.- La explicación de la joven gótica llenó de calidez el alma de ese hombre maduro y apagado, quién sí supo apreciar el trabajo y el sentimiento vertido en la consecución de semejante belleza.- ¿Te gusta? ¿De verdad? - Preguntó, olvidándose un poco de su pesar e iluminando sus ojos cuando vio que Thanatos procedía a lucirlo sin reparo alguno.

\- Es exquisito...y no es un símbolo satánico ni diabólico. Es un símbolo mágico para quienes creen en él.

\- Lo he hecho con la punta colocada en la parte superior, para no hacerlo invertido y así evitar juicios y demás de personas que no saben apreciar nuestro mundo. Personas como él...

\- Gracias, Pandora. Es un detalle precioso que no sé si me merezco...- Dijo, bajando la vista hacia su propio pecho para ver cómo lucía la joya sobre él.

\- Te queda bien, Tanner.- Pandora demoró un largo rato observando el resultado de su esfuerzo relucir sobre la piel de un hombre que le inspiraba una confianza infinita, y sin él cuál ya no sabía si podría vivir, debatiéndose internamente entre si en realidad era sincero aprecio hacia él o hacia su don lo que la mantenía magnetizada a su lado.- ¿Puedo pedirte una cosa antes de irme a París?

Thanatos cerró los ojos y suspiró con pesar, sabiendo a qué se refería y deseando demorar una canalización que Violet, desde las sombras de la otra dimensión, también le pedía.- No sé si será adecuado ahora...

\- Hoy necesito sentir la presencia de mi madre, Tanner...Por favor...

Thanatos se alzó con agilidad de la butaca y buscó desaparecer en la privacidad de su pequeña cocina, engañándose a sí mismo con la necesidad de tomarse un café que no le apetecía, pero que le ayudaría a evadir una vez más el momento que tanto temía.

\- No, Pandora.

La voz llegó clara pese a la distancia que les separaba, y la muchacha se hundió de nuevo en su propia desazón, luchando para respetar la decisión de quién tenía las riendas de algo tan mágico como aterrador.

Con el desánimo otra vez a cuestas comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dispuesta a marcharse ofendida de otra casa, pero unos ininteligibles murmullos procesados entre las paredes de la cocina cortaron las alas de su deje de rebeldía todavía adolescente.

\- No, Violet...aún no es momento...- Susurraba Thanatos, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo gracias al apoyo que suponía uno de sus brazos anclado al borde de la encimera. La mano libre se restregaba el entrecejo, y la veloz bajada de temperatura ambiental a su alrededor hubiera sido palpable para cualquier cuerpo que en ese momento estuviera a su lado.- No puedo decírselo todavía...¡No sé cómo hacerlo! - Masculló, aparentemente para sí mismo.

_"Lo haré yo, mi amor...déjame a mí..."_

_-_ ¡No! No es posible...Sabes que no puede oírte. Solo escucha las palabras que a través de mí fluyen...

_"Y tú sabes cómo conseguir que nuestra niña me vea...Podrá verme si tú ayudas a que así sea...Y no temas, se lo diré yo..."_

\- Será una experiencia muy arriesgada...

_"Y necesaria...Estará contigo. No dejarás que le suceda nada malo. Usa el Polvo de Ángel con ella..."_

_-_ ¡No! ¡No, aún no! Vete Violet...te lo ruego...No me fuerces más.

_"Entonces permite que me sienta. Como llevamos haciendo desde hace un tiempo, Thane...Tú, ella y yo...Los tres juntos...Como siempre debió ser"._

_-_ Hace frío...- La presencia de Pandora a sus espaldas, abrazándose a sí misma debido a los escalofríos despertados, colapsó la respiración del médium por unos instantes.

\- Es posible.

\- Está aquí, la siento...- Pandora agotó la distancia que le separaba de la hierática figura de Thanatos, quién al voltearse mostró su apuesto rostro surcado en lágrimas.- ¿Por qué lloras, Tanner? - La mirada de la bella joven se achicó de dolor al descubrir tanta emoción esculpida sobre el rostro de Thanatos, y en un arrebato instintivo se abrazó a su cuerpo con la necesidad de arroparle con la calidez de su propia alma.

\- Por...porque hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me regalaba algo tan hermoso como el pentragrama que has forjado tú, Pandora.- Susurró, con evidentes esfuerzos para lograr superar el nudo que estaba estrechando su garganta al mismo momento que se rendía a la necesidad de corresponder ese tierno y sentido abrazo.

\- ¿Sólo por éso?

\- Y porque Violet está aquí, con nosotros.

\- Sí, siento como me acaricia el cabello...- Afirmó Pandora, que había cerrado los ojos para intensificar una sensación agradable y de extrema protección que estaba bajando por cada célula de su piel, ignorando que no solo eran las etéreas manos de Violet las que jugaban con sus cabellos, siendo éstas acompañadas por las paternales caricias de Thanatos.

El abrazo se prolongó el tiempo necesario para que esas tres almas contactaran en una íntima y cálida comunión.

Una comunión sensorial que no fue tan privada como ellos creyeron.

La mortecina luz que habitaba en cada solitaria bombilla de esa lóbrega morada fue suficiente para ofrecer la dulce estampa a las vistas curiosas que pudieran merodear por la solitaria calle. Las persianas de la ventana no estaban bajadas y una mirada dorada, protegida por las sombras de una prenda con capucha, se consumió en su propio ardor al ver tanto amor junto...

...y tan lejos de él.

* * *

 

_Aclaraciones al capítulo:_

_El pentagrama, o estrella de cinco puntas, es un símbolo que representa la dominación del espíritu sobre los elementos de la Naturaleza. El Pentagrama Esotérico con la punta superior hacia arriba sirve para hacer huir a los tenebrosos. El Pentagrama con la punta hacia abajo sirve para llamar a los tenebrosos. Puesto en el umbral de la puerta con la punta superior hacia dentro y los dos ángulos inferiores hacia fuera no permiten el paso a los magos negros. El Pentagrama es la Estrella Flamígera. El Pentagrama es el signo del verbo hecho carne. Según la dirección de sus rayos puede representar a Dios o al diablo. Al Cordero Inmolado o al Macho Cabrio de Méndez._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí llegan los "Complementos y Frivolidades" que ayudan a enriquecer todo el fic de Duelo Legal. Algunos son más serios que otros, y unos cuantos de ellos suceden en un espacio de tiempo posterior al juicio que está por concluir.
> 
> Espero algún día poder dar cierre a esta larga y compleja historia.
> 
> Agradezco enormemente el apoyo que me brindó Victoria Nike durante todo su desarrollo y el apoyo de MelissiaScorpio una vez este fic agonizaba en el olvida, ya que gracias a sus lecturas y aportaciones ha hecho que los personajes vuelvan a respirar vida.
> 
> Gracias también a los lectores anónimos que pueda tener.
> 
> Espero poder despedirme "hasta pronto" :).


End file.
